Suddenly
by FleetingRainbows
Summary: New story from me and Kim.  Luke and Reid meet by chance and Suddenly Luke's world is turned upside down
1. Chapter one

He had a lot on his mind as he weaved his way through the crowd of people, looking for a seat. The gate waiting area at Fort Worth-Dallas airport was uncharacteristically crowded for this time of day. A frown crossed his lips as he looked at the text message he just received. He was so preoccupied with the phone that he didn't notice the pair of eyes that were watching him as he settled down into an empty chair. A raised eyebrow was the only indication that the eyes were impressed with what they saw. The eyes continued to watch as he put the phone down and placed his ear buds in his ears, checking the phone every few minutes as his foot tapped nervously against the floor.

It seemed an eternity had passed before the gate attendant began calling for the flight to board. He stood and walked with his trolley towards the entrance, holding out his ticket for the attendant who smiled at him before allowing him to pass. He was still texting on his phone, sending another message off while he pulled the trolley down the runway and onto the waiting plane. If he was honest with himself for a moment he would admit that he was looking forward to the time when they would have to cut off their phones. He was growing tired of the conversation. He gritted his teeth as he read the last message, shaking his head as he readied a reply.

He watched the blond man disappear beyond the gate before turning his attention back to the file he was reading. He wasn't sure what it was about this man that caught his attention but it was definitely caught. Perhaps it was the subtle way the man had fallen into the chair, or the way his shoulders tensed when he looked at the phone, and relaxed when he put the ear-buds in his ears. The man had very expressive features, and he prided himself in noticing such things. He noticed everything. Up until that point, when the blond entered the scene, he had been pretty bored and irritated. He didn't like to fly, and he wasn't quite sure why he was sitting here waiting on a flight he may not make it onto to go to a town he had never heard of. Watching the young man fiddle with his phone and his music had afforded him some entertainment, and now it was over.

"That was fun while it lasted," he muttered as he once again focused on the file in front of him. He looked up again when he heard his name being called and he sighed with relief, grateful that he could finally get this flight over with. "I hate first class" he scoffed as he took his seat in 2B. The passenger beside him laughed and Reid turned just in time to see a glimpse of brown and a smirk before the man lowered his head again. He smiled when he realized it was the man who had been entertaining him earlier. Maybe first class isn't so bad after all, he thought as he settled back in his seat and watched the blond who was once more texting on his phone.

He sighed as he tried unsuccessfully to buckle his seatbelt. For some reason the belt did not want to go into the buckle. "Dammit," he cursed as the elusive belt slipped away from him yet again.

"Let me help you with that," A voice said from right beside him. He lifted his head just as he felt a warm hand brush his as the belt was taken from him.

"Thank you," he said as the blond successfully buckled the belt together. "I'm usually better with my hands then that." He frowned as the man beside him chuckled, looking down at his phone once more before texting furiously and turning it off. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked quizzically as the phone was being shoved into the man's bag.

"Just a stupid argument that I've had many times before," his seatmate offered with an exasperated sigh. "Even from miles away I can't seem to do anything right." He shrugged his shoulders as he placed his bag beneath the seat. "I'm Luke by the way,"

"Reid," he replied allowing a smile to replace his frown. "Is it okay if we forget the earlier crack about my hands? I just get really nervous on planes."

"It's okay," Luke laughed as he shook his head. "I've already forgotten it."

"Sir, can I offer you something to drink," the flight attendant said stopping beside Reid's seat.

"I'll have what he's having," Reid said gesturing to Luke who was taking a sip out of a small cup.

"Diet coke then?" the flight attendant said smiling herself.

"Wait!" Reid called out, his voice an octave higher than he intended "How about what he's having with a splash of vodka please?" He turned as the woman walked off, immediately locking gazes with Luke. "I need it to get through the flight," he explained.

"You really don't like planes do you?" Luke asked noticing the anxiety laced in Reid's voice

"Honestly, if I didn't have to fly I wouldn't," Reid admitted with a nervous laugh, resting his head back against the seat. His hand idly tapped his leg as he waited for the flight attendant to return with his drink. "Being in the air makes me uneasy…and besides that I don't do well in tight spaces."

"I'll hold your hand if you'd like," Luke offered. Reid looked at him sternly, but he quickly relaxed when he saw nothing malicious in that chocolate gaze. There was only sincerity and a friendliness that Reid wasn't used to.

"Um…thanks," Before he could say more the flight attendant returned with his drink and a fresh diet coke for Luke.

"We will be taking off shortly," she informed them as she handed Luke a napkin. "Is there anything else I can get you gentlemen?"

Both men shook their heads and Reid took a sip of his drink before glancing over at Luke who was watching him closely. "I'm serious about the hand holding," Luke said placing his hand on the armrest between them. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this comfortable for you."

"Keep me distracted while we take off," Reid requested even as the lead flight attendant announced that they were ready for lift off. He closed his eyes tightly as the plane jolted and started to move down the runway. He felt a hand close over his and opened his eyes to see that Luke had twined their fingers together.

"I'll tell you all about my trouble in paradise," Luke said, his voice soft as he allowed his fingers to graze Reid's skin. "I think I can keep you entertained for a few minutes with that."

"Only if you really need to talk about it," Reid said letting out a breath of air as he focused on Luke. "I don't make it a habit to pry, but I tend to be a better listener than people give me credit for."

True to his word Luke kept Reid preoccupied with stories about his on again off again relationship with his partner. Reid learned a few things as he listened to the stories. He knew Luke was committed, and loyal. That the relationship he was currently in was a toxic one, and this Noah guy was an idiot. By the time Luke finished with his story they had been in the air for 45 minutes and Reid was nursing his second vodka and coke combo.

"So you live in Oakdale?" he asked when there was a break in the conversation. "I can't imagine someone wanting to live there."

"I've lived there my whole life," Luke laughed. "It's really not that bad." He took a sip of his drink and glanced out the window momentarily. His favorite thing about flying was looking at the cloud clusters. Reid watched, amazed as he pulled out his camera and started taking pictures of the various formations.

"What are you going to do with those," he asked gesturing to the camera in Luke's hand. "Are you a photographer?" He took another sip of his drink and crunched on the ice as he awaited Luke's response.

"Not a professional one, no," Luke smiled as he snapped another shot. "I'm taking them for my little sister. Whenever I travel she asks me to take pictures of the clouds for her."

"How old is she," Reid asked curiously.

"She's eleven."

Reid nodded and took a sip of his drink. There was a lull in the conversation as Luke continued to take pictures and Reid continued to watch.

"So," Luke said finally putting his camera away. "What brings you to Oakdale anyway?"

Reid shifted in his seat making himself comfortable as he turned to face Luke. "Um I'm going to be the head of the new Neurology wing at Oakdale Memorial. You have heard of it…right," he asked curiously. "Oakdale Memorial that is?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Actually, no," Reid said sounding mortified. "Um, Doctor Hughes offered me the job because I'm the best in the country."

"So you're Doctor Oliver."

"Yeah."

"The Doctor Oliver."

"I guess my reputation precedes me," Reid laughed breaking the tension slightly. "How do you know who I am?"

"I'm on the board of directors at the hospital," Luke explained.

"Aren't you a little young to be a board member?"

"Aren't you a bit young to be the top Neuro Surgeon in the world?"

"Touché."

Luke smiled and lifted his cup in salute to Reid before taking a drink. "My foundation is footing the bill for the new wing," he explained moments later.

"Which means we'll be seeing more of each other I reckon?"

"Looks like," Luke grinned showing his dimples before forcing himself to look away. Reid filed away that piece of information and focused on his drink as he thought about all Luke had said. They spent the remainder of the flight talking about mundane things like the weather, sports and the price of tea in China. Reid wasn't surprised at all to find out that Luke's loyalties extended to his sports teams as well. By the time the plane touched down at the airport they were trying to figure out which baseball team sucked the most; the Astros or the Cubs. They were last ones to get off the plane.

"I'm actually just here to see if I really want to accept the job," Reid explained as he and Luke waited for their luggage at the baggage carousel. "It was offered to me, and I know it is an opportunity that won't come again…but it's a big step."

"It would mean uprooting yourself," Luke agreed. "Is that yours?" he asked as a duffel bag moved towards them on the conveyor belt.

Reid grabbed the bag and shouldered it, adjusting the strap to make it comfortable before he focused on Luke again.

"It just screamed you," Luke laughed answering Reid's unasked question. "Practical and sophisticated yet simplistic at the same time."

"Perhaps you have missed your calling, Luke," Reid remarked playfully. "If hospital board member doesn't work out you could always become a fashion designer."

"Ha-ha," Luke deadpanned pulling his own bag off the belt and shouldering it before turning his attention to his new friend. "Are you ready to venture into Oakdale?"

"Honestly, no," Reid said following Luke out of the airport. "Not that I have much choice in the matter. I am here, and if my meeting with Dr. Hughes goes well I will be here to stay."

"Speaking of which do you need me to drive you anywhere?"

"I was going to stay at the local hotel," Reid bristled as he said the word. He actually didn't like hotels…they were germ traps in his opinion. The idea of sharing sheets and towels with multiple people made him ill. "The Lakeview, I think it's called. I have a reservation."

"Not a big fan of hotels, huh?"

"Is it that obvious," Reid asked almost pulling off being sheepish.

"Almost as much as your fear of flying," He teased. "Seriously though, I can offer you a place to stay. It's not fancy, but it's clean. And home cooked meals are a definite every day. It's peaceful and quiet and if you're lucky no one will really bother you."

"I somehow don't think your boyfriend would appreciate me moving in with you," Reid winked at him slyly.

"Ah very funny, Dr. Oliver," Luke said wagging his finger at him. They were now standing on the curb waiting for Luke's ride to show up. "I wasn't saying you could stay with me…but this place will just about guarantee that you will see me more often than not. You might get sick of me."

Reid hid a smile as he thought seriously about Luke's offer. Anything would beat staying in a hotel, and while he knew it was probably idiotic to be accepting anything from a stranger he argued that it wasn't necessarily the case here. After all he had spent just under two hours on a plane with this man, and it had been the best two hours ever spent. Besides, he argued Luke was on the board of trustees and if need be he could goggle him to find out more information. His gut was telling him that he could trust Luke, and he had learned early on to always trust his gut.

"Okay, Luke. I am at your mercy. Where is this place where I can find lodging at least for the time being?"

Just as Luke was about to respond a car pulled up in front of them and Reid watched as a tall brunette climbed out of the car and came around to collect Luke's bags. "Hey Noah," Luke greeted warmly.

"Hey," Noah replied kissing Luke on the cheek, all the while keeping his eyes on the man who stood beside him. "How was your trip, and who's he?"

"This is Reid," Luke said smiling at his new friend. "Reid I'd like you to meet Noah."

"I'm the boyfriend," Noah added as he placed Luke's bags in the trunk.

"And I'm the doctor," Reid said matter-of-factly. Luke tried his best not to laugh at that, but Reid caught just a glimmer of a smile.

"Excuse me?" Noah said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Dr. Reid Oliver at your service," Reid said holding out his hand for Noah to shake. "I like to fix brains."

"Reid is the Neurosurgeon Bob is thinking of hiring to head the new wing," Luke explained.

"Is everyone on a first name basis in this town?" Reid asked whispering in Luke's ear." Luke nudged him playfully in his ribs, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Noah.

"So are we dropping him off at the Lakeview then?" Noah asked walking back around the car to the driver's seat. Luke gestured for Reid to climb in before doing so himself. He fastened his seatbelt before focusing on Noah's question.

"Actually he's going to be staying at the farm."

"I didn't know peace and quiet equated cows and chickens," Reid quipped from the back seat. Noah glared at him through the rearview mirror before focusing on pulling away from the curb.

"You'll love it," Luke said turning in his seat to face Reid. "There's even a pond that's perfect for ice skating in the winter, and heavenly for swimming in the summer. And my dad raises horses."

"Did you run this little idea by your grandmother?" Noah asked glancing at Luke before keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not yet. I only made the offer right before you pulled up. I'll talk to her when we get there. I'm sure she won't mind. There's plenty of room."

"What gives you the right to make that type of decision? You can't just decide to move a stranger into your grandmother's house."

"I live there too, in case you forgot," Luke retorted, trying to keep his voice quiet. He couldn't believe that Noah was starting this argument with him, especially when they had company in the car. "And this is my family we're talking about here, Noah. That alone gives me the right to make that decision."

Reid arched an inquisitive eyebrow as he watched the combative interaction between Luke and his boyfriend, or the boyfriend as he was so informed. He pulled a candy bar out of his bag, peeling back the wrapper as he watched the fireworks. It was like watching a tennis match actually; each one serving the other a great return. If not for the fact that Luke seemed to be holding his own he would have jumped in and said something. To his credit Luke was attempting to keep their disagreement between them, while the boyfriend didn't seem to mind that they had a captive audience.

"You certainly weren't uptight about it when I did it for you."

"Love, match 30," Reid muttered under his breath. He thought he said it low enough but when he looked up he saw Noah's eyes glaring at him through the rearview mirror. He shrugged it off and polished off his candy bar licking his lips for effect.

After that the car was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Reid wondered if he should make small talk or just enjoy the scenic tour of Oakdale. He decided on the latter as he noticed that Luke was looking out the window. He lost count of how many trees and pieces of land flew by before the car turned onto a dirt road.

"Are we still in Oakdale?" Reid asked when they stopped in front of a sprawling farmhouse.

"Actually this is Luther's Corners," Luke replied easily. "We're actually forty-five minutes outside of Oakdale." He stepped out of the vehicle and watched as Reid and Noah stepped out as well. Reid strapped his bag on his shoulder and waited for further instructions from Luke. "You can go on in, Reid; I just want to talk to Noah for a minute, please."

Reid stood watching Luke for a moment before nodding and turning to head into the house. He heard Luke's voice fade away as he ventured through the screened in porch. The moment he opened the door to the kitchen the smell of fresh baked cookies met his nose. He stepped into a quaint country kitchen with appliances that appeared to be very outdated. Still the kitchen had a homey feel and Reid imagined that a lot of great meals and many conversations were had in this very kitchen.

The cookies were sitting on the counter and Reid immediately gravitated towards them. He set his bag down by the table and grabbed the still warm treat. "Mmm," he moaned appreciatively as he took a bite before grabbing a couple more from the plate and taking a seat at the table. His eyes roamed around the kitchen as he took another bite of cookie. He was beginning to think he could get used to this. If Luke's grandmother cooked as well as she could bake then he wouldn't bother finding another place to live.

It was at that moment that a plump woman appeared in a doorway that Reid hadn't seen. She wiped her hands on the apron that covered her clothes and gasped as her eyes spied the plate of cookies which was by this point half empty. "Now where did those cookies go?" she muttered as she moved over to the stove to check on another batch. She used a mitt to pull the cookie sheet out of the oven, placing it on the rack to cool. Reid watched her for a few minutes wondering if he should alert her to his presence. It was obvious that she didn't see him sitting there.

His stomach made the decision for him growling loudly even as he popped the last bit of cookie in his mouth. The portly woman turned around her hand touching her heart as she came eye to eye with Reid who had stood to snatch yet another cookie.

"Well, hello there young man. Are you the one snatching my cookies?"

"I'm sorry," he said wiping his hands on his pants legs. He wondered if his attempt at appearing bashful was a success.

"Oh I am sure you aren't sorry," the woman scoffed playfully. "But it's alright. The cookies were for my church group though. They were expecting a dozen, not eight."

"They'll love them," Reid said stuffing the cookie into his mouth.

The woman smiled and walked over to him, looking up at him with brown eyes that reminded him a little of Luke. "I think introductions are in order don't you?"

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am. Um, I'm Reid Oliver, and I'm assuming your grandson, because you look too old to be his mother, said I could move in with him."

"Oh did he now?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Tell me Mr. Oliver, how do you know my grandson?"

As if on cue Luke entered the kitchen. "Hello Grandmother," he said greeting the woman with a kiss on the cheek. "I see you've already met Doctor Oliver."

"Doctor Oliver?" she repeated her attention focused on Reid once more.

"Yes," Luke said proudly. "He's hopefully going to be the head of the new Neurological wing at the hospital. He's a surgeon."

"I'm good with my hands," he said regretting the words as soon as he watched the frown form on Emma's face. "That's not what I meant to say," he stated apologetically as his eyes sought out Luke."

"Reid is here to check out the Neurological wing to see if he wants to head it up," Luke said changing the subject. "He had a reservation at the Lakeview, but he hates hotels. So I told him he could stay here with us for a few days."

Emma looked at her grandson before turning her gaze to Reid, and then back to her grandson. "He can stay," she said finally, "Under one condition. He has to keep his hands off my cookies." She wiped her hands on her apron as she sauntered off leaving the boys alone in the kitchen.

Luke smiled as he noticed that Reid had cookies in his hand. Instead of grabbing one off the plate he took one of Reid's and bit into it before gesturing around the room. "Come on, I'm going to show you around. Starting in here," he pointed at a door that Reid quickly learned led into the parlor. As Luke pointed things out Reid explored with his eyes, taking in the homey feel that permeated this room as well. There was an old fashioned TV Set which sat in front of a coffee table, two comfortable looking couches and a love seat. A wicker rocking chair sat in the corner and Reid noticed that every chair was draped with a homemade afghan. There was another chair situated beside a large window. A Lamp sat beside it and it was clear to Reid that it was a perfect spot for reading. He had no doubt that the sunlight gave off the perfect lighting during the day, while the lamp was perfect for late nights. All in all he found the room to be very welcoming, and he was sure the rest of the house would be the same.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that Luke was standing by his side. "It's time for me to show you your room," he said his free hand touching Reid's other shoulder as he led him back into the kitchen. Reid grabbed his duffel bag before allowing Luke to lead him up the stairs. He listened as Luke told him where the bathroom was, and pointed out which room belonged to whom, making a mental note that Luke's room was right beside his own. "It's not much," Luke said moving aside so that Reid could enter his new living space. "Just a bed, a dresser, and a desk. It's better than a hotel though, clean and very welcoming. And you'll have a lot of privacy here too."

"I'm already sold, Luke. You can drop the hardcore sales pitch. I hate pushy salespeople anyway," he said turning to Luke with a smile.

Luke ducks his head bashfully and rubbed his hands together, "Well, Um, I should let you get settled then. I'll just leave you alone." Reid nodded as he watched Luke head towards the door. "Oh," he said turning back at the last minute. "I'm not sure what you're doing for dinner, but my grandmother usually has dinner ready by six o'clock. Or if you'd rather there's a great burger place in town. I could take you there if you would like."

"What about the boyfriend?" Reid probed.

"You mean Noah?"

"Ah yeah, unless you have another boyfriend I don't know about."

"He's working tonight," Luke shrugged.

"Burgers in town," Reid said changing the subject quickly. "Sounds like a date…I mean plan."

Luke half smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Luke?" Reid called after him.

"Yeah?"Luke said glancing over his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Luke had one foot out the door when Reid called grabbing his attention once more. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean…you know?"

Luke did know. Reid was talking about him and Noah. "Yeah, I'm okay."


	2. Chapter two

Luke stood in front of Reid's door. He glanced down at his hands, noticing the moisture collecting in his palms. He sighed as he hurriedly wiped them down the leg of his jeans, before taking a slow deep breath. He casually combed his fingers through his bangs, which fell back into his eyes. He peeked through the fallen strands blowing them out of the way before knocking _on the door._

_Knock…Knock…_

Reid was pulling his belt through the last loop on his khakis when he heard Luke knocking.

"Be right there…" He called out as he closed and zipped his suitcase. He took one last glance in the mirror that hung over the antique oak dresser. He fingered his short curly tresses making sure it looked perfect. He adjusted the collar on his teal colored polo shirt and walked briskly over to the door.

"Hey…" He smiled.

"Hey…are you ready to hit the town." Luke asked as he shoved his hands in the pocket of his relaxed faded Levis 501 jeans. Reid gave a short nod of approval giving Luke the once over. He couldn't get over how handsome he was, wearing only a red and black plaid button down, over a black tee shirt and jeans, he thought he looked hot; just like he did when he first laid eyes on him at the airport this morning.

"Town…you guys actually have a town." He joked, smiling slyly.

"Yes…yes, silly we have a town…It's a tiny one." Luke grinned holding up his index finger and thumb inches apart.

"_Awww_…but a town nonetheless… eh?" Reid replied through laughter...

"Yeah, you could say that…We like it, and you will too." Luke smiled confidently. "Come on lets go." He said gesturing with his hands for Reid to go first. "After you."

"Thank you…"

Luke smiled as he watched Reid walk ahead of him. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt around this total stranger. Even though they had just met that morning, there was something about him. He felt as if he had known the handsome doctor for years.

As he headed down the steps the sounds of idle chatter, laughter and dishes could be heard coming from the kitchen. Reid glanced back anxiously over his shoulders with uncertainly.

Luke nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Reid's shoulder nudging him to keep going. Reid's eyes widened as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Luke smiled proudly, stepping back, crossing his arms over his chest to watch Reid's reaction to his family.

Reid noticed an older man standing by the stove, with a tall glass in his hand talking to Luke's grandmother. There were two young girls, one looked a little older, in her mid teens, he would guess. She was carrying a platter of smothered pork chops to the table. The younger one followed close being her with a large bowl of mashed potatoes in her hands.

"What did he say Faith…you've got to tell." She giggled.

"Not right now, Nat, I'll tell you later." The one named Faith said glancing over her shoulder as she carefully sat the pork chops down on the table.

"Yes…Nat, she'll tell you later when the old folks are not around." The older man laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"Grandma…Grandma." Another little one called out, this one was a little boy. He was tugging on her apron. "I wanna help…I wanna help." He said eagerly.

"Oakdale's version of the Brady Bunch." Reid said under his breath as he looked around the kitchen. "Oh boy…" He clasped his hands together.

"Ethan, honey, wait a minute. I have a few more rolls to put in the basket, and you can set them on the table."

"Okay…" He said bouncing up and down on his toes impatiently.

"Here Faith, came and get the green beans." Emma said with a kind voice.

"Hey guys…." Luke spoke up.

"Hey son…" The older man greeted.

"Hey Luke…" Faith and Natalie said as they continued setting the table.

"LUKE…Luke," Ethan said excitedly as he ran over to his big brother…

"Hey dude…." Luke laughed bending down to give him a high five.

"So, who do we have here?" Holden asked walking over to Luke and Reid. Luke stood back and motioned to Reid.

"This is Dr. Reid Oliver; he's going to be the head of the Neurological wing at Memorial.

"I'm actually here to _tour_ the hospital. I haven't decided if I'm going to take the position." Reid clarified.

"Oh…." Holden nodded extending his hand to greet Reid. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Oliver. I'm Luke's father, Holden Snyder."

"Call me Reid…" He said returning the greeting.

"And those lovely young ladies, are Luke's sisters, Natalie and Faith." Holden gestured.

"Hi, Dr. Oliver." They both said in unison, as they busily set the table. Reid smiled giving them a short wave. He leaned over and whispered in Luke's ear, "So where's Carol?"

"Carol?" Luke repeated, obviously confused. "Who's Carol?" Luke whispered back.

"Brady…." Reid replied with a smirk.

"Brady…." Luke thought for a moment, and then realized whom Reid was talking about. "Ohhh…, from the Brady Bunch." Luke shook his finger at Reid reprimanding him, "Reid…." Luke sighed, trying not to smile, "Don't be cute." He said turned his attention back to his sisters, then he leaned over and whispered, "Besides, her name is Lilly…, and that's a long story."

"Okaayy…" Reid laughed to himself.

"Don't forget me, daddy." Ethan laughed.

"Okay…okay." Holden laughed picking up his son. "And this is Ethan."

"Luke's my brother." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake Reid's. Reid, smiled, finding it interesting that everyone was tagged to Luke in his or her introduction. He figured they must be very proud of him.

"Luke's, brother eh? Well, it's nice to meet you Ethan." Reid laughed, taking Ethan's small hand into his.

"Oh, and this is Luke's grandmother." Holden said pointing to Emma.

"Yes….We've meet." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He'd hoped she wouldn't mention…

"Yes, we did." Emma eyed him. "I caught him eating my cookies."

_And she went there_… He sighed to himself forcing a smile. "They were great ma'am."

"Grandmother bakes the best chocolate chip cookies in the county." Luke chimed in.

"Thank you Luke." She said wiping her hands on her apron. "You guys staying for dinner?" She asked. "We have plenty."

"Actually, we are heading into town. I was going to take; Reid to Al's, and show him around."

"And we are going to Al's, because?" Reid asked quizzically, while briskly rubbing his hands together. His mouth watering as he eyed the smorgasbord of home cooked food sitting on the table.

"I don't know, I thought we could just have a burger." Luke replied with a casual shrug of the shoulder.

"Well, you did mention home cooked meals as a selling pitch." Reid reminded with an arched brow, licking his lips hungrily.

"I did…didn't I?" Luke laughed.

"Sit down, boys…." Emma gestured.

"Don't mind if I do." Reid said with a huge smile looking around for an empty chair. He couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal.

"You can sit next to me." Natalie said patting the empty seat beside her.

"Thank you, Nat." Reid said, giving her a warm smile, causing her to blush as he took his seat.. Luke sat next to his younger brother and Faith. He smiled fondly as he glanced around the table watching everyone interacting with one another and passing around plates of food. He wondered what Reid whispered in Natalie's ear as she passed him the green beans that caused her to bubble forth with laugher. Emma made sure everyone's glass was filled with iced tea, before taking her seat beside Holden.

Reid quickly started eating and had just filled his mouth with Emma's flavorful green beans, savoring the flavor when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up quickly while slowly chewing his food. He glanced around the table and noticed he was the only one eating.

"Daddy has to bless the food first." Ethan volunteered with a smile. Reid nodded understandingly and sat his fork down.

"Oh…." He cleared his throat before swallowing. "I'm sorry…" Reid said feeling slightly embarrassed as he lowered his head.

"It's quite alright." Holden smiled kindly. Everyone lowered his or her heads respectfully. Luke and Reid shared a warm glance and a smile before bowing theirs.

"So, Reid…." Holden said striking up a conversation. It wasn't long before the kitchen was filled with laughter and the sounds of forks clinking against the plates. Holden and Reid hit it off right away, both talking about their loves, Holden talked about his love for horses, while Reid talked about his love and fascination with the function of the human brain. Luke spent most of the meal just listening two the two men talk. It warmed his heart to see that the two of them got along so well.

"So, did you enjoy dinner?" Luke asked as he and Reid made their way through Old Town.

"Yep…" Reid answered with a satisfied smile on his face. "That woman knows how to cook."

"Yeah, she does." Luke agreed. "You should taste her apple tarts…To die for." He laughed as he rubbed his tummy.

Luke decided he would take, Reid into Old Town anyway and show him around. They decided to hit Al's for malts.

"So…." Reid looked around skeptically, "Where is this 'Old Town,' anyway?"

"This is Old Town." Luke informed him.

"This… is Old Town?" Reid asked rhetorically, with a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"This is it…live and in color." Luke, laughed, giving Reid two short pats on the back.

Reid drew his brows together and sighed. "What is there to do in this 'One horse town?" He laughed sarcastically.

"There's a lot to do here. We have Al's right here." He stated as they walked up to the door. He stopped and pointed over to his left. "And over there is the movie theater."

"Okay…." Reid nodded.

"Oh, over there, to the right is Yo's. They have a bar, music _and_ you can play pool." He said proudly, before opening the door allowing Reid to enter first. "Oh, yeah, we also have Metro for the older crowd…like yourself." He said jokingly.

"Watch it Snyder…" Reid teased back. "There's something to be said for that 'Older crowd.'" Reid countered. The two of them shared a laugh as they entered Al's.

"Hey, Luke." The bubbly, red head, standing behind the counter smiled.

"Hey, Melanie, how's it going?" He asked as he and Reid approached the counter.

"It's going." She giggled. Reid stood back glancing around the diner, absorbing his surroundings, noticing the nostalgic feel of the place. The walls were dressed with silver and gold wallpaper. There were high metal, old fashioned bar stools at the counter, with booths and tables scattered about the quaint little eatery, and in the corner was an old-fashioned jukebox.

Behind the counter was the menu, which listed every kind of burger you could imagine, along with fresh cut fries, onion rings and fried mushrooms. There was also chicken fried steak, and the best chili and cornbread in town.

"So, what's it gonna be fellas?" She asked, tapping her pencil against the order pad.

"Reid…"

"Well, how about the double, double chocolate fudge malted, with extra whip cream." He said bouncing his eyebrows teasingly.

"That sounds good, make it two."

"Oh and I think I want to try the warm brownie cake." Reid nodded, excitedly.

"Okay…" Luke laughed. "That's a lot of chocolate, Reid…" he said with concern.

"Death by chocolate." Reid smiled

I'll pass on the brownie, Melanie." Luke smiled kindly.

"Cool…I'll get your orders; you two find a seat and make yourselves at home." Melanie smiled.

" You heard the lady, come on, let's find a seat." Luke laughed.

"Oh…okay." Reid followed Luke to the booth by the window.

"This, okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Reid said as he slid into the booth.

Luke sat down across from Reid, getting comfortable. As they waited for their order, Luke proceeded to fill Reid in on the happenings in Oakdale; who's zooming who… and what couples were back together for the umpteenth time. He also gave the stats on the new wing and how much money had been donated.

Reid nodded and smiled as he listened with enthusiasm. They both sat back as Melanie set their orders in front of them.

"Enjoy…" She smiled before heading back to the register.

"Thank you." They both said as they dug into their malts. Reid took a fork full of his brownie cake and moaned as if he was having sex.

"This, " He chuckled, "Is almost better then sex."

"Really?" Luke questioned with an arched brow.

"I said almost." Reid winked as he took another bite.

Noah was content as he strolled down the sidewalk, hands in the pockets of his jacket. The leaves were beginning to change color as fall was settling in, and his feet crunched against the ones that had blown onto the sidewalk. He had just got off early from his shift at Java, and was thinking about what to take home for dinner.

He smiled kindly as he greeted people who passed him and he glanced into the windows of shops as he walked by. He paused when he came to Al's and looked into the window, his smile slowly disappearing as he did so. He leaned in closer, cupping his hands around his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the glass. He squinted his eyes before he leaned up and quickly made his way to the door, pulling it open and stepping inside.

He was curious as he slowly approached the table, tilting his head to the side questionably as he wondered what was going on. As he reached the table, he could hear the conversation more clearly as they chatted and laughed over chocolate malts.

"May I just say that this is the best malt I have ever tasted. Actually, it is the only malt I've ever tasted."

"Seriously?" Luke asked with shock. "Well if you like this place, you should definitely try _Izzy's_. Best pizza place _ever_."

"Yea-uh... I'm not really a pizza kind of guy."

"How can you not like pizza? That's, like, America's favorite food. The delivery guy would get to your house quicker than the ambulance would." He laughed.

"Only in America..." Reid chuckled.

Noah was now standing over them, but they did not seem to take notice. He stood there for a while, just listening to them talk before clearing his throat. Both men looked up at him; one with a smile and the other with no expression at all.

"Oh, hey Noah!" Luke greeted happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Noah countered, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm showing Reid around town. We just stopped to have malts before we headed back." Luke answered gesturing to their table.

"Yeah, I figured that much..." Noah said and glanced at Reid, giving him a curt nod. "And you're...Reese, right?" He asked, even though he clearly remembered his name.

"Actually, it's _Reid_, and you're the boyfriend, correct?" Reid replied with the same tone.

"Exactly." Noah stated, glaring at him. Luke looked at the exchange before he quickly jumped in.

"Uh, Noah, I thought you were working late." He asked, getting Noah's attention.

"I was, but they let me off early. It was a little slow today."

"And you didn't call me?" Luke asked feeling slighted. Reid leaned back in his chair and prepared to watch what may turn out to be more entertaining than cable television.

"I forgot," Noah said quietly, indicating that he was lying.

_Luke: 1, Noah: 0. _Reid thought with a smirk and placed his hands behind his head.

"Y-you forgot." Luke repeated, doubtfully. It was more of a statement than a question. "And so you're here because... what? You wanted a malt too?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on stopping in here until I saw my boyfriend and _the doctor_ chatting it up like they are lifelong pals." Noah fired back.

"You can't be serious." Luke shook his head with a scoff. "Really, Noah? That's why you're here? To stake your claim and then leave?"

_Two points for Luke with Noah still trailing with zip, zilch, nada. _Reid thought as he looked between the two.

"You make it sound like I'm some cave man." Noah hissed, trying not to draw attention from everyone else.

_Well… _Reid countered to himself.

"Well you're acting like one, and quite frankly, it's embarrassing." Luke hissed back, gesturing to Reid with his eyes. Reid noticed and stood up from the table.

"Excuse me, Mother Nature is calling." He said before retreating to the restroom.

"Good he's gone." Noah said, relieved as he watched him go. "What are you doing with him?" He rounded on Luke.

"Exactly what it looks like; talking." Luke charged.

"Really? If I didn't know any better, I would say you were getting pretty comfortable." Noah shot.

"Noah, this is ridiculous and a waste of time." Luke sighed, shaking his head.

"So now I'm wasting your time." Noah stated dejectedly.

"That is not what I meant…and you know it." Luke nearly yelled.

"You could have at least called me to let me know what you would be up too." Noah said.

"I did. _Twice_. And I left a voicemail each time." Luke shot back. "Did you check your phone at all?" He wanted to add '_moron' _at the end of that, but thought better of it.

Noah looked away, guiltily, before he glared at Luke. "Well, I was busy."

"You said it was a slow day." Luke challenged.

"Well, I'm not the one sneaking off with some guy. Nor am I letting him stay at my house."

"No, you're just the guy living with your ex-girlfriend."

"That's different. You know that I don't have feelings for her."

"You think I have feelings for Reid?" Luke asked incredulously. He couldn't believe he was having this discussion. We just met, Noah."

"Well excuse me for feeling a little concerned." Noah retorted.

"What? You don't trust me?" Luke asked.

"I trust you; it's him I don't trust."

"Why? He hasn't done anything wrong." Luke defended.

"He's breathing." Noah said spitefully without thinking. Luke looked at Noah with disgust and disbelief as he shook his head.

"Noah, that's a terrible thing to say, and you know it." Luke was seething as he stood causing Noah to back up from the intensity of his glare. "And you know what else? This conversation is over." He snatched his jacket off the back of his chair and left a tip on the table for Melanie.

"Wait a second, I'm not finished here." Noah tried to stop him, but Luke sidestepped him.

"Well, I am." He said just as Reid returned from the restroom. He looked between them curiously, knowing that it didn't end well.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, glancing at Luke and then Noah before his eyes focused solely on Luke. Luke shook his head with a sigh.

"Come on Reid, we need to get back home so you can get ready for your meeting in the morning." With that he headed towards the door, without a second glance at Noah. Reid stood there for a moment before following Luke out of the diner. Noah just stood there and watched them leave, his expression a mixture of disbelief and disappointment.

"_Great, Mayer, you just pissed off the only guy you care about." _he sighed running his fingers through his hair as he Reid and Luke disappeared down the street.


	3. Chapter three

The ride back to the farm was a quiet one, except for the radio that was turned down low. Reid glanced over to Luke, who although he was focused on the road seemed a bit distracted. He wondered what was said while he was in the restroom, but only now decided to take a stab at it and ask.

"Are you okay, Luke?" He asked hesitantly. He felt as if that was the question of the day where Luke and the boyfriend were concerned.

"Yeah….I'm fine." Luke replied unconvincingly, as he kept his eyes on the road. Reid nodded and sighed, averting his attention back out the window. He took in a deep sigh, debating whether to bring up what happened at Al's with Noah. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went for it.

"Does this happen all the time with you two?"

"Huh?" Luke said while keeping his eyes fixed up a head.

"You and Noah..I mean, do you always fight like you did today?" Reid asked.

"We're going through some things." Luke answered curtly.

"What kind of things…He seems to have a huge chip on his shoulder and it has Luke Snyder written all over it."

"That's not true." Luke stated defensively. "Noah and I have a lot of things we're dealing with right now. That's all."

"Like what?"

"Like, it's none of your business." Luke retorted turning down the dark road that lead to the farm.

"You're right it is none of my business." Reid said turning his attention toward the window, glancing out at the clear sky. Luke was right; what was going on between him and Noah was indeed none of his business, he wondered why he even cared in the first place.

Luke sighed quietly glancing over to Reid. He felt bad to talking to him like that. He knew he was only asking because he was concerned.

"Reid…" He said softly.

"Yeah…."

"Noah, is a good man, and I love him." He said convincingly. "We'll work through this…we always do."

"I didn't mean to pry, Luke. I was just making sure you were okay….and you're right it is none of my business." He said before returning his gaze back to the darkness outside.

"It's…." Luke's reasoning was interrupted with the ringing of his cell phone. He recognized the number, and smiled. "It's Noah." He whispered, before pressing the talk button. Reid nodded, returning a fake smile.

"Hello, Noah." Luke smiled and listened trying to hold the phone between his ear and shoulder. "We're almost back to the farm." He said into the phone. "Yeah…yeah, I understand." He glanced over at Reid…causing him to wonder what Noah was saying. Luke pulled into the drive way and cut the engine. "Wait, hold on a minute." He dropped the phone from his shoulder and placed it on mute.

"Go on in…" He nodded toward the door. I'll be in, in a minute."

"Oh…okay." Reid said opening the car door. He sighed as he got out, softly closing the door behind him. Luke waited until Reid entered the kitchen before he resumed his conversation with Noah.

"Okay…"

"_Like I was saying Luke, I'm really sorry about tonight…about today. You didn't deserve it."_

"It's okay Noah, I'm sorry too. I know you have a lot going on right now. I just hope you know how much I love you and want us to be together."

"_I know, and I want that too Luke_." Noah said honestly. Luke couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend admission. "_And about Reid…" _

"There's nothing going on between Reid and I, Noah.

"_I know…It's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way." _

"I hope you're not jealous Noah, because you know you have nothing to be jealous about. He's a nice guy. And he's only staying here until he decided if he even wants the position…or until he finds his own place."

"_I hope that's soon."_

"Noah…Be nice." Luke said in an exasperated tone.

"_Okay…okay."_ Noah laughed. "_I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday." _

"I would love to." Luke said shyly. "What do you want to do?"

"_I was thinking a movie, maybe."_

"Okay…."

"_Okay…the movies usually start around 8:00 so I'll pick you up at 7:00."_

"Where's Maddie?"

"_Maddie… She and her girlfriends went to Chicago…why?"_ Noah asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe we could have some alone time." He said in a sexy teasing tone.

"_Alone time…that would be nice_." Noah replied.

"Yeah…It would be…Every time we plan it something comes up. And I can't wait to be alone with you Noah." Luke sighed. He was quickly growing tired of his virgin status, but every time he and Noah attempted something came up or they were on one of their 'breaks. 

"_I want to be with you too Luke, really I do." _

"I believe you."

"_Good…" _There was a slight pause_…"Luke?"_

"Yes…."

"_I really do love you."_

"I know…I love you too, Noah." Luke sighed. "I'll see you Friday."

"_See you Friday…Good night."_

"Good Night, Noah…"

Luke pulled the keys from the ignition, and got out of the car. He pressed the lock button on the clicker and made his way into the house. The kitchen was dark; the only lighting was from the overhead range above the stove. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before making his way upstairs.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed the light shining from under Reid's door, and debated if he should talk to him tonight or wait till in the morning. Before he realized it he was knocking on the door.

"Reid…" He whispered through the crack. He stepped back as he heard the door open. Reid stood there with his hand resting on the doorframe, with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Hey…." Luke waved. "Can I come in?"

"Sure…It's your house." Reid said with a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice, as he stepped out of the way allowing Luke room to pass.

"Reid…" Luke sighed as he stepped inside. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I know you were just trying to help." He apologized.

"I take it you and the '_boyfriend_' made up?" He stated more than asked as he pulled back the covers on his bed.

"Well don't sound too excited." Luke said sarcastically. "But yeah, we're good."

"Good." Reid stated with an annoyed sigh. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Um…" Luke stammered, "Goodnight…" Before Luke could finish, the room was totally dark, "Reid…." His voice trailed off. "Um, I'll see you in the morning." He said as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Luke trotted down the stairs, hurriedly, as he finished buttoning his shirt, tucking it inside his pants. He stepped back in awe when he reached the last step. There sat Reid, already dressed eating breakfast, with Emma and Holden.

"Um…good morning?" He said hesitantly, with confusion attacking his features..

"Morning, son." Holden nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Morning Luke." Reid said, with an arched brow, shoving the last bite of bacon in his mouth while scooping eggs on his toast.

"Late night, Luke?" Emma smiled as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you..." He smiled trying to gauge Reid's mood after last night. "No we got in pretty early…I didn't sleep well."

_You'd sleep much better if you got rid of the 'boyfriend_. Reid thought to himself.

"That's too bad." Emma said as she started washing the dishes. "There's still some bacon and eggs left…I think. " She said as she glared at Reid, who was so busy eating he didn't notice.

"I'm fine grandma, I'm not really hungry." Luke replied as he carefully took a sip of his coffee.

"Is there anything we can do son?" Holden asked with concern.

"Um…no, but thanks." He turned his attention to Reid and asked, "You ready to head out?"

Reid nodded as he got up from the table, grabbing his empty plate and cup. "As ready as I'm gonna be." He said, setting his plate and cup in the sink. "Mrs. Snyder that was amazing….thank you." He smiled, pulling a paper towel from the dispenser.

"You're welcome Dr. Oliver."

"Reid…."

"Okay…Reid." Emma blushed.

"Holden, see you this afternoon?"

"You bet." Holden said getting up from the table himself. "I'll have the horses ready for your ride.

"Wait…." Luke stepped back with surprise. "You know how to ride?" He questioned.

"Of course I do…I live in Texas after all." Reid smirked..

"Yeah…Yeah, I forgot." Luke smiled, as he opened the door. "See you guys later." He called over his shoulder before heading out.

"Yeah, see you later." Reid said, as he grabbed his bag from the chair, and followed Luke out the door.

During the ride into town, they made small talked about the town and the hospital's new wing. Luke could tell Reid was excited no matter how many jokes he made about Oakdale. They managed to keep off the topic of Noah, which Luke was happy about. He was tired of defending his boyfriend's actions, not to mention their rocky relationship, to his friends and family. He loved Noah and he was sure they'd eventually find their way back to each other….have their, "happy ending", that is if he had anything to say about it.

"Well, you ready?" He asked, as he parked in his reserved parking spot in front of the hospital.

"Let's hope they're ready for me." Reid replied, skeptically, as he got out of the car. He stood back looking at the building. He was actually impressed. "Let's get this party started."

"Like I was saying…." Luke's voice trailed off when he spotted Bob, walking pass. "Dr. Bob!" He called out getting his attention.

"Luke…" Bob stopped and waited.

"That's Bob Hughes?" Reid leaned in and whispered.

"Yep…." He said as the approached the chief of staff.

"Hello Luke." Bob greeted, he glanced to Reid and smiled politely.

"Oh…This is the infamous, Dr. Reid Oliver." Luke said proudly.

"Yes it is." Bob replied, with the look of confusion evident in his gaze.

"Dr. Hughes….." Reid said extending his hand to shake Bob's.

"Wait I thought you two never met." Luke said, now he was the one with the confused look on his face.

"We haven't. But I've seen his pictures in a few articles I've read." He replied, "But I was going to ask you the same thing, you two know each other?"

"Um…we met on the plane." Reid offered.

"I see…." Bob said.

"Yeah, He's actually going to be staying at the farm, until he finds his own place.

"That is, If I decide to take the position." Reid interjected.

"Yes, if he decides to stay." Luke corrected himself.

"That's great; the Snyders are wonderful people." Bob replied. "Well, are you ready for the tour of the hospital?"

"Let's hope the hospital is more impressive than this hick town." He sighed as he pulled his note pad from his bag. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed at Reid's comment.

"I Take it you're not impressed with our little town." Bob laughed.

"Honestly, Bob, I never heard of Oakdale until I received your request to tour." Reid admitted. "But I could see why you want me…I could put this place on the map."

"Sure of ourselves are are we?" Luke countered.

"What can I say, I'm the best." Reid replied confidently.

"That he is, Luke." Bob agreed.

"But I will say this town has its attractions." He stated glancing to Luke, who lowered his head blushing. Bob looked suspiciously, from Luke to Reid, and then back to Luke with an arched brow. There was a moment of silence shared between them.

"Well, let's go. "Bob stated breaking the silence. "I figured we would start with the Neurological wing, if that's okay?" He nodded to Luke and Reid.

"That's fine." Reid said.

"Luke, I thought you could come along with us, since your foundation is a major contributor and then Dr. Oliver and I can finish up the tour ourselves."

"That's fine." Luke agreed, as he followed behind to two doctors.

"So there you have it, Dr. Oliver." Bob said proudly. "What do you think?" He and Luke stood back waiting for a reply. During the tour, Reid didn't say much. He just nodded and took lots of notes. He did point out a few technical things he thought needed changing, Luke, and Bob agreed. He also suggested a few cosmetic changes as well, such as moving the Lab closer to the operating room, that way the tissue samples and biopsies could get to the lab quicker. He pointed out that he never knows what he's going to find until he opens the patient up and then you're working with minutes, sometimes only seconds.

He impressed both Luke and Bob with is wealth of knowledge... as young as he was, it seemed as if he was born a brain surgeon, that he came out with a scalpel in his hand.

"Well…" Bob said, "I wanted you to see the staff that would be working with you.

"Okay…." Reid replied as he followed Luke and Bob to the nurses' station.

As they rounded the corner, Reid saw three, warm, welcoming faces.

"Good morning Dr. Hughes…" The nurse smiled. "Hey Luke."

"Hello Agnes." Luke smiled returning the greeting.

"And you must be Dr. Oliver." She said extending her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet to."

"Nice to meet you…" Reid leaned back reading her nametag. "Nurse…Johnson."

"Agnes here is the charge nurse." Bob pointed out. "And this is Nurse Watson; she will be your clinical nurse." Bob added. "If… you decide to join our team." Reid smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Oliver…your reputation precedes you." She smiled.

"And yet I know nothing about yours." He retorted, taking Nurse Watson aback, Luke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with frustration.

"Ahem…" Nurse Johnson cleared her throat seeing the contention between them. "This is Dale…Dale Anderson, He will be your unit secretary."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Oliver." Dale said standing up to greet the young doctor. "I've done my research on you, and I must say I'm excited to be working with you."

Thank you**,** Dale." Reid glanced around the room. "I'm really glad to see the enthusiasm here. We will be saving lives and helping families." Luke immediately picked up on the word "We."

"I'm not nice by nature," he continued, focusing his attention on the trio in front of him, "But we all seem to have a common goal here. We want to help our patients and their families, and we want to give the best care possible." He glanced around to each of them, "And I'm in…if you're in." He smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes…" Luke said to himself.

"Perfect…"Bob smiled.

The tour finished up with Bob and Reid. It appeared all things were a go. Reid was sitting in the doctor's lounge going over the financial reports of the hospital when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" He said breathlessly, as he tapped the pencil to his temple.

"Hey…" Luke peeked around the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah…" Reid sighed, closing the folder. He rubbed his temples tiredly.

"I spoke to Rob, and your rental car is ready.

"Rob…." Reid questioned as he pulled off his lab coat.

"Yes, Rob's rentals…" Luke smiled.

"Rob's rentals... no, Enterprise…Avis… Hertz…" Reid asked expressionless.

"Nope…." Luke smirked…shoving his hand in the pocket of his jeans…"So you ready?"

"Let's go…" Reid said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Reid sat in the parlor, sipping on a cup of tea. He was reading one of his medical journals. Enjoying the quite.

"Hey…" Luke said as he walked quietly in the room.

"Oh Hey**,** Luke." Reid replied, placing a bookmark between the pages he was reading. "You look nice." He complimented. Luke was wearing jeans as usual, but this time he wore a white tee under a soft grey vest, which was worn under a loose fitting black blazer. His hair was styled perfectly. He looked hot.

"Thank you. Noah and I are going to the movies."

"Nice…" Reid nodded approvingly. "Have fun."

"You're not going out?" Luke asked as he sat down on the ottoman.

"Nope, I'm gonna sit here and read my book." He held it up for Luke to see. "And wait for Emma's fried catfish, homemade coleslaw, and French fries." Reid stated with a huge grin. "Did I mention, that woman can cook?"

"Yes, you did…" Luke laughed. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted him. He pulled it from his pocket, and recognized Noah's number. "Hold on." He smiled. "Hey, Noah." Reid smiled, returned to his reading.

"Oh…Oh, yeah I understand." He said softly as his smile faded. "Sure...yeah we can do it another time." He said disappointedly. "See you soon." He sighed as he closed his phone. Reid could not help but hear Luke's end of the conversation.

"Everything alright?" He asked closing his book again.

"Yeah…Yeah." Luke replied with a distant look in his eyes. "Noah had to cancel." He explained sadly.

"Why?"

"He has to study…you know."

_No, I don't know… __but the boyfriend is an idiot__. _Reid said to himself. "Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm getting undressed," Luke replied slipping out of his jacket.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going out."

"The hell you aren't…" Reid countered. "What time does the movie start?"

"It starts at 8, why?"

"Because, we're going to the movies." Reid smiled pushing himself from the chair.

"But…Reid, you don't have to."

"I know I don't, but the last movie I saw was the 'God Father…two…" He added, "Three was…well." He sighed. "Let me change and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Reid…." Luke smiled pulling his jacket back on.

"Luke…" He said teasingly, as he walked out the parlor.

Luke smiled as he watched Reid. "Thank you." He said to himself as he turned off the light, heading toward the kitchen to wait for his date.


	4. Chapter four

Luke couldn't help but think that Reid looked nice in his formfitting jeans and a black button down shirt. He smiled as the man pulled on a light jacket and turned to face him. "All set?"

"Yeah," Luke smiled as he lifted himself away from the counter he'd been leaning against. "You…you look nice."

"I always look nice," Reid smirked and turned to leave the room leaving Luke to shake his head behind him. He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be an interesting night after all.

"Thanks again for coming with me." Luke said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they approached the ticket counter."

"I'll do you one better," Reid said stepping forward. "Two tickets for Salt, please."

"You don't have to do that," Luke protested reaching for his wallet to pay for his ticket.

"I don't mind," Reid replied. "You can get the snacks."

"Okay, I won't argue with you this time," Luke smiled holding his hands up in surrender. He stood back and watched Reid pay for their tickets, before walking past him into the movie theater. Luke followed close behind as he tried to figure out the man in front of him. Why was Reid doing this? Did he just want Luke to have a good time, or was there an ulterior motive. He knew he was over-thinking things and he needed to just enjoy himself. After all he had managed to accomplish two things; he got Reid out of the house and he was getting to see a movie he really wanted to see. It was a win-win. For a fleeting moment he was upset that Noah had to cancel…but the moment passed when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"It's our turn," Reid said nodding at the woman behind the snack counter. She was waiting for them to order.

"Oh…order whatever you want, I'll get it," Luke said thinking that a bucket of popcorn with extra butter sounded really good.

"Two large buckets of popcorn, one order of Nachos, a box of Raisinets, and two diet cokes please."

"Are you sure you're finished," Luke asked raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"Hmmm, I should get an extra box of Raisinets just in case…and extra butter on the popcorn."

Luke shook his head a smile crossing his lips as he paid for their food. Reid's appetite amused him greatly, and he couldn't help but wonder how the man stayed so fit…not that he was actually checking him out or anything.

"What are you doing?" He asked when they entered the dimly lit room and Reid stopped partway down the aisle. Reid ignored him as he started counting the seats with his eyes. He nodded his head slightly as he did so while all Luke could **do** was watch in wonder.

"Here," He said pointing to two seats in the center of the room. This is the perfect spot to watch." He moved into the row looking up when he realized that Luke hadn't followed him. "Are you coming?" he asked taking his seat as he set the snacks down to his left.

Luke moved forward balancing the sodas as he did so, and handed one to Reid before he settled into his seat placing his own drink in the cup holder beside him. "You really take this going to the movies business seriously don't you?"

"I figure if I am going to sit in a darkened theater for two hours I want to at least be comfortable," Reid explained stuffing a hand full of hot kernels into his mouth. He reached over for the other bucket of popcorn and placed it in Luke's lap. "Here's your popcorn. From where we sit you should be able to have the best possible movie experience. Trust me the counting works."

The theater went dark before Luke had a chance to respond. Reid knew the young man wanted to say something, but instead he turned his attention to the movie screen watching the inane previews that aired before every move. Usually this process annoyed him. He preferred to arrive at the theater just in time for the actual feature. He smirked as he thought about all the annoyed looks he got from others when he was blocking their view as he found just the right seat. This was different though; he wasn't annoyed, and he didn't mind the previews. In fact he barely watched the screen. His eyes were focused on the blond who sat beside him. To him the view was much better than any movie.

_Reid's gaze was riveted on the scene before him. To him it was the most startling thing he had ever seen…it intrigued him to the point of distraction and inevitably it was turning him on. He watched with baited breath as those full lips wrapped around the popcorn kernels causing a drop of butter to slide down the smooth chin. A pink tongue attempted to catch the butter before slipping back into the deepest crevices of that mouth. A hand came up to wipe away the grease before the tongue appeared again to lick the salt off those lips. Reid squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as he watched that same pair of lips wrap around the straw. He could have sworn that chin deliberately bobbed up and down as the liquid was sucked up into that mouth. He bit his lip as the Adam's apple moved as the liquid was swallowed. _

"Reid," Luke asked his mouth still full of popcorn. He stopped for a moment to chew, his eyes focused on Reid who looked dazed. "Are you alright?" He asked taking another sip of soda to wash the kernels down.

"I'm fine," Reid said hoping his voice didn't sound strained. "I'm just out of popcorn," he looked down at his empty bucket as if to accentuate the point.

"Oh, here," Luke said dumping part of his bucket into Reid's empty one. "You sure have a hearty appetite, Dr. Oliver."

"What can I say, I like to eat," Reid smiled popping kernels in h is mouth as he returned his attention to the movie screen. By the time the movie was over he had successfully managed to convince himself that what he was feeling was more than okay. Luke was an attractive guy after all…and it was okay to look. He knew one thing for certain as he and Luke left the movie theater; the boyfriend was an idiot.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked as he placed a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Yes," Reid managed a smile as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"I did," Luke grinned. "Thanks a lot for coming out with me. I honestly didn't want to sit at home."

"And you shouldn't have to on a Friday night," Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I enjoyed the company too."

"How many times do I need to see you two together before I'm allowed to be concerned?"

Reid rolled his eyes as he and Luke turned to see Noah standing before them with his arms crossed against his chest. He bit back the instant retort that came to mind and stepped aside to allow Luke to hand the boyfriend.

"Noah," Luke said pulling him to the side, "It's not like that. Besides, I thought you had to study."

"I…I...I did have to study. I just came to Java to get coffee. And then I see my boyfriend," he said putting emphasis on the word as he glared at Reid, "Out with the good Dr. Oliver."

"I was already dressed so he decided to go with me to the movies."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It wasn't a date, Noah. I had a date with you, remember? But you cancelled on me at the last minute."

"I had to study," Noah charged. "There's a big exam coming up."

"Well didn't you know you had to study before you invited me out on a date, Noah? Or was the plan all along to invite me out just to cancel?"

"Of course I didn't invite you out to cancel, Luke. Don't be ridiculous."

"No, what's ridiculous is your attitude right now. I can't believe you're mad at me for going to the movies."

"I don't mind you going to the movies, Luke. I just don't want you going to the movies with him, that's all."

"Either you believe and trust me or you don't, Noah. Which one is it?"

"Um sorry to interrupt," Reid said stepping forward his gaze focused squarely on Luke. "Luke, do I need to catch a cab to the farm?"

Luke and Noah turned their attention to Reid. "Yes," Noah said abruptly while Luke shook his head in response.

"Noah," he reprimanded focusing on his boyfriend once more.

"Well," Noah countered his arms crossed against his chest again.

"Give me a few minutes, Reid," Luke said not taking his eyes off Noah. "I'll take you back to the farm. It's only right since I brought you here." Reid only nodded and stepped back to wait for Luke to be done. "We'll have to finish this later," Luke said his tone calm as he spoke to his boyfriend. "Later," he said again when Noah opened his mouth to speak. Noah closed his mouth and nodded in agreement. Luke smiled and kissed Noah on the cheek. "You should get your coffee and get back those books. Wouldn't want you to mess up on the big test."

Reid watched Luke walk away and chanced a glance at Noah before following behind him. They didn't speak much on the way home, and it was only when they were safely indoors that Luke turned to him with a smile on his face.

"Thank you again, Reid for going out with me. It's definitely been fun having you here this past week."

"I've actually enjoyed myself too," Reid admitted. I think Oakdale and I just might get along after all."

"Does that mean you're going to take the job?" Luke asked trying not to sound as excited as he felt."

"I don't think the boyfriend will like that much, but yes…I'm going to accept the position. That's why I am going home tomorrow. I have some loose ends to tie up before I can uproot my life."

"Okay…well you have a place to stay until you can find your own place. I think Grandma likes having you around."

"I'll bear that in mind," Reid smirked before turning to head up the stairs. He had to finish packing for his flight, and he was in desperate need of a shower.

Reid was just coming out of the bathroom when he thought he heard Luke talking to somebody. The voice became clearer as he neared Luke's door which was slightly ajar. Luke was sitting inside on his bed, his head leaning against the headboard as he listened to someone on the phone.

"Noah, you're being unreasonable. It wasn't Like that," Luke's voice sounded frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair. Reid frowned, knowing he shouldn't be listening in on the private conversation. It was obvious that they were continuing their argument from earlier. "It's called being friendly, Noah. That's all. Why don't you trust me?"

Reid turned and disappeared back into the bathroom, where he had forgotten to turn off the light. He could still hear Luke, but soon his voice became muffled and Reid realized why as he passed Luke's room to get to his own. The door was closed, but Reid had a feeling that Luke was in for a very long night.

"I can take a cab to the airport," Reid suggested as he took a sip of coffee the next morning. "You look like you could use another ten hours of sleep at least."

"I'm fine," Luke said practically gulping down his coffee before pouring a second cup. "I don't mind taking you to the airport. I have to go to town anyway." He yawned and reached a hand back to rub at his neck. He had spent a good two hours talking to Noah last night, and while usually he loved talking to his boyfriend until all hours of the night, he didn't appreciate having to defend himself for the majority of it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Reid asked the concern clear in his eyes.

Luke yawned and sipped on his coffee, letting the caffeine work its magic. "I'm just not sleeping well," he explained. "Don't worry about me…I'll live."

_You'd be better off if the boyfriend would lay off,_ Reid thought bitterly. He finished off his coffee and placed the mug on the counter. "I'm going to take a cab, Luke. I don't want you trying to drive when you're this tired. It's okay…I'll see you when I get back to town."

Luke tried to stifle a yawn as he shook his head, but to no avail. "Reid I want to drive you to the airport."

"How about I get you to pick me up from the airport when I come back? Right now you should go to sleep. Doctor's orders."

"But I'm supposed to-"

"Whatever you need to do in town can wait, Luke. You need to think about yourself first today. Now do I need to walk you upstairs and tuck you in, or can I trust that you'll go all on your own?"

"Fine," Luke sighed placing his coffee cup on the table. "You have my number, will you at least text me to let me know you arrived safely?"

"You'll be the first person I call," Reid smiled and pulled out his phone to call a taxi. "Go," he said shooing Luke towards the stairs. "The next time I see you I don't want to see circles under your eyes, understand?"

"Thanks for worrying about me, Reid. I really appreciate it."

Reid nodded and watched as Luke disappeared up the steps. He listened for the sound of Luke's door closing before focusing on the phone. "Hello…yes I need a taxi out at One Mile High Road please. As fast as you can. I have a plane to catch."

It was late afternoon when Luke woke up and he had to admit he did feel a lot better now that he had gotten some sleep. When he checked his phone he noticed that Reid had kept his promise. There was a brief message letting him know that he was back in Dallas safe and sound. Luke smiled and sent a thank you back his way before searching his closet for something to wear into town.

He felt bad for the argument he and Noah had had and he wanted to make it up to him. He knew his boyfriend got off of work in an hour and he hoped that maybe they would be able to hang out and make up for lost time.

Noah was wiping down the counter when Luke entered the café. "Hey," he said leaning causally against the counter as Noah cleaned. His boyfriend smiled at him, and went back to what he was doing. "What time do you get off?" Luke asked as he fingers begin to caress the marble surface.

"In twenty minutes," Noah replied. He threw his towel over his shoulder and set about making Luke's favorite latte. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Where's Dr. Oliver," Noah queried as he placed Luke's' coffee in front of him.

"He is back in Dallas," Luke explained. "He left this morning."

"So is that why you're here then," Noah asked condescendingly.

"No," Luke defended. "That's not why I'm here. As I recall I wanted to hang out with you all week. You're the one who bailed on me."

"I'm sorry," Noah said lifting Luke's chin to give him a kiss. "I just had a rough day. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Its okay, Noah. I understand. How about I take you out to dinner?"

"I don't know, Luke."

"Come on. My treat," Luke pouted. "I'll even throw in one of those double chocolate mocha malts that you like. You know you want it."

Noah laughed and shook his head. "Okay, Okay you twisted my arm," He smiled. "I'll finish up here and then we can go."

"Do you want me to wait here or just meet you at Al's?"

"Hmmm, maybe you should go get us a table. I'll meet you there soon." He leaned forward to kiss Luke again, this time allowing his lips to linger before pressing his forehead against Luke's. "See you in a bit."

By the time Noah entered the diner Luke was already seated with a milkshake in front of him, his eyes rived to the menu that Noah was sure he knew by heart. "Hey," he said sliding into the booth across from him. "I don't suppose there's anything different on that menu since the last time you were here."

Luke looked up even as the waitress brought Noah's malt over and set it on the table. "Henry has changed the cornbread recipe," he explained placing the menu down beside him. "I'm in the mood for some chili and cornbread."

"I don't understand how you can eat that," Noah said wrinkling his nose. He took a sip of his malt reveling in the chocolaty flavor. "Why don't we just get burgers and fries like we usually do?"

"You can have what you want," Luke said reaching out to take Noah's hand into his. "How's school going?"

"Great so far," Noah said pausing when the waitress came to take their orders. Luke ordered the Chili and Cornbread combo while Noah went for the deluxe cheeseburger and fries. "I have this project coming up that's going to keep me busy for the whole year," Noah continued once the waitress had walked away. "I just hope I can do it justice. My professor is tough."

"Anything I can help you with?" Luke asked sincerely.

"Thanks for the offer, Luke, but I don't think there's anything you can do to help. You wouldn't understand half the stuff anyway."

"Oh," Luke replied trying to mask how much that statement stung. "Well, the offer stands anyway."

"How are things going with you?" Noah asked changing the subject. "Is the new director of the foundation working out?"

"Actually things are going pretty good," Luke said growing animated as he explained the projects that were in the works, and the grants that had been written recently for several causes. "For the next few months we're going to focus on the Neurological wing. A lot of money is going into this facility to make it the best in the country with all this state of the art equipment. If we succeed it will put Oakdale and Memorial on the map."

"I'm sure a lot of people will benefit from it," Noah commented a soft smile crossing his lips. When Luke actually put his mind to something he could accomplish just about anything.

"Well I sure hope so," Luke said sipping on his milkshake. "Thank you," he said when the waitress placed a bowl of chili in front of him. He picked up his spoon and started stirring in the cheese that sat on top before crumbling in the cornbread. "Dr. Oliver has a lot of great ideas for the wing, and I can't wait to hear more about his plans and work with him. It's going to be great having him here to run things." It was only after he had taken another bite of his chili that he noticed the pensive look on Noah's face. "What?" he asked a confused frown crossing his features.

"Does every conversation have to go back to good ol' Doctor Oliver?"

The disdain in Noah's voice didn't go unnoticed by Luke, and he crossed his arms in front of him as he looked at his boyfriend. "You asked me about work, Noah. The Neuro wing is the biggest project we have going on right now. And Reid is a part of that. His name is going to come up."

"Reid, huh," Noah said mimicking Luke's movements. "Not Dr. Oliver."

Luke shook his head returning his attention to his bowl of chili, determined to enjoy it despite Noah's words. "What's wrong with you?" He asked moments later, placing his spoon on the table. "Reid hasn't done anything to deserve this resentment from you."

"Yet you're defending him already."

"Noah, you're being unreasonable."

"And you're being unfair," Noah charged. "You know how I feel about this, and yet you refuse to listen. I don't know why that surprises me. You never listen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said," Noah charged. "You always do what you want, no matter what I say. You never listen."

Luke could hardly believe what he was hearing, though as he allowed the words to sink in something occurred to him. "This isn't about Reid, is it?" he asked his tone soft as he looked at the man he had loved for the better part of three years. "I can't fight with the past, Noah," he continued when Noah didn't answer him. "It's not fair that you're asking me to.

"I'm not-"

"Yes," Luke cut him off before he could finish his statement. "Yes you are. Every time I do something wrong or you think I've done something wrong you bring up my past mistakes, and I'm sick of it."

"I wouldn't have to say anything if you would just start listening to me. Why are you making such a big deal out of everything? You did the same thing when you went to Dallas. Everything isn't about you, Luke."

"But it is about me," Luke countered, his voice calm yet laced with anger. "Reid's not the issue here at all. I am. You seem to enjoy throwing my past mistakes in my face. It's like you've never forgiven me for those things…no matter how many times I apologize. You just won't let it go."

"How can I when the proof is so blatantly obvious," Noah said gesturing towards Luke as if the evidence was right before him. "You're not in school because you just had to rig that election, and then you go around macking on guys who are old enough to be your father and you –"

"I think we have a differing of opinions when it comes to who doesn't listen," Luke put an end to Noah's onslaught of words. He refused to allow Noah to see how much this stung. He was beginning to see the clear picture here, and quite frankly he didn't like it. "I'm starting to realize that no matter what I do it's never going to be enough. No," he said when Noah opened his mouth to speak. "You listen. I don't think I can be in a relationship with someone who doesn't accept me for me, and don't tell me that you do because it's obvious you don't, Noah. You resent me for a lot of things and you don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

Luke laughed bitterly. "You sure have a funny way of showing it, Noah. Through all the bumps in the road I feel like I've been fighting for us…but I'm starting to wonder if maybe I'm fighting a losing battle."

"That's crazy," Noah said reaching out to take Luke's hands into his. "I love you, Luke."

Luke withdrew his hands and stood up from the table. "Sometimes love just isn't enough, Noah."


	5. Chapter five

Luke wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he emerged from the barn. Afternoon chores were finally done, and he was looking forward to leftover fried chicken, potato salad and a tall glass of lemonade. Just thinking about it made his stomach rumble in protest. Despite the long hours he'd been putting in at the farm Luke felt better than he had in months. The last two weeks had been particularly peaceful. After the confrontation with Noah he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He worked on the farm, went to board meetings at the hospital and even checked in at the foundation from time to time. Keeping his plate full helped the time pass quickly and he would be lying if he said he wasn't aware of what day it was.

The sound of wheels hitting the gravel caught his attention as he reached the front of the farmhouse. He stopped and turned to see who was pulling up, and was amazed to see a huge U-haul truck stopping just behind his car. A smirk crept across his face as he crossed his arms in front of him and waited to see who was behind the wheel.

A man clad in blue jeans and a grey cotton pullover jumped down from the truck and looked towards the house. He smiled when he spotted Luke and waved the young man over. Luke forgot about his need for food momentarily as he approached the truck, his eyes asking the question he couldn't put into words.

"I decided to drive."

"I can see that," Luke laughed nervously. "Though I must say I am finding it hard to imagine you behind the wheel of this huge truck."

"I'm a man of many talents Mr. Snyder," Reid said cheekily. "I had precious cargo that I didn't trust the movers with, so I opted to get my things here on my own. Besides that it saved me from flying. You know how much I hate to fly."

"And again you deprive me of seeing you at the airport," Luke said feigning disappointment.

"I'll let you hold my hand some other time," Reid said his voice soft as he realized the implications of that statement. "I mean…I'm sure I'll have to fly again at some point."

"Hopefully not any time soon," Luke said hugging himself close. "Um, did you get my message?" About a week ago Luke had texted Reid to ask if he wanted to move into the cottage on his grandmother's property. He figured the man would have more privacy out there, and he would still be able to come to the house for dinner if he so pleased. It had been his dad's idea, since his great-grandfather's home was just sitting empty.

"You know I didn't mind staying in the farmhouse," Reid replied with a nod of his head. "I actually find it very comforting…and I love that chair in the parlor."

"Well feel free to come over and use it whenever you like," Luke smiled genuinely. "Don't think of this as we're kicking you out. Dad just figured you'd appreciate having a place to escape to when you want to avoid the madness…and believe me with my family there can be a lot of that."

"From what you've told me so far that seems to describe the whole town," Reid smirked. "So do you want to show me this cottage where I will be staying?"

Luke nodded and walked around to the passenger side of the truck. Reid climbed behind the wheel and followed Luke's directions which took him down the road and around the perimeter of the Snyder property. On the way Luke pointed out the house where he had spent a good portion of his life. "Mom still lives there," he said shaking his head. "I can't tell you how many times I've moved in and out of that place."

"You usually sided with your dad?" Reid asked curiously.

"I've always been closer to him," Luke explained. "He's the one constant in my life…the one person who has never disappointed me in some way. Even my grandmother can't say that, though she's different. I love her to death."

"Your grandma Emma?" Reid asked confused. "She seems so sweet."

"The other Grandmother," Luke corrected. "You'll meet her eventually; she's on the board at the hospital too. She's a classy lady, but intimidating to most. I'm her favorite grandson," He smiled as he pointed straight ahead. "There's the cottage, we can pull up here."

Reid pulled to a stop in front of what was to be his home and nodded his approval. He liked the looks of it already. He was a man of few comforts, and with his schedule a bed was all he really needed.

"Would you like some help moving in?" Luke asked. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what he possibly could have needed a U-haul truck for…but he kept that question to himself. He didn't want to seem like he was prying.

"If you don't mind, that would be great. Unless there's somewhere you need to be."

Luke climbed out of the truck and waited for Reid to come out before replying. "I was set to get a bite to eat, and my stomach is going to hate me…but I can put off lunch to help you."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint your stomach," Reid commented thoughtfully. "I could go for a bite to eat too. How about we get some of this stuff moved, and then we can order pizza. Sound like a plan?"

"I like that." Luke agreed rubbing his hands together. "Do you think we can do it all by ourselves?"

"I think you're more than capable," Reid said nodding at the muscles that bulged out of Luke's shirt."

"That's from hours of lifting bales of hay and such," Luke admitted moving around to the back of the truck. "Let's get started," he said releasing the latch to open the truck. "Before my stomach really has a fit."

Reid stood for a moment and watched Luke jump into the bed of the truck. He had to admit Luke looked much more rested then he had the last time Reid saw him. He wondered about the changes, but figured now was not the time to ask about them. He certainly didn't want to bring up anything that could potentially be a sore subject.

"Hey are you coming?" Luke asked drawing Reid out of his thoughts. Reid nodded and jogged over to the truck. It was time to start his new life in Oakdale…first step, moving in.

As it turned out Reid didn't have a lot of stuff to move into the already furnished cottage. The truck as it turned out was full of boxes of books and about a dozen bookshelves. There was a large television and some other odds and ends as well, but the books and the shelves were the most important.

'You weren't kidding when you said your belongings were meager were you," Luke asked as they moved the desk into what would be Reid's office. "A television, a bed, a desk, and some pictures…I'm only slightly amused that you needed the truck."

"I spend more time at the hospital than anything else," Reid explained. "Had the TV to catch the game when I could, and watched the Discovery Health channel but…I really had no need for much else. My life was the hospital."

"Didn't you ever get out to have fun?" Luke asked even as he left the room to retrieve the box that held the parts to Reid's office chair. "Surely you had friends to hang out with," he said continuing the conversation as if he had never left.

Their hands touched briefly when Reid reached for the box and they looked up at each other locking gazes. Reid pulled his hand away first smiling apologetically as he ran the hand through his short cropped curls. 'Most of my friend's worked," he said in response to Luke's earlier query. "And then I don't know if I could call them friends really. I mean they were certainly colleagues, but I don't think I would have confided in them with my deepest darkest secrets or anything."

Luke placed the box on the ground and shook out his hand as if he could stop the tingling he felt from that touch. He gathered he must have rubbed the rug with his feet; it was the only way he was willing to explain the electric charge that shot threw his arm. "Well if I have anything to say about it you will get out sometimes," he said as he started taking the pieces of Reid's chair out the box. '"I certainly don't mind being your first friend in town."

"I don't think the boyfriend would like that very much," Reid commented nonchalantly. When Luke didn't respond he wondered if perhaps he had overstepped with the statement. He watched as Luke put the finishing touches on the chair and turned it up right to test his handiwork. "I'm sorry," Reid said stuffing his hands in his pockets as Luke took a seat in the newly assembled chair. "I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't be," Luke shook his head as he rolled the chair back and forth across the floor. "Noah and I aren't on speaking terms right now. I actually haven't spoken to him since the day you left."

"Oh," Reid commented filing away that piece of information. "Do you…want to talk about it?"

"Actually I want pizza," Luke said desperate to change the subject. "We can eat and then put together the bookshelves and then you'll be all moved in."

"So," Luke said plucking a pepperoni off his slice of pizza and slipping it into his mouth, "tell me about these friends or colleagues you had in Dallas."

"There's nothing to tell," Reid said taking a bite of his slice. "We all worked at the hospital together, some of us have known each other since medical school…but I wouldn't say we were friends or anything. I don't think I've had a friend since," He paused as he chewed, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Since ever," he said finally shrugging his shoulders as he took another bite.

"So what you're saying is you didn't really hang out much?"

"I think the last time I hung out was during medical school. And it didn't end well."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked intrigued. He finished his piece and reached for another slice as he waited to see what Reid would say.

"Let's just say I was the designated driver that night, and the results weren't pretty."

"Okay, but being the designated driver is a good thing."

"It was a group of six of us, and I was the only who sober enough to think coherently. And the lot of them got sick in my car." Reid wrinkled his nose at the memory. "It wasn't a pretty sight."

"That's just gross," Luke said looking at his pizza with disdain before dropping it on the place.

"Tell me about it," Reid agreed his mouth full of cheese and sauce. "It was definitely not fun."

Luke couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he watched Reid scarf down his food. He couldn't believe how comfortable he was at the moment. Just sitting here with Reid, without a care in the world, talking about nothing in particular; it was nice, and it was something he could get used to.

"So what else do you want to know about me, Mr. Snyder?" Reid asked even as he reached for the last piece of pizza.

"Hmmm," Luke said tapping his lip with his finger as he thought of a good question to ask. "Well, you know about Noah…why don't you tell me about your personal life."

"Wow, that is personal," Reid commented as he continued to focus on the pizza. "I figured you'd ask me something like what's my favorite color, which is silver by the way, or do I like listening to music. I didn't think you'd go for the juggler."

"Well, I figured since I had the floor I'd ask a question I wanted to know and not beat around the bush."

"Why do you want to know," Reid asked raising a hopeful eyebrow.

"It only seems fair," Luke said shrugging it off. "I mean you know about my personal life."

"That's because you offered to share it," Reid reminded him.

"So. You still know."

"I don't think my personal life is that important, Luke."

"Well alright," Luke pouted. "I will let it drop for now. Let me think of another question."

"You do that," Reid said standing to take the pizza box in the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink while I'm up?"

"Just a coke please," Luke replied, his mind working overtime to think of something he could ask the elusive doctor. "He wasn't upset that Reid wouldn't answer the relationship question, but he could admit that he was curious. He wondered if Reid's hesitation was because of some long ago past flame. A relationship that didn't end well. And since he was very familiar with rocky relationships he wasn't going to push.

"Are you looking forward to starting work tomorrow?" Luke asked when Reid returned to the living room. "Thank you," he said taking the cold soda Reid offered him. Reid nodded and raised his own can before taking a sip.

"Tell me some more about this Neuro wing," he said reclaiming his seat on the floor. "When is it scheduled to open?"

"We're hoping that it can open by December," Luke replied, his finger tracing the rim of his soda can. "The builders seem to be working ahead of schedule as you saw, and with your new innovations and ideas I think we can actually make the deadline. I'm really very excited about this project."

"I can tell," Reid said the admiration clear in his voice. He took another sip of his drink and placed the can beside him on the floor. "What do you do, Mr. Snyder?"

"What?" Luke asked taken aback by Reid's sudden formal tone.

"Well I don't suppose you spend all of your time in board meetings for the hospital, and I'd like to think you have other interests besides working on your grandmother's farm and playing babysitter to rugrats" _and the idiot boyfriend_ Reid added silently.

"Well I don't know honestly," Luke replied suddenly feeling inadequate beside the world-renowned Neurosurgeon who most likely knew what he wanted to be the moment he hit puberty. "I mean I don't really know what I'm good at anymore."

"Luke."

"Yeah?" Luke said noting the seriousness in Reid's tone.

"I know I've only known you for a few weeks but I learned something very important in that first day."

"What's that?"

"That you are very bright, very talented, and very smart, but for some reason you underestimate your own potential. Stop doing that."

Luke's expression was thoughtful as he reflected on Reid's words. He was certain that his new friend had no idea how much that truly meant to him. He had definitely given him something to think about. A smile his lips as Reid stood excusing himself from the room. He returned moments later with the first of the bookshelves and silently pulled the pieces out of the box so that they could be assembled. Luke placed their cans on the coffee table and switched on the TV to play in the background as they worked. Lifting himself up off the floor he went searching for the tools he knew his dad left in the house. Finding them he picked out two screwdrivers and handed one to Reid. Their fingers touched momentarily as the tools passed hands and they shared w warm smile before focusing on the task at hand.

Reid's mind was already working overtime as he made his way into Oakdale the next morning. Today would be his first day at Memorial as an employee and while not nervous he could admit that he was concerned with how things would go today. During their tour last week Dr. Hughes had stressed how different things would be here than they were in Dallas and these were differences he would have to deal with. He was certain he'd be able to get along with Bob just well…he just wondered about the rest of the staff.

He parked his car in the hospital parking lot and headed inside to check in. People weren't necessarily his forte, but he was more than willing to give this small talk thing a try. Luke had suggested it would be a good idea to be pleasant. If someone were ta ask him why he was listening to advice from some twenty year old kid he wouldn't have an answer. He knew Luke was young, but he also knew that what he lacked in experience, he more than made up for with charm and sincerity. Reid was starting to think that most people underestimated Luke Snyder, and he was certain that was a big mistake.

By the time he reached his office a=the only thing on his mind was making a good first impression on his charge nurse. He didn't care what people thought of him for the most part, but Agnes…Nurse Watson was going to be his right hand…it would be better for both of them if they got along. Glancing at his watch he realized he had just enough time to grab something to eat and a cup of coffee. He grabbed his jacked and pulled it on over his lab coat before heading out the door.

He groaned inwardly when he entered Java and saw that Noah was behind the counter. [i]this should be fun [/i] he thought sarcastically as he plastered a smile on his face and walked up. "Could I have two large coffees please, one with a shot of caramel and the other with sugars and creams to go please? And a blueberry bagel with cream cheese."

Coming right up," Noah replied smiling as he turned away to fill the order. Reid leaned against the counter and drummed his fingers along it as he watched.

"So," he said clearing his throat. "How did that test go?"

"Excuse me?" Noah asked turning around with the coffees in his hand. He reached for the bottle of caramel and shot one pump into the coffee cup.

"The test you had to take," Reid said raising an eyebrow. "Did all that studying pay off?"

Noah glared at him and focused his attention on the toaster, pulling out Reid's bagel and burning himself in the process. Reid was only slightly amused as he thought about the patients he'd be introducing himself to today.

"Why aren't you getting Luke a bagel?"

"Huh?" Reid asked caught off guard by the question. He narrowed his gaze at the barista who was looking at him with a smug expression on his face. "What are you going on about" He asked trying hard not to lose his patience.

"Luke like's his coffee with extra sugar and cream," Noah said unperturbed.

"And what makes you think this coffee is for your boyfriend?" Reid asked pressing his lips together.

"It is, isn't it?" Noah asked as he took the payment Reid handed him.

Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, placing it under his arm and took the two coffees into his hands. "You know, Mr. Mayer there is a reason why assuming is taboo. But I suppose that's why you're very good at it." Without another word he left leaving Noah to try to figure out what he just said.

"Nurse Johnson," he greeted as he approached the front desk. "Just the person I was hoping to run into."

"Good morning Dr. Oliver. I hope one of those is for me," Agnes said eyeing the coffees he held in his grasp.

"As a matter of fact," Reid said holding it out to her, "It is. I apologize that I did not know how you take it…so I brought creams and sugars just in case."

"I think you and I will get along just fine," Agnes replied amicably.

"That's what I'm hoping," Reid muttered behind his coffee cup. He watched as his charge nurse doctored her coffee to her liking and then started a conversation with the unit secretary. Reid took the opportunity to sip on his coffee and observe what was going on around him. For a small hospital there seemed to be a lot of activity. Everywhere he looked there were nurses and doctors scrambling around. Some were ready to leave for the day, while others were coming in and finding out where they needed to be. He spotted Dr. Hughes and nodded his head in greeting as the elderly man made his way down the hall.

"Dr. Oliver," Agnes pulled him back to the present. The charge nurse was looking at him with an expression on her face that he couldn't read. Her head was tilted to the side and she held a bunch of folders in her arms.

"Yes, Nurse Johnson?"

"If you're finished with your morning coffee you we have a busy morning ahead of us. Mondays are always the worst because no one wants to be here, especially the staff," she winked as she handed him the first folder. "Follow me; there is a patient in exam room one who needs your attention."

Reid finished off his coffee and tossed the cup in the wastebasket before following behind Agnes. Day 1 at Oakdale Memorial had officially begun.

"I don't understand what you're so upset about," Agnes said making no bones about the fact that she was cross. She and Reid were standing by the nurse's station discussing the patient in room 130.

"You don't realize what you did wrong?" Reid asked incredulously. "Really?"

"All I did was try to help Mr. McDaniels feel more at ease. What's so wrong with that?"

"Mr. McDaniels should be resting," Reid retorted. "He's about to undergo major surgery"

"All more the reason for him to be reassured," Agnes cut him off at the pass. "You should have seen him Reid, he was so apprehensive and scared, and all he wanted was his family and his friends around him to offer their support."

"So if he asked for a double cheeseburger with fried and a malt from Al's would you think that was okay too?"

"No," Agnes charged back. "That's different and you know it. "I don't see the problem with Mr. Mc  
Daniels having a few people around him to help ease his nerves."

"This is a hospital, Agnes. Not a circus. A huge crowd of people in a hospital room is not uniform. End of story. And the next time you do something like that behind my back-"

"You'll do what? " Agnes challenged getting right up in Reid's face as she spoke. If not for the fact that he was a little peeved Reid would have actually been impressed. This one had spunk. "For your information Dr. Oliver I don't need to do anything behind your back. If I feel like you're making the wrong choice I'll tell you to your face, understand?"

Reid had the good sense to back up a step, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had knocked him down a peg. "Just don't let it happen again," he said nonchalantly.

"Uh huh," Agnes said once again stepping into Reid's personal space. "I'll tell you something, Dr. Oliver. You may be a brilliant surgeon but your human skills are severely lacking." Without another word she thrust the folders into his arms and walked away in a huff.

"I'm glad we got that settled," he yelled after her retreating back. He waited until she had disappeared completely before turning to place the files on the counter. "Hey," he said not hiding his surprise as his eyes fell on Luke. He couldn't help but notice how nice Luke looked in tan pants, a navy blue pinstriped shirt. "Not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing here?"

"I see you're making a great first impression on Agnes," Luke smirked.

"How much of that did you hear?" Reid asked even as he attempted to appear uninterested in Luke's response.

"Enough to know that I think you've met your match," Luke laughed easily. "What was that about anyway?"

"We just disagreed about how to make a patient comfortable before surgery, nothing major," Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Besides…I think she likes me. I'll have her eating out of my hands in no time."

"So sure of yourself are you?"

"Always," Reid smiled and leaned against the counter. "So what are you doing here? And why are you so dressed up?"

"I just got out of a board meeting," Luke explained. "I figured since I was here I would stop by and see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"Sure. You feel like hanging around for a few minutes? I need to finish up some paperwork then I'm all yours."

"That's fine…then you can tell me what you and Agnes were arguing about."

"I just don't think a hospital room should be turned into a zoo," Reid insisted as he and Luke walked out of the hospital twenty minutes later. "We're here to save lives, not throw tea parties and picnics"

"Be that as it may," Luke countered as they headed for the parking lot, "I think Agnes is right on some level. Maybe there were too many people in the room, but it was important for Mr. McDaniels to feel at ease. I mean you were about to cut into his skull…that's very scary and not just for him either."

"You aren't going to start on the lounges again are you," Reid asked with a heavy sigh. He and Luke had had this conversation during the original tour of the facilities. "I still say a lounge is a waste of valuable space and we need every inch. Look, if we do this right we could have the number one Neuro facility in the Midwest, so save the…stuffed animals and the video games for the peds department.

"Have you ever been in the waiting room when someone you love is being operated on?" Luke asked leaning against his car. "It's hell," he continued when Reid didn't reply. "There's nothing to look at. There's nothing to eat, or drink, the chairs are uncomfortable, and all you can do is stand there and think about the fact that behind those doors your entire life could be changing, and there's nothing you can do about it. It's awful being so powerless."

"But they are powerless," Reid retorted.

"No…they have to be there for their loved ones," Luke explained and Reid could tell how passionate he was about this.

"IF you say so," he said opening the passenger side of Luke's car and slipping inside. Luke sighed and slipped behind the wheel, his eyes focused on Reid who turned to him and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I agree with you that this could be a state of the art facility, Reid. And I can tell you are really passionate about the ideas and all, but I think you are proving Agnes's point. Basic humanity dictates that you treat the whole person…including the support system. You'd do good to learn that."

Reid rested his head back against the chair and really thought about what Luke was saying. For someone so young he really did make a lot of sense. "

"Do you think I was wrong about Mr. McDaniels?" he asked realizing that Luke's opinion actually meant something to him.

"I think you were thinking about it from a completely clinical standpoint…and in that you were correct," Luke replied his tone thoughtful. "I do think that Agnes only had good intentions by letting the family see him before the surgery though. And it all turned out okay right? I mean you operated and Mr. McDaniels is in recovery now?"

"The surgery was successful," Reid admitted.

"Good," Luke said as he focused on the road ahead. The car was silent during the drive to the restaurant as both men were caught up in their own thoughts. It was only after Luke had stopped the car and was about to get out when Reid called his name. "Yeah?" he asked turning to stare into crystal blue eyes.

"I think you're right…about the lounges. Do you think there is enough funding for them?"

Luke nodded as a smile crossed his lips. "Yeah, for them and the labs." Reid smiled too and once again silence fell for the briefest of moments. "Come on," Luke said glancing at his watch. "Let's go eat before you have to get back to work."

His breath caught when he saw them, an immediate frown crossing his features as he took a sip of his iced tea. He watched from his vantage point as they approached the Maitre d. His eyes narrowed as the one man held a conversation with the host while the other leaned against the bar causally talking to the bartender. This man was so smug, so sure of himself and full of arrogance. He put his glass down and excused himself from the table even as he made eye contact with the guy at the bar. Their eyes remained locked for a moment before almost simultaneously focusing their gazes on the unsuspecting blond.

A frown crossed the face of the man at the bar as he shifted his gaze to the brunette coming towards them. This was not going to end well, and the person he felt most sorry for didn't even know what was about to happen.


	6. Chapter six

"Luke," Noah snapped catching him off guard.

"Noah," Luke turned from where he had been speaking with the Maitre d. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Noah challenged glaring angrily at Reid.

"Wait, Noah," Luke exclaimed glancing between the two men. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why is it that every time I see you he's not but two feet behind you?"

"Noah," Luke sighed exasperatedly. "In case you haven't noticed Reid is a colleague of mine."

"A colleague," Noah huffed crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "The last time I checked, in order to have a colleague you have to have a job. And you don't have a job, Luke."

"Hold up," Reid jumped in before Luke could utter a response. "You can't talk to him like that." He said extending his hand forward to stop Noah in his tracks.

"Don't tell me how to talk to my boyfriend," Noah said stepping into Reid's personal space.

"Noah," Luke grabbed him by the arm. "Stop this. Cut it out."

Noah snatched his arm from Luke's grasp and stood toe to toe with Reid.

"Well, if you respected your boyfriend at all, you wouldn't talk to him like this, especially not in public," Reid said his voice calm and condescending at the same time. "If you have a beef with him you should take it outside," his tone was sympathetic as he glanced over at Luke. "But on the other hand," he returned his gaze to Noah, "if your beef is with me, I don't have a problem with settling it right here."

Luke's expression was blank as he watched the scene play out before him. He wanted to reach out to Noah, to stop him from causing a scene, but he found he was rooted to the spot…and all he could do was look on. By this point Noah's friends had made their way over as well…the restaurant was quiet as his and her eyes were focused on Noah and Reid. Luke just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"Actually," Noah said stepping closer to Reid. "My beef is with you, and why you're following my boyfriend, hanging on to his every move. Foot to foot, it's like he can't even turn around without bumping into you."

"Noah," Luke pleaded, "Stop. Don't do this, please."

"You know what, Noah," Reid started in a disdainful tone. "I've watched you since I've been here. And I don't know what relationship you think you've got going on with this man, but you treat him like shit."

"What-"

"You don't even know me," Reid interrupted. "Yet you have full blown arguments with him, in front of me. "And you try to belittle him in front of me."

"Now wait a minute," Noah stammered.

"No. No, I won't wait a minute. You said your beef is with me, so hear me out. And then," he chuckled insultingly, "You call and cancel a date with him, at the last minute, claiming you have to study, and then have the audacity to be upset with him for going to the movies anyway."

"I didn't have a problem with him going to the movies," Noah corrected. "I had a problem with him going to the movies with you. You act like you want him or something," He said stepping back crossing his arms in front of him. "Do you?"

Reid was silent for a moment as his sympathetic gaze locked with Luke's before focusing back on Noah, not backing down an inch. "Yeah. Maybe I do."

It was unclear who looked more stunned; Luke, who wished he could disappear, or Noah, who was very shocked.

Just as Noah was about to speak again the bartender made his presence known. "Okay break it up you two. He stood between them, his eyes flitting from one to the other as he spoke. "I'm gonna need you guys to take this outside. I have a business to run and you're disrupting my customers."

"Yeah, Noah, man. You don't need this shit. Let's go," Noah's friend said agreeing with the bartender.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Noah said turning to leave.

"Wait," Luke called grabbing Noah's arm before he could go. Noah swung around abruptly wrenching his arm out of Luke's grasp, appearing to lunge towards him.

"Don't touch him," Reid said stepping in between them.

"Wait a minute I wasn't gonna…I wasn't gonna…never mind you know what, you can have him," he said the disgust clear in his voice.

"Noah, wait."

"No, Luke. I'm done with you. We're through!"

Luke watched helplessly as Noah walked away from him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into Reid's concerned gaze. It was too much for him at that particular moment. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Luke-"

"I gotta go," Luke whispered, backing away from Reid until his back hit the door. He turned and attempted to open it a few times before it finally gave way, and then he was gone, and all Reid could do was watch him leave.

Reid felt like he was torn in two different directions. He wanted to go after Luke, but he needed to get back to the hospital. When he accepted Luke's lunch invitation he had no idea it would turn into a showdown. It had not been his intention for the afternoon to turn out this way. He saw the hurt in Luke's eyes, and it hurt him to know that some of it was his fault. The bartender asked him if he wanted something to eat, but he declined. He had lost his appetite, and that was a rarity for him. With his stomach empty and his mind full of questions without answers he headed back to work vowing to check on Luke the first chance he got.

He was by the pond when Reid found him, tossing pebbles into the water. Reid watched the stones skip across the surface before sinking causing the water to ripple slightly before becoming calm. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he approached, hoping against hope that Luke would speak to him and allow him to apologize for the afternoon's mishap.

When he returned to the hospital after the failed lunch he had tried to throw himself into his patients. He focused on them and their needs, trying to offer the best care he could. he couldn't help but be a little preoccupied though; and that fact alone disturbed him. Reid had never been one to let his emotions get in the way of his work. He kept his personal life out of the operating room, but today his thoughts were plagued by the look he saw on a certain blond's face. His heart twisted in knots knowing that he had a hand in putting that look on Luke's eyes. He shouldn't have gone off on Noah that way, no matter how angry the man made him. With a heavy sigh he moved forward until he was standing beside Luke.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked as he tossed another stone.

Reid cleared his throat nervously and rubbed his hands together suddenly uncertain of what to say. "I was looking for you."

"Well you found me."

Reid settled down beside him, dusting the dirt off his hands before placing them in his lap. "I came to apologize," he explained returning his gaze to the shimmering water in front of them.

"For what?" Luke asked glancing over at the older man.

"I know I was wrong, and I shouldn't have said anything." He chanced a glance at Luke who nodded for him to continue. "But, damn it felt good to get that off my chest. I'm just sorry you got hurt in the process.

Luke was slightly amused by Reid's statement and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. "Did you mean it?" he asked shyly as his eyes sought out Reid's once more.

"Huh," Reid asked taken aback by the question.

"When Noah asked you that question did you mean what you said?" A moment of silence prompted Luke to pose another question.. "Reid, are you gay? I mean you would almost have to be to have said what you did to Noah, Right? I'm not…overstepping here."

Reid averted his gaze and picked up a stone, feeling the texture of it between his fingers before throwing it into the pond. "I've known since I was nine," he said finally allowing his gaze to meet Luke's. "It's not something I feel the need to broadcast…never felt like proving myself to anyone, you know?"

"How did you know?" Luke asked curiously. His admiration for this man was growing with everything he learned about him. "I mean, I don't think I realized that early."

"I'm special," Reid smiled cheekily. Luke swatted his arm and laughed as he waited for him to continue. "Seriously, I always knew I was different. I was the one who liked watching the Barbie commercials for a glimpse of Ken."

"For real?"

"Yeah," Reid laughed. "I was a weird kid; I don't think I had much of a childhood. My parents used to enter me into tournaments for Chess, I was really good at it, but it felt like something I was doing for them and not for me. My interest in guys was all me, so I kept it to myself until high school. That was a time for experimentation. My first crush was a senior…his name was Ken and well…that didn't end well."

"Wow," Was all Luke could say. "I wish I had known you back then…it would have made things a whole lot easier."

"I take it coming out wasn't as easy for you?"

"Not even close," Luke shook his head and looked out on the water. He smiled as he rested his chin on his knees thinking back to when he was fifteen. "I rebelled hard…and I wanted to get my parents attention. My parents are famous for getting together and breaking up and getting back together."

"Sounds familiar," Reid remarked softly.

"Yeah," Luke laughed bitterly. "I didn't have great role models…well not when it came to relationships anyway. My dad, he's great and I have always been able to talk to him. I came out to him and he was so supportive, but mom was convinced that it was just a phase. I drank a lot," he frowned as he looked at Reid. "I needed to be numb…needed to escape the pain, and that's no excuse I know but it was the only thing I could control at the time."

"I'm not going to judge you, Luke," Reid said placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Things got better," Luke continued taking comfort from Reid's touch. "I got back on track and got this internship at the local TV station and started college. Life was finally starting to look good."

"And that's when you met Noah?"

"Yeah," Luke sighed. "I was annoyed with him at first…he was late for work and I was not amused. But gradually a friendship sprung up and, well you know the story."

"His father shot you, then tried to kill you again, Noah helped you learn how to walk, then married an Iraqi girl," Reid held up a finger as he listed all the things Luke had told him about Noah. "Then he blamed you for his dad's death, and decided to join the army. After which you tried to win an election for him, right."

"Right…the film festival he wanted to be a part of was in danger of being cut…it wasn't a real important issue to the Dean so the SGA president had final say. I take full responsibility for that though; I mean I shouldn't have cheated."

"Maybe not," Reid agreed, "But I would have lied for you."

"You…really?" Luke asked taken aback by the admission.

"I probably would have been upset with you behind closed doors. But to the public we would have been a united front. I'd always be on your side."

"It's not your fault you know," Luke averted his gaze, resting his chin on his knees. "What happened today? It was inevitable. As you can see it's always back and forth with us. We're always okay until I've done something that Noah doesn't like."

"That doesn't seem fair to me," Reid admitted.

"Well what do you mean?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well, relationships are about give and take. It's a two way street. From what I've seen and what you've told me it seems like you're always the one giving. And that can be tiring and not very gratifying. It almost makes you wonder why you even stay. What are you trying to prove and who are you trying to prove it too."

Luke's expression was thoughtful as he listened to what Reid was saying. Why _do I stay?_ he questioned silently. _What am I getting out of this_? A frown crossed his features as he thought about Noah's parting words. He didn't appreciate being treated like a piece of luggage. _Who does he think he is to even say something like that?_ "He's always been that way," he said directing his comment at Reid. "And I've always tried to support him and be there for him. But no matter what I do it's not enough."

"Well, you know Luke, I'm not an expert on relationships or matters of the heart…but maybe you should think about this. Before you guys go…on again."

"Yeah…maybe you're right. I just wish I didn't have to try so hard."

"You shouldn't have to try so hard, Luke. Relationships require work, that's a given but what are you getting in return? Where's the reward?"

"Honestly," Luke shook his head with a sad smile. "I keep waiting for it…but I haven't' gotten it yet. I keep thinking maybe it's coming…"

Instinctively, as natural as breathing he snaked his arm around Luke's frame. Luke rested his head against Reid's chest, seeking comfort in the arms of another man. He had always wished for this feeling in Noah's embrace. But, somehow he always felt cold and alone. He wondered as Reid caressed his shoulder if it was wrong to enjoy this man's touch so much.

"Hey…" Reid spoke softly. "I hate to break this up, but it's getting late. Maybe we should head in." He nodded behind them toward the house.

"Oh…yeah." Luke smiled softly. He glanced down at his watch noticing the time. What seemed like only a few minutes had actually been over an hour. _Funny how time flies_, Luke thought to himself as he allowed Reid to help him stand.

They walked up the trail that lead to the house, and the cottage where Reid was now calling home, engulfed in a comfortable silence. Luke sighed heavily shoving his hands deep in his pockets as Reid followed steadying him with hand placed on the small of Luke's back.

They reached the porch and Luke turned facing Reid and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled, "Luke, I'm really sorry about today." He said honestly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Well, anyway." He said giving him a side-glance. "Goodnight." Reid turned taking a small step forward, when he felt Luke's firm hand grab him by the elbow stopping him abruptly.

"Wait!" Luke called. Reid turned giving Luke's his full attention. "Have you eaten?" He asked.

"Um…No actually, what do you have in mind." Reid asked with an arched brow.

"I haven't either, with all the excitement and all." He ducked his head shyly. My grandmother made meatloaf."

"Meatloaf?"

"Umhum…"

"I could eat." Reid smiled.

"Good. After you." Luke motioned for Reid to enter first. He watched him enter the kitchen rubbing his hands together briskly as he glanced around the room, causing Luke to smile as he closed the door behind them. Truth was he could eat, but what he wanted more was the company…more importantly a certain Dr's company.


	7. Chapter seven

_"Uh-hum... Uh-hum_. Okay, so is there anything else I need to pick up before I come in this afternoon?" Luke asked speaking into his cell phone as he leisurely strolled through Old Town. He had to stop by 'Quick Print' to pick up a few needed supplies for the Foundation. His schedule today was a busy one. He had several meetings at the hospital that would take him until a little after lunch; his plan was to spend the rest of the day at the foundation offices.

"Okay, I'll see you this afternoon." He acquiesced before closing the phone and placing it into his pocket. A small smile formed on his lips, a proud feeling washing over him for one of the silliest reasons. Today was the first day he'd left the farm before Reid. Usually when Luke got up and dressed, Reid was already in the kitchen with Emma and Holden eating breakfast. The running joke was that Luke was always running late, getting up at the last minute only having time for coffee. This morning was not the case, he was dressed, and downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast ready to counter Reid's claims, but to his surprise...no Reid.

His smile slowly faded as he approached Java. Noah was inside wiping down the counter.. He sighed thoughtfully debating on whether or not to go in. He loved their coffee, but he had been avoiding this place after what happened. It had been two weeks since the intense argument that ended with yet another breakup. This time, Luke was sure it was final. He hadn't spoken to Noah except for a few texts where Noah was requesting to pick up couple of his CDs and DVDs that he'd left – preferably, when Luke wasn't around. His reasoning; he didn't want to see him.

He ran his hand down his face wondering what to do. Oakdale was a small town and they were bound to run into each other at some point. He realized things might be awkward for them and even though they weren't a couple any more, he didn't hate Noah…he could never hate him. He had to admit though, that he wasn't sure about how Noah felt. He hadn't been certain how Noah felt about him for quite some time now.

He decided to be the bigger man, face the situation, and try to make peace. He closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and went inside.

Noah immediately glanced up from the customer he was serving and smiled attempting to greet the patron entering the coffee shop. His smile faded quickly upon making eye contact with Luke. He huffed under his breath rolling his eyes as he handed the young woman her change forcing a smile.

"Thank you." He nodded, glaring at Luke from the corner of his eyes. "Um…Cathy you have a customer." Noah informed his co-worker of Luke's presence. "I'm going to take a break." He called out throwing the towel over his shoulder.

"Noah…wait." Luke cautiously stepped to the counter attempting to capture Noah's attention.

"Oh hey, Luke." Cathy greeted, what can I get you?" She asked her voice light and cheerful.

"Hey, Cathy. I didn't want anything I was just coming to see Noah." He replied never taking his eyes of the brunette.

"Oh…okay then." Cathy smiled hesitantly, glancing between the two of them. Judging by the look in her eyes, you'd guess she could feel the tension in the air. "Just let me know if you need anything." She said directing her statement to Luke. "Are you still taking a break?" She asked Noah.

"Yeah…" Noah turned to walk to the end of the counter with Luke following close behind.

"Luke…." Noah gave an aggravated sigh. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You did…" Luke agreed, his voice taking on a tone of solace.

"Then, what….you stalking me now?" Noah asked bitterly.

"No….no." Luke shook his head in response. "I'm not stalking you, I just wanted to make peace.''

"Peace…" Noah spat. "Are you serious?" He frowned. "Wait…" He looked over Luke's shoulder. "Did Dr. Oliver dismiss you already?"

"What?" Luke drew his brows together in confusion. "Dismiss me?" He scoffed, crossing his hands over his chest defensively. "Not that it's any of your business, but there is nothing going on with me and Reid."

"Reid…." Noah sighed. "I hate it when you call him that."

"Why? That's his name, _Noah_." Luke countered.

"Whatever." Noah waved dismissively.

"Noah…." Luke tilted his head attempting to make eye contact. "This has nothing to do with _Reid_, and you know it." He said softly. "You've been upset with me for a long time. I get it. And, I have accepted that. This is what you want… right?" He questioned.

"What?" Noah closed his eyes running his fingers through his hair.

"A permanent break up…you want me out of your life." Luke stated more than questioned.

"Luke…." Noah sighed with irritation, locking gazes with the handsome man standing in front of him.

"I didn't come here to bother you or beg you to take me back, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need me, or need anything just let me know." He sighed pressing his lips together tightly.

"Luke…I…" The chimes at the door, indicating a customer was entering, captured Noah's thought. He glanced over Luke's shoulder with a look of repugnance.

"Yeah…yeah." He said spitefully, "This _is_ what I want Luke. I want you to leave me the hell alone." He grabbed his towel, threw it over his shoulder, and hurried off.

Luke stood motionless, in shock. He grabbed his hair in frustration, taking a deep breath. Regaining his composure, he turned to leave when his eyes locked on a pair of comforting blue ones.

"Hey…." Reid smiled. "Looks like I'm late for the party." He clasped his hands together, nodding in Noah's direction.

"Nawh…you didn't miss anything." Luke replied looking back over his shoulder sadly.

"When are you going to stop torturing yourself?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"This…." Reid nodded, referring to the situation between Luke and Noah. "It's obvious he doesn't want you around, even a blind man could see that, and yet you keep throwing yourself at him. When are you going to accept it's over between you two, Luke?" Reid sighed. "He may have been your first love, but he won't be your _only_ love." Reid smiled tracing his finger over the top of Luke's hand that was resting on the counter.

Luke smiled kindly looking at their hands together and sighed. "I know. I didn't come here to beg him to take me back, I came here to make peace with him, get some closure." Luke explained. Reid nodded in understanding,

"And how did that go?"

"Noah is…. Noah." Luke sighed with a shrug of the shoulder.

"I see, said the _blind_ man."

"Hey, Dr. Oliver." Cathy smiled leaning across the counter with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh, hey Cathy." Reid flashed an awarding smile.

"The usual? Two tall, one with cream and sugar, and one black loaded with sugar?" She smiled. Cathy was familiar with Reid's routine. He stopped by Java every morning picking up two coffees for him and one for Agnes.

"You got it, babe."

Luke stood back with a smile, enjoying the interaction between Reid and Cathy. It was obvious Cathy was smitten with the good doctor, and he knew it. Reid smiled, turning his attention back to Luke after placing his order.

"You…Dr. Oliver," Luke smirked, shaking his finger at Reid teasingly, "Should be ashamed of yourself."

"What?" Reid placed his hand to his chest, feigning innocence.

"She has a crush on you and you know it." Luke grinned.

"I can't help that I'm irresistible." Reid laughed jokingly, causing Luke to laugh along. Their laughter fading to a soft smile shared between them as they waited for Cathy's return.

"Hey…." A look of concern registered on Luke's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Reid asked curiously.

"I noticed you weren't at breakfast this morning and your car was still in the drive when I left."

"Oh yeah, I was up late reading and decided to sleep in this morning, and forgo Emma's fried eggs and hash browns. I noticed I'm losing my boyish figure." Reid laughed rubbing his stomach.

"It happens…." Luke nodded agreeing as he looked down at his own waist.

"Wait…." Reid stepped back thinking to Luke's original question. "Did you miss me?" He asked with an arched brow.

"What…miss…oh no…" Luke stuttered with an embarrassing laugh, "Don't flatter yourself, Reid." he replied teasingly.

"I didn't….you just did." He retorted.

"Whatever…." Luke laughed.

"No you're the one who was worried about me…" He held his arms up in defense. "Just saying…"

Luke couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous doctor's sense of humor.

"Here you go Dr. Oliver." Cathy giggled handing him two coffees. "Oh and we have a new vendor we are using and they brought us some croissants and muffins to try out. I put two banana nut muffins in there." She said handing him a brown bag. "Let me know what you think."

"Thank you Cathy." Reid said handing her a ten-dollar bill. "Keep the change." He winked with a sexy smile.

"Oh thank you." She said clutching the money to her chest. She walked off as if she was walking on air. Both Luke and Reid watched her walk away in amusement.

"So, where you headed?" Reid asked adjusting the coffee and bag of muffins.

"I have to stop by 'Quick Print,' and pick up a few things then I was heading to Memorial."

"Mind if I tag along?" Reid asked.

"Not at all…but what about your coffee, won't it get cold?" He questioned.

"Nothing a few seconds in the microwave won't fix. Besides, Java's cold coffee is better than that crap they call coffee at the hospital any day." He paused briefly, knitting his brows together tightly, "Remind me to put that on my list of things we need to improve." He chucked pointing his finger at Luke.

"Will do." Luke grinned. "After you." He motioned for Reid to go first.

Noah came from the stock room just as they were walking out the door together, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"You okay?" Cathy asked placing a comforting hand on Noah's shoulder. Both watching the seemingly happy couple laughing as they walked off in the distance.

"Yeah…" Noah replied wiping down the counter absentmindedly, his attention focused on Reid and his ex-boyfriend.

The afternoon ended on schedule. Luke was about to head over to the foundation when he spotted Reid at the nurse's station charting. He walked towards him just to say a quick hello before heading out.

"Hey, Reid." He said walking up behind the good doctor, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"Oh hey, Luke." Reid turned around returning the greeting from his young friend. "How's it going?" He asked as he continued to jot down notes.

"Good. I'm all finished here for the day." Luke replied.

"Really…Where are you off to now?" Reid asked closing the chart. He handed it to the unit secretary who smiled, took the chart and headed off the file room.

"I was going to stop off at Al's grab a burger then spend the rest of the afternoon at the foundation.

"That sounds good." Reid said chewing on his lower lip.

"You finished here…want to join me for a burger?" Luke asked casually with a shrug of the shoulder.

Reid sighed, "I wish I could, but I have something else I need to do during lunch."

"Oh…is everything okay?"

"Yeah…I guess." Reid pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the time. "I have an hour to find something to wear tonight."

"Oh yes, the dinner is tonight."

"You going?" Reid asked.

"I hadn't planned on it. It's for Doctors and their spouses."

"Wanna come with me as my guest?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Dr. Oliver?" Luke grinned.

"That depends…."

"On…"

"Whether or not you still have a boyfriend." Reid countered.

"What does Noah have to do with me going to the dinner with you?"

"The capacity."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you still have a boyfriend we go as colleagues."

"And if I don't?" Luke questioned.

"You go as my date." Reid answered confidently.

"I see…" Luke replied thoughtfully. "Where are you going to look for a suit?" He asked deliberately changing the subject.

"I have no idea…" Reid sighed, "Any suggestions?"

"I know the perfect place." Luke smiled proudly. "Follow me." He laughed grabbing Reid by the hand dragging him off.

It was 7:15pm and Reid would be arriving soon. They were meeting at Emma's and Luke was designated driver for the night. Luke stood in the mirror giving himself a once over. He straightened his tie and adjusted the midnight blue jacket he wore over a winter white dress shirt, combing his fingers through his hair allowing a few strands to fall back in place perfectly. A soft smile formed when he heard his grandmother greet his date. She must have said something that amused Reid because his jovial laugh could be heard through out the house.

The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls as he heard someone coming closer, the voice becoming clearer. "Luke….get your butt in gear, we're going to be late." He heard Reid call out. Before he could respond, Reid was standing in the doorway looking spectacular.

He wore the deep hunter green suit that Luke helped him pick out. It fit him perfectly. His short curly hair was styled just right; framing his sculpture face and heavenly blue eyes. Both men stood speechless for a moment, each one admiring the other.

"You look…Um," Reid swallowed hard, eyeing Luke up and down. "Great." He managed to say.

"So do you." Luke nodded trying not to be as obvious as Reid was. "The suit fits great." Luke complimented, clearing his throat. "You ready?" He asked reaching for his wallet sitting on the dresser.

"Yep…" Reid smiled pressing his lips together tightly, as he watched Luke cut off the light. He truly did look amazing Reid thought to himself.

"After you." Luke nodded toward the door allowing Reid to exit first. He stood back in awe at how handsome Reid looked tonight; he was excited about their evening.

Luke leaned against the bar, sipping on a ginger ale in crushed ice with a splash of lime, as he watched Reid mingle with a few other doctors from the hospital that were also invited to the party.

Every now and then, Reid would send him a "rescue me" look and Luke was more than willing to oblige, but for the most part Reid was well behaved, telling a few lame and tasteless jokes that only he and Luke, being the gracious companion, laughed at. The dinner was held in honor the new doctors' joining Memorial, Dr. Reid Oliver of course, the head of the _new_ Neurological wing, which was funded majorly by the Luke Snyder Foundation. Dr. Paul Weiss, head of the Children's Hematology center and Dr. Linda Abels, heading the Gynecological studies and Breast care center.

Bob was very proud of his selections though he secretly favored Reid the best. To him, Reid was a challenge… a work in progress. Everyone one else was personable and professional…Reid only the latter. Bob quickly took note there was one person Reid seemed to be humbled by, and that was Luke.

Luke smiled as he reflected on the evening. They arrived at 8pm sharp as planned, Reid was not one for being late to anything, his motto; _'If you're on time you're late.'_

Dr. Weiss and Abels brought their spouses and Reid brought Luke. The rest of the hospital's board members were there as well including their hosts for the evening, Bob and Kim.

Dinner was served promptly at 8:30, the main course; grilled chicken breast, with some sort of garlic-mashed potatoes accompanied by a green salad, and for dessert, they were served a cheesecake "pudding thingy," as Reid had called it.

Luke chuckled, placing his hand to his mouth, remembering the expression on Reid's face when they brought them dinner. He quietly leaned over and whispered discreetly in Luke's ear they were hitting Al's on the way home, he clearly wasn't impressed.

Luke watched as Reid ended his conversation with Dr. Weiss with a firm handshake and nods then made his way through the throng of invited guest toward him.

Reid sighed as he glanced around the ballroom…"Wanna dance?" He asked causally with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Me…." Luke pointed his thumb to his chest.

"No…" Reid leaned over and whispered, "I was talking to the handsome little number standing behind you."

"Reid…." Luke laughed.

"Of course I was talking to you. You can dance can't you?" He questioned teasingly.

"Yes I can dance."

"Okay then, let's." Reid nodded taking Luke's hand into his leading him onto the dance floor. The room was abuzz with hushed whispers but Reid didn't seem to care. Bob and Kim were already dancing. They smiled warmly making room for them.

Reid pulled Luke into his embrace while Luke on the other hand stood awkward, feeling a bit nervous as he tried to figure out where to place his hands.

All eyes were on them. "What's the problem?" Reid questioned leaning back to look into Luke's eyes.

"Nothing…" He answered biting on his lower lip. He gingerly placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and the other on his waist, willing himself not to look into the doctor's eyes for fear he would see the nervousness in them.

"I thought you said you knew how to dance?" Reid said trying to make eye contact. "Didn't you and Noah go dancing?"

"Yes we did." Luke answered shyly.

"Well, it's the same thing." Reid smiled as they swayed to the music. "Only I'm better looking." He teased.

"It's just everyone is watching us." Luke said faintly.

"So…"

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"No…Why should it?"

"They will be talking tomorrow." Luke countered.

"They're talking already, Luke." Reid said pulling him tighter, keeping in rhythm with the song playing in the background. "And they talk about me already…you too as quiet as it's kept."

"Me…." Luke questioned, loosing step with the beat.

"One step…two steps, keep dancing Luke. If they're going to talk, let's not have it be about clumsy we are."

"Oh…" Luke replied looking down at his feet. Once they were in sync again Luke asked curiously, "Do they really talk about me?"

"Of course. You Snyders are well known around these parts." He admitted, "But, you want to really give them something to talk about?" Reid nodded with a sly smile and before Luke could answer, he swung Luke out spinning him around two times before pulling him back into his embrace with a swift dip, lowering him to the floor them pulled him back into his arms again.

"Wow…." Luke laughed with excitement. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I have many talents you haven't seen yet." Reid bounced his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm gonna start calling you 'Fred Astaire,' from now on." Luke laughed jokingly.

Reid laughed as he pulled Luke deeper into his arms. The song now playing was Al Jarreau's, _'After All'_ Luke smiled softly resting his head against Reid's chest getting lost there. This was so different from being with Noah. He wasn't as comfortable out in public as Reid seemed to be. He would dance at Luke's request, but Luke could feel the tension…the stiffness in Noah's moves, not to mention he was off the dance floor before the last beat of the song faded.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in Reid's natural scent, which was mixed with a spicy citrus fragrance from the cologne he was wearing. It was the perfect blend. His breathing was steady unlike Luke's whose was labored. His heart beat rapidly within his chest. He'd hope Reid didn't feel it, and if he did, he wouldn't tease him about it. Luke was honestly nervous being so close to the man, though he didn't fully understand why, it was just a dance after all…_right_. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the familiar arms that used to hold him…the dark hair and blue eyes. However, the image didn't stay, for this new feeling….almost foreign, yet familiar, outshined it, and it was comfortable for him.

The evening was perfect. Luke felt proud to be Reid's guest. Out of the three doctors honored that night Reid was the most recognized; which in turn brought Luke attention as well, being it was his foundation that was making the advancement of the new wing possible. One of the older gentlemen on the board had already mistaken Luke and Reid as a couple, stating he was very liberal and had no problem working with a couple of the same sex as long as they worked together for the common good, and that was… to save lives. This caused Luke to chuckle under his breath, but for some reason Reid appeared irritated by his statement. Luke made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Luke and Reid walked up to the door in silence, a comfortable one.

"Thank you, Luke, I had a wonderful time." Reid smiled bringing his hand to Luke's waist.

"Me too…" Luke ducked his head bashfully. "We managed to get through the evening without pissing anyone off. I wager to bet that's a first for you." Luke grinned looking into the doctor's charming blue eyes.

"Well…." Reid nodded his head slightly.

They stood there for two beats just gazing into each other's eyes until Reid broke the quiet.

Luke's breath caught as Reid gently caressed his cheek, cupping his chin pulling him closer without hesitation. Before Luke could react, his felt their lips touch sending chills down his spine. His mouth was warm and tasted sweet… intoxicating as his lips pressed against Luke's own. His heart skipped several beats and nervous perspiration formed above his brow, as he felt Reid body pressed against him. He fought the urge to wrap his arms around his suitor's waist and pull him in to deepen their kiss, but lost the battle. Soon his hands were caressing Reid's back and shoulders pulling him in urgently. The kiss was perfect. It felt as if Reid was an expert at giving mind-blowing kisses, because that's exactly what he was doing at the moment…blowing Luke's mind, making him feel light headed. He closed his eyes to heighten the sensation of the firm lips claiming his, parting them slightly allowing Reid's to interlock between them. He was disappointed when Reid pulled back breaking the kiss coolly as if it were a casual thing.

"Thank you." He smiled gazing intently into Luke's receiving brown eyes. And as a gentleman would, he opened the door for Luke and stepped back allowing him room to pass.

Luke stopped at the door and turned to face him, " Reid…You do realize that you kissed me?" Luke nodded hesitantly.

"I know…."

"Kisses are very intimate." Luke reminded him.

"I know…."

"Are you sure about this?" Luke questioned.

"I am….are you?"

"Yes…." Luke answered quickly…assuredly.

"That kiss didn't have Noah Mayer's name written all over it…did it?" Now it was Reid's turn to ask the questions and a valid one at that.

"Not at all." Luke said convincingly with a soft sigh.

Reid nodded shoving his hands in his pocket and smiled. "Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He stated more than questioned.

"For sure…Good night, Dr. Oliver"

"Good night, Mr. Snyder." Reid gave a short nod and winked before walking from the porch.

A satisfied smile crept across Luke's lips as he watched Reid disappear into the darkness. He sighed combing his fingers through his hair, before gently touching his lips still feeling Reid's still pressed against them. He pondered the question. 'Did the kiss have anything to do with Noah…? He could honestly admit to himself it did not that kiss was all about Dr. Reid Oliver.


	8. Chapter eight

"What are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"You. It's your turn?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Luke frowned; he did know what Reid was talking about. The truth was he wasn't sure what he was waiting for and why he hadn't taken the initiative yet. It wasn't like this was a new topic…it was only one they had been discussing for the past month.

"Luke," Reid said even as he moved his chess piece, "Everyday you put it off is another day wasted. The door of opportunity isn't going to stay open for long."

"I know," Luke sighed and shook his head. "I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'm deluding myself," Luke admitted. He looked up into caring blue eyes and felt immediately that he could be honest with Reid. It was a nice feeling. "I mean I don't know what I'm good at."

"Yes you do," Reid countered gently. "You just don't believe in yourself, and you haven't forgiven yourself for acting on impulse."

"Is that all it was," Luke asked raising his eyebrows at how casually Reid could refer to what he felt was his biggest shame.

"Of course," Reid said matter-of-factly. "You're very bright, Luke. I think the business world would be very lucky to have someone like you in their corner. I also believe that you have the talent to put some of these writers today to shame. "You just need to get back out there and make it happen."

"It's not that simple, Reid."

"Isn't it?" Reid countered easily. Their chess game was forgotten as he focused solely on Luke. "It's October, there is just enough time for you to fill out an application, put together a portfolio of your business successes and your writing and put it out there. If they don't take you then it's their loss, Luke. There are other schools out there that will without hesitation. You just need to make the first move."

"You really have that much faith in me," Luke said awed by the warm feelings Reid's words offered. It was completely by accident that Reid had stumbled upon a piece of Luke's writing. Reid had arrived early for his meeting with Luke, who told him to pull up the proposal while he finished with a few phone calls he needed to make. Reid had settled down in front of Luke's computer, searching for the proposal they needed to review. With a few clicks he stumbled upon a short story written by one Luke Snyder. His interest piqued he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Luke's back was turned before focusing on the words before him. By the time Luke was ready for their meeting he had read the entire file and closed it, making a note to question Luke about it later.

"You have done nothing but impress me since we met, Luke. Don't make this so complicated…you know I'm in your corner."

A soft smile crossed Luke's lips as he leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "For always knowing what I need to hear."

"You're welcome," Reid grinned back at him. "Now make your move."

Luke laughed as he focused once more on the chess board. While they hadn't put a label on their relationship they had been pretty inseparable since their first kiss. More often than not, Luke would spend time with Reid at the cottage; even when Reid worked a particularly long shift, Luke was around to keep him company until he wound down enough to go to sleep.

"Check," Luke said proudly even as Reid's pager started to beep. "The hospital?" Luke asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Reid said checking the message. "I have to go…it's an emergency. You'll have to hold off beating me until another time." Luke smiled, gladly accepting Reid's kiss before the man slipped on his shoes, grabbed his coat and rushed out the house without another word.

He sighed contentedly as he carefully placed the chess board on the table, keeping the pieces in place until the next time they were able to play. It was a testament to how comfortable they were around each other that Reid would just leave at the drop of the hat, trusting that Luke would clean and lock up before heading home. He thought about that as he cleaned up the cartons of Chinese food take out they'd been eating from. This was how a relationship should be; comfortable and relaxing without a lot of fuss. He was sure that he and Reid would have their disagreements, what couple didn't? But he was confident that they would be able to work through them by just talking it out.

It felt good to be with someone who didn't expect more than he could give. Someone who respected and valued his opinion, and actually liked having him around. The best part was that he didn't feel like he was doing all of the work. He had been more relaxed over the past month then he could ever remember being; and he finally felt like he knew what it meant to be happy and free; it was a nice feeling indeed.

He locked up the cottage and headed back to the house, ready to get some work done before turning in for the evening. He hoped that Reid's emergency wasn't too serious, and that the man would be able to get a good night's rest. Sometimes Luke thought he worked too hard, but truthfully he admired his work ethic. There was nothing wrong with keeping busy, especially if you were doing something you were passionate about. Writing had been his passion once, and truth be told he was excited to get back into it.

_He could remember very clearly the moment he started writing again. It had been the night of their first date. After Reid left he had tried without success to get some sleep. His mind was too full of thoughts, and the memory of Reid's lips was ever present on his lips. He gave up on sleep and rummaged around his room until he found a notebook. He traced the cover with his finger, a fond smile crossing his lips as he settled down at his desk. He picked a pen up out of his cup, turned to an empty page in the notebook and tapped the pen against his lip for a moment before starting to write._

_That had been a month ago, and ever since he had been writing nonstop. Reid stumbled upon it completely by accident, and he had been encouraging him ever since. The next time Reid asked Luke what he wanted to do; Luke had an answer for him. He wanted to prove that he had what it took to be the head of this multimillion dollar foundation. He wanted people to take him seriously and he wanted to write._

If he was honest with himself he could admit that the prospect of going back to school excited him just as much as it frightened him. There was a lot to think about with the decision he had to make, and Reid was right, he needed to make it soon. He had a chance to get back into the game sooner rather than later. Once the cottage was safe and secure he headed home and pulled up the college website on his laptop. A soft smile crossed his lips as he clicked on the link to enroll.

"What's the nature of the emergency?" Reid asked rolling up his sleeves even as he accepted the chart being handed to him.

"Young adult male, fell off a ladder following an explosion…." Reid just raised his eyebrows as the explanation, his eyes reviewing the chart as he prepared himself for the task ahead. It wasn't for him to judge the actions of others.

"Okay, well let's see what we can do to relieve the pressure, shall we?"

Four hours later Reid stepped out of the operating room and rested his head against the wall. He pulled the surgical mask off his face, releasing a heavy sigh as he thought about what happened in there. The young man had hit his head harder than the scans indicated. Besides the swelling there had been hemorrhaging as well. Reid had managed to stop the bleeding, but he could not guarantee that the patient would awaken without complications. In Reid's estimation he was lucky to be alive…for now that had to be enough.

He waited until the patient had been moved to recovery before leaving the hospital. The staff was under strict orders to call him immediately if a problem arose. The next twenty-four hours would be critical, but he was optimistic about the kid's chances of waking up. He spent the forty-five minute drive home going over the surgery in his head. He thought about every incision and every probe, trying to convince himself that he had done all that he could. He always did his best, sometimes it paid off and other times…

A frown crossed his features as he let that thought trail off. He turned down the road leading to the farmhouse. The house was dark save for a single light burning from an upstairs window. By now Reid knew the farmhouse like the back of his hand, and easily navigated through the dark to the door that would take him upstairs. He made sure to skip over the squeaky step on his way up and paused when he reached his destination. He was certain he stood there a full five minutes before finally just knocking as he had planned.

Luke was in a creative haze when he heard the knock on the door. "Come in," he said without taking his eyes off the screen. His fingers flew across the keys, trying to keep up with the thoughts that were rushing out of his head. Reid opened the door and just watched as Luke typed away. He was reluctant to interrupt him, liking Luke's current state to his when he was talking about the brain. It was called being in the zone.

He was about ready to turn around and leave when Luke stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Their gazes locked and Reid hazarded a tired smile as he leaned against the doorframe. "I didn't mean to interrupt," he said as way of explaining his sudden appearance at Luke's door. "I just…I'm sorry I should let you get back to your writing."

"Reid," Luke called stopping him in his tracks. The sound of his name floating from Luke's lips was sweet as honey, almost palpable. He didn't think he'd ever tire of hearing it.

"I shouldn't have come," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Just get in here," Luke said concern clear in his chocolate gaze. Realizing that the fight was lost he stepped inside and closed Luke's door behind him. Luke saved his document and pushed his laptop to the side, focusing completely on Reid who settled down beside him and started to talk.

"You look exhausted," Agnes commented the next morning, accepting the cup of coffee Reid handed her. "Rough night?"

"I could have used you last night," Reid took a sip of his coffee before placing it on the counter. "Emergency surgery…four hours and a lot of close calls."

"Sorry I missed it. Are you sure you're okay today, Reid?"

"Dr. Oliver," Dale, the unit secretary came towards them in a brisk run.

"Slow down, Mr. Anderson, "We don't need you to end up in here as a patient," Reid cautioned a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Sorry sir. It's just that I saw Dr. Hughes in the hall and he asked me to find you quickly." Even as he spoke, Dale placed a folder in Reid's hand. "

"What is the urgency?" Agnes asked her brow knit as she glanced at the file Reid was now reading.

"Dammit," Reid cursed as he snapped the folder closed and started off down the hall. Agnes exchanged a look with Dale before handing him her coffee cup and following behind Reid who was already halfway down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Nurse Watson asked coming up behind Dale.

"Dale shook his head in response, his eyes glued to Agnes until she disappeared around the corner. "Your guess is as good as mine," he replied solemnly taking a sip from the coffee cup, all the while keeping an eye on the direction Reid and Agnes had disappeared in.

Luke winced as the taste of the coffee hit his tongue. Reid was right, this stuff was awful and Luke marveled at the fact that he never noticed just how bad it was before. Making a mental note to check out the supplier he loaded the dark liquid with sugar until it was drinkable, and headed down the hall. Much to Luke's surprise there was only one person in the waiting room area. He paused for a moment and looked at the sad man sitting slumped in the uncomfortable chairs. He looked sad and reflective, and Luke wondered who he was waiting for as he sat there alone. He moved closer intending to sit and keep the man company until a doctor came around. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he realized that it wasn't just anyone sitting there looking despondent, it was Reid, and Luke immediately went into worried mode.

"Reid," he said placing the coffee on the table, his hand reaching out to rest on Reid's shoulder.

Reid's head turned and a sad smile crossed his lips briefly before the frown took over again. "Hey," he said his voice void of emotion.

"Hey yourself," Luke replied softly. "What's wrong?"

"You're taking care of yourself right?"

"Huh?"

"You're kidney," Reid clarified. "You're taking your medicine every day and you get checkups regularly.

"Reid…"

"Please, Luke…just humor me."

Luke frowned as he looked into those haunted blue eyes. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Reid, before last night he never would have guessed that anything rattled the man. "I just had a check up last week," he responded easily to Reid's inquiry. "Why?"

"And you aren't going to do something stupid like play with firecrackers or anything equally ridiculous and dangerous."

"I know a lot about fixing things…but I'll leave fireworks to the professionals."

"He was only twenty-two, Luke. Just twenty-two, with his life ahead of him."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Reid replied with a heavy sigh. "I've gone over the surgery so many times I think I gave my headache a headache. But I can't seem to find what went wrong. I did everything right…"

"Come on," Luke said standing to pull Reid to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Wait," Reid said shaking his head even as he let go of Luke's hand. "I can't leave…I have patients to see. I'm needed here."

Luke turned to face him, reaching for his hand even as he gazed into his eyes. "You're always taking care of other people. It's time you let someone take care of you."

"Look who's talking," Reid retorted softly.

Luke smiled and squeezed Reid's hand. "I'm not taking no for an answer this time, Reid. The doctor is out…and I'm going to take care of you for a change."

Luke ran his hand through his hair as he paced back and forth across the floor. He was growing antsy and the silence was getting to him. He wasn't quite sure how much more of this he could take. He paused momentarily by the couch, placing his hands in his pockets to prevent from chewing on his fingernails. The importance of this moment wasn't lost on him, and he was anxious for Reid's opinion. If he allowed himself to be honest for a minute, he could admit that he really cared what Reid thought about him…about this.

A few weeks had passed since Luke sent in his application for acceptance into Oakdale University's writing program. He had finished most of the application requirements and all that was left was the writing sample and the essay. Reid had promised to read both…and Luke knew he would have an opinion, he just wished he would get on with it already.

"Will you stop that," Reid's voice invaded his thoughts and he realized that the man was staring at him over his shoulder. "You keep shifting from foot to foot, and it's distracting me."

"I'm sorry," Luke said as he bounced on the soles of his feet. "You're holding my future in your hands right now."

"That's a bit overdramatic even for you," Reid remarked as he turned back to the papers he held in his hands. "Go get us something to eat, and let me finish this okay?"

"Fine," Luke sighed as he moved away from the couch."

"Hey," Reid said grabbing his arm before he could go far.

"What now?"

"This is really good, Luke. I want to finish it because I'm really enjoying it."

Luke allowed himself to relax, a soft smile crossing his lips as he leaned in to kiss Reid. "Thank you for that, I needed to hear it."

Reid smiled and watched as Luke headed into the kitchen, before turning his attention back to the story he was enjoying.

"Hey," Luke laughed as Reid reached over his shoulder and swiped his muffin off his plate. "I was just about to eat that!"

"It's good," Reid said his mouth full of a bite of Emma's Cranberry apple muffin.

"They are my favorite," Luke laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "Did you want some?" he asked holding up his cup.

"I'd rather have this," Reid said even as he leaned in to claim Luke's lips.

"Mmm," Luke said savoring the taste of apple and cranberry on Reid's tongue. "Much better than coffee. I'm still mad at you for stealing my muffin though."

"I'm sure Emma will make more. You are her favorite after all," Reid pointed out even as he took another bite of muffin. Luke watched is silent amusement as Reid polished it off and then proceeded to steal Luke's coffee cup as well.

Luke enjoyed mornings like these; when he and Reid would end up in the kitchen around the same was just the two of them talking aimlessly before it was time to start their respective days. He liked seeing a side of Reid that he didn't show to the rest of the world. Reid was who he was; a brilliant doctor who had the skill to back up his enormous ego. He was direct, straight forward and very in your face and unapologetic…unless he was talking to Luke.

With Luke he was a softer version of himself. He never sugarcoated with him, and was always forthcoming with opinions when he saw fit, but it didn't take an enormous effort on his part to enjoy Luke's company. That was as natural as breathing because he knew the man accepted and even liked him the way he was.

"So what's your schedule like today?"

Reid set the now empty coffee cup into the sink and turned to face Luke. "I have a meeting with Bob this morning at 10, and a few consults this afternoon, but it should be a fairly easy day. What about you?"

"A board meeting at the foundation, and then I have to look over some plans for the wing…it opens next month you know."

"Yes the grand opening is right before Christmas," Reid remarked as they headed out the door. "It's hard to believe it's actually happening. I can't wait to see the completed structure."

"I can't wait for the project to be done," Luke laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I love what we are doing, and I think it's going to help a lot of people…but I won't miss the grueling hours we've put in to get the project finished on schedule."

"Amen to that," Reid said leaning against his car. "Do you have any more plans after your meetings?" he asked getting back to the original question.

"I was going to head back here to write a little," Luke shrugged. "There are some proposals I have to look over too, but I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Okay, then how about we get together tonight? You can bring your writing and we'll hang out."

"That sounds good," Luke smiled. "And don't forget about Friday."

"We're going to the library right?"

"Yes," Luke replied softly, his fingers grabbing Reid's coat as he pulled him in for one last kiss. "See you later?"

Reid nodded his hand moving up to cup Luke's cheek lovingly. He pressed their lips together for one final affirming kiss before stepping away to climb into his car. He stood watching the car drive further and further away until it was completely out of his view, smiling contently as he climbed into his own.

The remainder of the week flew by fairly quickly. Reid and Luke hung out as planned on Wednesday, but didn't see each other much on Thursday, save for their early morning banter. Friday turned out to be a busy day for the both of them as well, but as promised Reid was at the farmhouse promptly at 6pm to take Luke into town for their date.

"That was fun," Luke commented as they strolled through Old Towne. "I really enjoyed myself."

"The library should do more readings" Reid agreed. "You know, you're a writer. You should put some stuff together and share it during open mic night or something."

"I don't know about that," Luke said bashfully as they stopped in front of Java. Without even thinking about it both men peeked into the café before deciding to go in to have a cup of coffee. "I don't think my stuff would be that great," Luke continued their conversation as they settled down at a corner table.

"You want the usual?" Reid asked even as the barista came over to them. Luke nodded and waited while Reid ordered their coffee. "I think you underestimate yourself too much, Luke," Reid focused attention back on his date once the barista was gone. "I think your stuff would be even better then what we heard tonight."

Luke smiled appreciatively and looked down at the napkin he was shredding between his fingers. "The poet tonight was pretty good," He remarked just as the barista returned with their drinks. "I especially liked the one entitled Relationships."

"That was a good one," Reid agreed. He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes focused intently on Luke who was now tracing the rim of his cup. "It really makes you think about the effort that goes into making a relationship work.

"Yeah,' Luke said thoughtfully. "I like the analogy he used; likening a relationship to baking a cake."

Reid nodded. "You need a solid foundation to make anything work." He stated pointedly.

"Right," Luke lifted his cup to take a sip. "Communication, for example, is very important. You should never assume that your partner is a mind reader. Tell him how you feel; tell him what you're thinking so he doesn't have to guess."

"Well I'm very vocal, if you hadn't noticed that already."

"Yeah, I noticed," Luke laughed smiling over the rim of his cup.

"Trust is a big one too. You have to trust each other, and trust in each other. If you can't do that then you might as well hang it up."

Luke nodded his head in agreement as he took another sip of his coffee. "And then there's forgiveness. If you say you're gonna forgive and forget then you need to do it."

Right," Reid nodded drinking from his own cup. "Holding on to old grudges only destroys the relationship." he watched Luke's reaction to the words knowing that they hit close to home. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this had been a major issue in his and Noah's relationship; possibly even the final straw.

"Personally, I would like to be in a relationship with someone who's committed to the commitment, and is sure of what they want.

"I'm sure of what I want…Luke. And I believe in being committed as well.

A smile crossed his lips as he gazed into Reid's intense blue eyes.

Though neither man said the words they both knew this conversation sealed the deal.


	9. Chapter nine

Luke blissfully swept the kitchen floor as he listened to the song 'Fire' by the Pointer Sisters playing on the radio. He ushered his grandmother off to her prayer meeting promising her he would make sure the kitchen was tidy before he left for the evening. His plans were to call Reid after he finished his rounds and possibly meet for dinner, his treat. He danced around the kitchen, the broom as his partner, as he happily sung the lyrics – off key.

"_I say I don't love you, but you know I'm a liar_!" He bellowed into the end of the broomstick, and dipped it before swiftly bringing it back up. A smile crossed his lips as he fondly remembered his and Reid's first dance. He then started doing the moon walk sweeping the broom from side to side across the floor as he continued, _"Cause when we kiss…"_ He sang along with the radio and did a spin, swinging the broom outwards then bringing it back to him. He gripped the top. _"Oooh... fire!"_ Then he turned the broom sideways and pretended to strum it like a guitar.

He was very happy. It had been a few weeks since he and Reid made it official… they were together. No, drawn out explanations needed, it was what it was; simple and that's how Luke liked it. There was no guesswork required.

Though they were busy all the time, they still made time for each other, Even if it meant just sharing the last twenty or thirty minutes of the evening together, they always made the most of it, using the time to fill each other in on the events of their day.

Luke swung his hips from side to side, moving the broom with him as the music continued. His favorite part was coming up and he planted the yellow bristles of the broom firmly on the floor.

"_Well your kisses they burn... but my heart stays cool…."_ He sung as he slowly shimmied his shoulders to the beat. He leaned down a bit and bellowed, _"Well, Romeo and Julie-"_

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_

"_Tuh_…." Luke finished the word and stood up straight glaring at his phone_ as he wondered Who was interrupting his greatest performance ever? _He frowned, glancing at his cell phone on the kitchen counter. An irritated sigh escaped his lips as he stood the broom against the wall. He picked up the phone, cutting down the radio volume as he looked at the caller ID. "Who is this?" He muttered not recognizing the number flashing on the screen. He pushed accept and put the phone to his ear.

"This is Luke." He answered in a chipper tone.

"_Luke?"_ The familiar voice inquired. Luke pulled the phone from his ear glancing at the caller ID once more. He recognized the voice... Hesitantly he put the phone back to his ear.

"Noah?" He asked though already knowing the answer.

"_Yes."_

"Are you okay?" Luke asked partly concerned, but mostly confused. Noah was the last person he expected to hear from since their last encounter at Java, when they ended things for good this time. Noah had made it perfectly clear; he wanted nothing to do with him.

"_Yes…."_ Luke heard Noah laugh. _"I was wondering if I could see you. I have something I want to talk to you about."_

Luke knitted his brows together with a look of perplexity attacking his features. "Me…." He frowned jabbing his thumb back against his chest, the fact that Noah could not see him didn't register.

"_Yes, Luke. I know this is random, but I really need to see you."_ He paused.

"I'll say…." Luke agreed in an undertone.

"_Huh…."_

"Nothing…" Luke sighed.

"_Anyway, Luke. This is Important."_ Noah stressed.

"_Um…okaayyy."_ Luke agreed hesitantly dropping his body down in the chair. He ran his fingers through his hair, bemused. "Where?"

"_At Java."_

"Wait…" Luke pulled the phone from his ear again, this time looking at the time. "Isn't Java closed for the evening?"

"_Yes it is, but you forget I've got the key."_ Luke could hear Noah chuckle into the phone.

"What time did you want to meet?"

"_Let's say in an hour. Is that good for you?"_ Noah asked.

"Um…sure, an hour is fine." Luke replied, still unsure of the nature of Noah's call.

"_Good… Um, Luke?"_

Luke heard Noah call his name as he pulled the phone from his ear, "yes?" He answered cautiously.

"_Thanks…."_

Luke forced a smile and ended the call, tossing the phone down on the kitchen table. He heaved a heavy sigh shaking his head in confusion. [i] "What could Noah possibly want that was so urgent?"[/i] He wondered aloud. The beeping and vibrating of his phone pulled him from his thought.

"Hello?" He answered his voice dry.

''_Hello….is that all I get?"_ The jovial, breathless voice laughed on the other end _"After that 'marathon' make out session, I was expecting flowers at my door."_ He laughed teasingly.

"Oh, hey Reid." Luke replied trying to lighten the tone in his voice, a smile invading his lips at the thought of their previous night together.

"_Okay. What's wrong?"_ Reid asked concern evident in his tone after hearing the distraction in Luke's.

"It's nothing…"

_Doesn't sound like nothing. Tell me,"_ Reid insisted. _I can hear it in your voice." _

Luke took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "It's Noah…"

_Ahhh…the [b]Ex[/b] boyfriend."_ He said stressing the word, Ex. _"Are you okay?_" He asked soothingly.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." Luke replied scratching thoughtfully behind his right ear.

"_What did our good friend want?"_

"He wants me to meet him at Java. He said it was important."

"_At Java. Java is closed."_

"I know. That's what has me so confused." Luke explained. "I haven't talked to him in weeks." He added.

"_Are you going to go?"_ Reid asked already knowing the answer.

Luke sighed, "I guess so."

"_If you wait till I finish my rounds I can go with you…" _He offered, _"Or not…"_ he added after a moment of silence.

Luke smiled knowing Reid was just concerned for his wellbeing, but he politely declined the offer. "Thank you, Reid, but I think it would be better if I go alone. I mean I don't want Noah to think I'm scared of him, or don't trust him, you know what I mean?" He asked cannily.

"_But I don't trust him."_ Reid stated emphatically.

"Reid…" Luke sighed

" _But …I don't think Noah is a danger to you or himself…and I trust your judgment. I know you wouldn't go alone if you felt you would be in danger." _Reid conceded_. "Luke, can you do me a favor?"_

"What?"

"_Take your cell phone with you and call me if you need anything…promise?"_

"I promise…" Luke smiled dotingly. "I shouldn't be long. Hey what if I call you when I'm done and we can meet for dinner…my treat." He grinned proudly.

"_Sorry Mr. 'Hot Shot Executive.' I can't tonight."_

"Awww….why not?" Luke asked with disappointment.

"_Some of us have to work for a living." _He laughed teasingly.

"I work…" Luke replied defensively at Reid's accusation.

Reid laughed poking fun at Luke's defensive nature. _"I know you do babe, I was joking."_ He stated, _"But yeah, I have late rounds. Tonight is when I consult with my patient's families."_

"Okayyy…Why don't I pick up something and bring it to you?"

"_That sounds"…_beep…beep_."They're paging me, I have to go."_ He said hurriedly "_I'll see you later."_ He stated more than asked.

"Sure will. Oh… and Reid?" Luke said faintly

"_Yeah…"_

"Thanks…"

"_For what?"_

"For trusting me and my judgment." There was silence on the other end of the phone but Luke knew Reid understood. "See you tonight." He said before ending the call. He smiled feeling good about his and Reid's relationship. Theirs was a relationship where trust was the foundation.

He looked around the kitchen nodding his approval before reaching for his keys. He e tossed his keys once in the air, catching them as he walked out the door.

With cautious steps Luke approached the front door of Java, He peeked inside the window, cupping his hands around his eyes to ward off the glare from the outside lights. A frown crossed his lips when he tried the front door handle, only to find out it was locked just as he had figured it would be. With a sigh he tapped lightly on the glass pane before stepping back to survey his surroundings. "Noah where are you?" He asked out loud even as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was about to knock again when he heard the tumbler of the lock click. There standing before him with a huge smile on his face was Noah.

"Luke…." He smiled, "Come in." He stepped aside allowing Luke room to pass. Luke nodded as he walked cautiously inside, looking around the dimly lit café. The only lights that illuminated the place were the emergency lights aside from the track lights that shone on the table that was covered with a red and white checkered tablecloth. "I'm Sorry it took me so long, I wanted to make sure everything was just right." Noah smiled.

"Noah…what is this all about? You said it was important?" Luke asked feeling confused. Noah didn't look stressed or upset, on the contrary, aside from nerves he seemed composed. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the covered table in the corner adorned with two tall mugs over flowing with whipped crème. In the center of the table was a tray of pastries.

"Come on…I have a surprise for you." Noah said guiding a resistant Luke toward the back of the café.

"Whoa…" Luke protested as he staggered along.

"Just come on, humor me." Noah laughed nervously. "Sit down." He motioned, as he pulled out the chair. Luke slowly took his seat still bewildered.

"Um…Noah?" He questioned running the tips of his fingers over the table cloth.

"Here…." Noah slid the tall mug filled to the brim with whipped crème in front of Luke. "Just the way you like it. Extra whipped crème." He stated proudly of Luke's caramel latte.

"Thanks Noah." Luke said pushing the cup aside. "But you haven't answered my question." He eyed him suspiciously with an arched brow.

"Okay." Noah smiled sitting down in the seat across from Luke. "The reason I asked you here is because I wanted to share some amazing news with you." He said getting comfortable in his seat, as Luke looked on with anticipation. Noah took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, before speaking. "Luke, I know things have been pretty messed up with us lately and a lot of it has been my fault." He admitted with a slight tilt of the head. "And…and believe it or not," he ducked his head shyly, "I've never stopped loving you, Luke." He said pressing his lips together in a tight line.

"Noah…" Luke objected.

"Let me finish." Noah interrupted, "You have always been in my corner…always and big things are about to happen for me…Wait." He stopped abruptly, "Let me show you." He excitedly slid an envelope toward Luke and nodded. "Open it."

"Noah…what is this?" He said carefully picking up the sealed letter. He read the return address and a broad smile appeared. "Is this what I think it is?" Luke asked wide eyed.

"Yes…."

"Noah this truly is amazing." Luke stated as he opened the flap pulling out the letter inside. "Dear Noah Mayer, it is with great pleasure that I extend the invitation to you…." He trailed off reading, his eyes getting brighter and wider with every word read. "You got accepted for the Spring Semester." He stated with admiration.

"Yep. University of California in Los Angles." Noah said proudly. "The school offers Bachelor's and Master's degrees in film and television production, film and television writing, film studies and producing." He stated with excitement.

"Wow…." Luke said as he read over the letter that Noah seemed to have memorized word for word.

"And both retired and practicing directors, writers, editors, sound designers and producers make up the school's film faculty. The film school houses numerous state-of-the-art production centers, including sound and scoring stages, digital arts and animation studios, and editing rooms." Luke stared in amazement as he marveled at the enthusiasm in Noah's voice and eyes.

"Noah, you're finally on your way. Finally accomplishing your dream." He smiled into Noah slate blue eyes. "Wow…" He sighed shaking his head thoughtfully. "Wait. That means you will be leaving Oakdale."

"Yes I am." Noah said sadly.

"When do you leave?"

"Friday…"

"Friday…wow so soon?"

"Yeah…." Noah nodded slowly.

"Okay…" Luke twisted his neck massaging it firmly. There was a moment of silence shared between them, each wondering what the other was thinking.

"Come with me." Noah said breaking the silence, taking Luke by surprise.

"Huh?"

"I said come with me, Luke." Noah repeated the invitation as he reached across the table taking Luke's hands into his.

"Noah, I can't." Luke said apologetically pulling his hands from Noah's grasp, clasping them together in his lap.

Noah watched Luke intently, hurt, as was clearly evident in his eyes, by Luke's withdrawal, "Why not?" He asked. "We can get away from here, start over with a 'clean slate,'" he continued before Luke could answer. "Forget all your…our, "He caught himself, causing a frown to creep upon Luke's face, "Our past mistakes…Luke" He stated desperately. "I want you to come away with me."

"A "clean slate…" Luke laughed humorlessly shaking his head, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from you. Because truth is, you've never given me a 'clean slate.'" Luke said sadly.

"I..I tried Luke, I really did." Noah defended. "Now things are starting to look up, and I'm about to get what I always wanted. I want you to share it with me." He said honestly.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He was feeling a lot of things, but the dominant emotion seemed to be empathy. He opened his eyes and focused on his ex who was waiting expectantly. "Two months ago I would have been naive enough to believe you," he said his tone reflective as he brought a hand up to the table. His fingers tapped lightly on the red checkered cloth as he spoke. "I would've jumped at the chance to do us again."

"And now?"

"Now…now I know better." His voice was soft, yet firm as he sought out Noah's eyes. He was aware of the fact that his words could hurt Noah, but they needed to be said. "Now I know that the two of us just don't work, and god knows I've tried Noah."

"But I still love you," Noah countered reaching out his hand to touch Luke's. "And I know you still love me."

"I do," Luke moved his hand out of Noah's reach, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm always going to love you, Noah, but…" he sighed and shook his head, "no matter how much we love each other, it's just not enough."

"I don't get it, Luke." Noah said with a frustrated sigh. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing," Luke replied trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. "Noah, you've never taken me or my desires seriously."

"That's not true-."

"Isn't it?" Luke forced a sad smile, cutting Noah's defense short, "its obvious, Noah. Like right now. You just asked me to leave with you. You expect me to just pick up and leave because you're ready to take me back." Luke crossed his arms in front of him, his expression belaying how ridiculous that statement sounded. "Did you even think about me when you made that decision? What about my foundation? What about my position as board member at Memorial? I do have a life, Noah." Luke stressed, "I'm in a good place right now, I'm happy and I'm happy for you too." He said honestly.

"So tell me Luke," Noah leaned forward, placing his own hands on the table. ":Does this sudden, 'life is grand' attitude have anything to do with Dr. Oliver?" he asked brazenly.

"Reid…"

"Yes, Reid." Noah said his name as if it was venomous.

"Not that it's any of your business," Luke said relaxing his stature as he thought about h is boyfriend, "yes, besides my professional obligations, there is Reid."

"Oh my god, Luke," Noah exclaimed, "you can't be serious. You and "Reid?"" He used air quotes laughing insultingly.

"Yes. We're together, Noah." Luke glared sitting back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest once again.

"Ah, come on you don't see the humor in that?" Noah asked his laugh fading to a light chuckle. "What could he possibly want with you? He's not right for you." Noah said dismissively.

"He's very right for me, Noah," Luke charged. "It's you who's not right for me."

"What could he possibly give you that I can't, or as you so eloquently put it, I didn't?"

Luke shook his head and sighed, quickly growing tired of this conversation. "This little meeting is over," He said pushing his chair back from the table. "I'm not going there with you. And I certainly won't sit here to let you insult me anymore."

"NO!" Noah said standing quickly to grab Luke by the arm. "I want to know." Luke shot him a death stare, looked down at his arm, then back to Noah, locking eyes with him.. Noah cleared his throat, "I'm sorry," he said slowly releasing his hold on Luke. "Please stay."

Luke rubbed his arm and combed his fingers through his hair, allowing his bangs to fall back across his forehead, before hesitantly reclaiming his seat.

"Thank you." Noah smiled, following suit. "Luke, we've been through so much together," he stated, once again leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table. "What could he have done to cause you to turn your back on us?"

"That's not what I'm doing, Noah." Luke countered indignantly. "I just moved on, and I'm happy with Reid." He smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes, "He respects me, and encourages me. I'm going back to school," He added proudly, "and I'm writing again."

"That's great Luke."

"He accepts my help and doesn't belittle me." Luke continued.

"Luke I never-"

"Yes…" Luke cut him off before he could finish. "Yes you did, Noah." he smiled sadly. "Relationships are about give and take, and I truly understand that now. I don't have to work so hard." He said with an exasperated sigh. "Besides, I never turned my back on us, you did…a long time ago."

"So you're really serious about him?" Noah asked his voice calm.

"Yes, I am," Luke said without hesitation, "very serious. I want you to be happy for me, Noah."

I am happy for you Luke." Noah tried to hide his disappointment, "It's just I thought we would always be together…that we would work though our differences. But if there is anyone who deserves to be happy it's you." He said honestly.

"Thank you Noah." Luke smiled. "I ram happy." He said with a shrug of the shoulder

.

"Reid is a very lucky man." Noah admitted as he carefully reached across the table gingerly caressing the top of Luke's hand, this time Luke didn't pull back.

"No Noah, I'm the luck one." Luke stated adoringly. "You know you asked what Reid would want with me. Remember that?" He nodded quickly,.

"Luke, I didn't-…"

"No… no it's okay." Luke interrupted with a kind smile. "It's actually flattering that he wants me…He wants me, Noah. And he knows. He knows my past, he knows my mistakes and he doesn't hold them against me…at all." To this day that fact still amazed him. He truly did feel lucky to have found a guy like Reid.

"We're all imperfect, Luke." Noah said realizing the words that just left his mouth. He understood that though Luke was imperfect, he was perfect in his understanding of human nature. And he wasn't.

Luke smiled standing to his feet. *He got it, Noah finally got it.* He thought to himself. "I've got to get going. I promised Reid dinner, and I have to catch Al's before they close." He explained nodding toward the door.

"So this is good bye." Noah stated more than questioned pushing himself from his chair.

Luke nodded a soft smile alighting his lips, "Walk me out?" He asked as he reached across the table for Noah's hand. Noah smiled sadly taking Luke's hand into his pulling him towards the door. They shared a comfortable silence as they stepped casually, Noah leading the way.

Noah placed his hand on the handle and stopped turning to face Luke. He sighed heavily placing his hands on Luke's shoulders staring intently for one last time into those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'll miss you." He said simply.

"I'll miss you too, Noah." Luke replied smiling as he ran the pad of his thumb down Noah's face. "Go. Do your thing."

He felt a sense of peace as Noah pulled him into a tight embrace. His hands automatically wrapped around the tall frame of his ex, and he patted him on the back a couple of times before pulling away completely.

Noah placed his hands on Luke's shoulders, and Luke smiled politely as he felt those blue eyes glance over him once more. Instinctively he turned his face to the side just as Noah leaned forward to kiss him, his lips landing on Luke's cheek. "Good bye Luke," he said letting him go and stepping aside.

"Bye Noah." Luke shoved his hands into his pockets as he stepped into the night.

Luke rang the doorbell, and waited impatiently for Reid to open the door. A huge smile appeared when he heard the sexy, breathless voice on the other side yell 'Hold on…' He bounced up and down on his toes as he waited, thinking about how good he felt. Even though he had seen him this morning and talked to him throughout the day, he still missed him and couldn't wait to see him again.

He stepped back when he heard the door unlocking. He was taken aback by the figure standing before him. He tried to suppress the stunned expression attacking his features, he wasn't expecting this. Reid standing before him, larger than life in nothing but a towel draped around tightly around his waist, beads of water glistened across his broad chest. His hair appeared darker due to its dampness. Reid must have read the expression on his face because when they finally made eye contact he looked slightly amused.

"Well, are you going to come in?' He asked through a sexy smile. Luke wasn't sure how long he stood there admiring the handsome doctor.

"Wow…" he said as he stepped inside and waited for Reid to lock the door.

"Wow wha-Mmm" muffled sounds escaped Reid's mouth as Luke's lips attackd his without warning. He wrapped his arms tightly around his waist deepening the kiss, feeling Luke's hands caressing his back and shoulders. Audible pleasurable moans filled the cozy living room stealing their breath away.

Reid pulled back breathlessly, resting his forehead against Luke's who was also struggling to breathe. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Reid said through bated breath. "Wow…indeed."

"Hey…" Luke said shyly looking into Reid's blue eyes that appeared darkened with desire.

"Hey, yourself." Reid replied cupping Luke's cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I brought Dinner." Luke grinned proudly holding up a large brown paper bag. "Muffalettas with extra meat and provolone cheese."

"You know the way to my heart is through my stomach." Reid laughed giving Luke a quick kiss on the cheek. "You go set everything up while I change into something more appropriate."

"Okay." Luke said allowing his eyes to roam over Reid's body one more time before turning away. "What do you want to drink?" he asked glancing over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen.

"There's beer for me and ginger ale for you," Reid replied his voice growing fainter as he disappeared down the hall. "I also brought some fresh lemons for your soda."

Luke smiled contently as he retrieved the items from the fridge and set everything up in the living room. Everything was set up when Reid reappeared in an old Harvard t-shirt and a pair of scrub bottoms.

"Everything looks great." Reid complimented rubbing his hands together briskly eyeing the sandwiches.

"Come on and eat while it's still warm." Luke laughed lowering himself to the floor beside the table. Reid joined him crossing his legs in front.

"So, how was it?" Reid asked pulling the tab opening his beer. He took a sip giving Luke his full attention.

"You mean with Noah?" Luke asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Luke answered wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "As a matter of fact I'm great." He smiled brightly at his boyfriend before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"What did the ex-boyfriend want?" Reid asked with a raised eyebrow, as he took a bite of his own food.

"Reid," Luke scolded even as a smile crossed his lips. "Don't you think it's time you stopped calling him that?"

"Okay..." Reid laughed, "What did Noah want?" He smirked teasingly.

"Well," Luke said taking a sip of his soda. "He's uh leaving in a few days…for California."

"Really?" Reid looked surprised.

"Yes..." Luke cleared his throat. "but that's not all?"

"What?" Reid asked taking a casual sip of his beer.

"He asked me to go with him." Luke said eyeing Reid for a reaction.

"Oh. I see..." Reid nodded thoughtfully. "And..."

"And told him no..." Luke stated flatly then smiled. "I told him that aside from my business obligations, there was you, that we are dating." He added chewing nervously on the inside of his cheek. Reid again nodded taking another bite of his sandwich as he listened to Luke. "That was okay...wasn't it?" Luke questioned timidly.

"Come here." Reid placed his sandwich on the plate and extended his hand to Luke, who smiled kindly taking Reid's hand into his scooting over beside him. "Luke..." Reid said calmly locking eyes with his boyfriend. "We are together plain and simple. It's not complicated." He smiled, "If you want to shout if from the roof tops it's okay, I'll stand right next to you and shout it with you." His tone was serious as he reached up a hand to cup Luke's cheek. "You got it?"

"I got it..." Luke smiled leaning into the embrace. They shared a soft tender kiss resting their foreheads together for a brief moment. "I was just," Luke started pulling away to look at him. "Well…when you didn't say anything I wasn't sure it was okay," he admitted softly.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? It's true." He said casually.

"Yeah it is..." Luke agreed with a smile. He positioned himself between Reid's legs resting his back against his chest. Reid got comfortable resting his back against the sofa. Reaching for the remote he turned on the TV before allowing Luke to pick the channel they would watch. Luke flipped through the guide before finding a movie for them; Godfather Part II. Luke handed Reid his sandwich and his beer before settling back against him, reveling in the comfort of being in each other's arms. Reid, who had never been one for cuddling, wrapped one arm around Luke, as he focused on his food and the movie playing before them.

Luke woke up first startled to see the credits rolling on the screen.. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus on the time; 1:15am. He tried to move then realized Reid's head was resting in the crook of his neck.

"Reid..." He spoke softly, yet loud enough to wake him. "Reid..." He said reaching back to tap him on the shoulder.

"Hum..." Reid moaned starting to stir.

"Wake up, we fell asleep." He whispered over his shoulder.

"Oh..." Reid said through a sleep laced yawn. "What time is it?"

"1:15..." Luke replied. He stood up then, extending his hand to help Reid to his feet as well. "I'd better get going." He said as he started picking up their remains from dinner.

Reid stepped up behind him and kissed him softly on the neck sending chills down his spine, "Stay..." he whispered causing Luke's breath hitch as he stood motionless. "I want you to stay...Luke."


	10. Chapter ten

The room was quiet and still and there was a chill in the air from the fall morning. No birds chirped, as they had all flown away for the winter. His eyes opened to darkness and he spent a moment trying to focus on his surroundings. He shifted slightly feeling a hard body beside him. Reaching up a hand he realized that there was a muscular arm wrapped around him.

A smile crossed his lips as he remembered the events of the night before, and how he came to be wrapped in warmth and comfort. He moved slowly as not to wake the sleeping figure beside him, wishing to watch the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest. He looked so peaceful in sleep, his lashes long and curled, this was the first time he noticed how long they were. His mouth was parted ever so slightly, and he realized belatedly that this would be the first time they would awaken in each other's arms. He rather liked that thought. This was something he could get used to; watching him sleep in the early morning hours…he was hesitant to awake him, but he knew it was inevitable. They couldn't afford to be lazy today, both of them had hectic schedules at work…and there were people who needed their attention.

Gently he allowed his hand to caress the still face, his fingers coming in contact with soft locks of hair, easily removing them from his face revealing a smooth forehead. He bent down to kiss the smooth surface, his lips brushing against eyelids and cheekbones before settling on the tip of his nose. Finally, and with the softest caress his mouth touched his target, his tongue slipping inside parted lips as he tried to awaken the sleeping figure.

His efforts were rewarded when strong arms pulled him closer and his kiss was returned. Soft moans were swallowed as they feasted, enjoying the taste of each other on their tongues.

That's quite the good morning," Reid murmured sleepily. "I could get used to that."

"Hi," Luke smiled shyly as he rested beside him. "I could really get used to it too."

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm good," Luke smiled, biting his lip. "I'm really good. You?"

"I'm good." Reid leaned in to kiss Luke softly, his hand cupping his cheek gently as he savored the taste of Luke's mouth. "I should probably get up though...busy day today."

"Yeah, I need to get going too. I have to get home to change."

"You should leave some of your clothes over here."

"Wow, I stay over one night, and you're inviting me to move in," Luke teased.

"Not quite," Reid smirked. "But if you had clothes here we could stay in bed a little while longer."

"Hmmm, I'll take that into consideration." Luke leaned forward and gave Reid a kiss on the cheek before moving to get out of bed. "I better go."

"Meet you in the kitchen?" Reid asked sitting up himself. He lifted himself out of bed and came to stand in front of Luke, who smiled and nodded as he leaned in for one more kiss.

"See you in an hour:"

"Good morning Grandma," Luke greeted when he entered the kitchen an hour later. Reid was sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee, all the while chatting with Emma who was taking a pan of biscuits out of the oven.

"Good morning, Luke. Do you have time for some breakfast?"

"Just a cup of coffee, please," he said kissing her on the cheek before sitting on the stool beside Reid.

"Hey sunshine," Reid greeted, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Were you having a good conversation with my grandma?" Luke asked smiling.

"She was trying to convince me to come to Thanksgiving dinner."

"You should come," Luke said picking up the mug his grandmother set in front of him. "Thank you Grandma," he said before turning his attention to Reid. "I would like it if you'd be there. You could even meet my mother."

"Should I be excited about that?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Hush you," Luke swatted at him playfully.

"I'm used to working on holidays," Reid explained. "But I think this year I could make an exception."

"Really? You will?" Luke asked the excitement clear in his voice. "I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me."

"You don't have to," Reid commented as he watched the smile light up Luke's face with such radiance. *That's it,* he thought to himself as he sipped on his coffee. *That's it right there. That's why I'm going to do it.*

"Reid?" Luke asked breaking into his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Should I not be okay?" Reid asked hiding a smirk behind his coffee cup.

"I've been talking to you for the last five minutes," Luke explained.

"Oh…what did you want?"

"Jerk," Luke laughed as he shoved Reid playfully.

Reid wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "I should get going to work. See you tonight?" Luke nodded, his forehead resting against Reid's for a brief moment before they pulled away completely.

Luke watched Reid leave before focusing once more on his cup of coffee. He was just about to take another sip when he noticed a pair of eyes watching him. "What?" he said looking at his Grandmother who stood with a knowing smile on her face.

"Are you happy, Luke?" she asked coming to cup her grandson's cheek. "Truly happy?"

Luke took his grandma's hand into his and gave it a squeeze, his smile never leaving his face. "Yes Grandma, I truly am."

"Doctor Oliver, could I have a word with you?"

Reid looked up from the chart he was reviewing to see his chief of staff coming towards him. He leaned against the counter and waited for the man to draw closer, wondering what the good doctor could want with him today. "You know," He commented when Bob stopped in front of him, "I will never understand that question. If I were to tell you I didn't have a minute you'd just keep talking anyway so why the pretense of courtesy?"

He could tell that Dr. Hughes was slightly amused by his response, the eyes gave it away. Still the man kept a straight face as he addressed the younger doctor. "I wanted to talk to you about the patient in Room 318."

"Mr. Thatcher?" Reid asked returning his gaze to the chart he held in his hand. "I was just reviewing his case actually. What did you need to know?"

"It would seem that his family is in denial about his prognosis," Dr. Hughes explained. They want a second opinion. I trust your judgment, Dr. Oliver. Do you believe surgery is the only recourse?"

"Without surgery, Mr. Thatcher's chances are slim," Reid explained matter-of-factly. "Surgery is always risky, a fifty-fifty chance at best…but I am optimistic that removing the tumor will greatly improve his chances."

"I see," Bob said frowning. "I knew that would be your answer. Just for the family's sake could you run another CT scan and an MRI so we can explain it all to them?"

It amazed Reid just how much he had changed since his arrival in Oakdale…more importantly since his involvement with Luke. Months ago his reaction to Bob's request would have been one of annoyance followed by a slight eye roll. He could never understand the need to put off the inevitable. Especially, not when all the tests in the world wouldn't change the outcome. Reid was great at the clinical side of things. He knew brains, and the operating room was his playground, but if he had learned anything over the last few months it was that there was a lot more to being a doctor than just being able to use a scalpel.

"I'll get Agnes to set that up right away," he said closing the chart after making a few notes. "And together you and I can reassure the Thatchers that Sean is in good hands. If he has the surgery tomorrow I see no reason why he won't be cutting turkey with his family next week."

"That's what I like to hear," Bob said placing his hands on the desk. "Which brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Reid raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he waited to hear what Bob had to say. "Kim and I would like to invite you over for dinner," he stated as if he were saying he was going for a walk. "We don't think anyone should be alone on Thanksgiving, and I know you have yourself scheduled to work that day."

"Actually I have been meaning to talk to you about that," Reid replied amicably. "Hold that thought," He turned when he spotted Ages walking down the hall and spent the next five minutes telling her what he needed done for Sean Thatcher. Bob waited patiently for the young doctor to finish. With every passing day Reid impressed him with his skill, and it wasn't lost on him just how much the doctor had changed. He was softer around the edges, and Bob had a pretty good idea who was responsible for the transformation.

"You had a question for me, Dr. Oliver?" Bob asked when Reid turned to face him once more.

"I was invited to Thanksgiving dinner at the Snyders. Though I will certainly come in if I am needed-" 

"That won't be necessary," Bob cut him off midsentence. "I'm sure the hospital can get along without you for a day. In fact…you should go ahead and take the weekend off. You've certainly earned it." Before Reid could respond Bob walked off down the hall leaving Reid to question what just happened.

Luke was typing away at his computer when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said without taking his eyes off his laptop.

"This came in the mail for you today," his assistant's voice met his ears prompting him to look away from the computer for a moment.

"Thank you," he said accepting the envelope. He opened it quickly and scanned the contents. A wide grin spread across his face as he placed the paper back in the envelope and tapped it against his chin.

"Its good news I presume?"

"Yes, very good news," Luke said standing to grab his coat. "Thanks Lindsey," He smiled at his assistant before heading out the door.

Reid was standing at the nurse's station talking to Dale and Agnes when he heard his name being called. He had just enough time to turn around before a body barreled against him almost making him fall. Gloved hands cupped his face as he felt warm lips brush against his. Tongues mingled and Reid tasted the distinct flavor of cinnamon and mint…it was like heaven.

"Not that I am complaining," He said when they pulled apart, oblivious to the audience surrounding them. "But what was that for?"

Luke just hugged him, resting his head on his shoulder as he held him close. "Thank you," he said simply. "Just thank you."

The rest of the week passed without much fanfare. Reid performed surgery on Sean Thatcher as planned, and everything worked out the way he had hoped. Mr. Thatcher was recuperating nicely and as promised would be able to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner with his family. Reid delivered the good news on Wednesday afternoon and was startled by the hug he received from Sean's doting mother. He awkwardly patted the woman on the back not wanting to offend her, but he was very happy when she pulled away.

"Just come in for a follow up in a few weeks," he said focusing on Sean's chart before looking his patient in the eye. "I don't want to see you in here for anything but follow ups you hear?"

"I'll do my best doc. Thank you, and happy Thanksgiving."

"I'm just doing my job," Reid shrugged it off and stepped aside as Agnes wheeled in a chair for Sean. Truthfully, Reid was very pleased with how things had turned out, and he was looking forward to a few days away from the hospital. He never thought he would say that, but it was another change he attributed to Luke.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought about his boyfriend. Reid's work had always been his world. He was a doctor first before anything else, and that more often than not was enough to turn away potential suitors. Now he was actually looking forward to having the time off to spend with someone who wanted to spend time with him. Someone who understood the hectic time constraints that came along with being a doctor. Luke understood, and he was patient. Reid was grateful for that and he could admit that having someone to take care of him was nice too.

"Enjoy your Thanksgiving, Reid," Agnes's voice met his ear drawing him out of his thoughts.

"I think I will," he said smiling as he left the hospital. He stopped just outside the door and looked over his shoulder at his Charge nurse who was looking for something in her purse. "Hey, Agnes." He waited for the woman to look up before continuing. "You have a good Thanksgiving too. I'll see you on Monday."

He could just imagine the stunned look on her face but he didn't look back, and truly he didn't care. He had some things he needed to tend to before tomorrow. He was on his own for the night; Luke had late meetings and last minute preparations to tend to for the Thanksgiving dinner the foundations was throwing for those who didn't have family to spend the holiday with. Reid was impressed with all Luke had managed to accomplish in just a month's time. He had run advertisements, rallied sponsors and capped countless donations, and that was on top of dealing with Noah, meetings at the hospital about the wing, and working at Grimaldi shipping. Reid didn't think that many people realized just how hard Luke worked…but he did, and he was truly very proud of him.

The kitchen was already filled with enticing smells by the time Luke entered and pulled off his gloves. His grandmother had just gotten started when he woke up and headed out to the community center to supervise the crew handing the big community Thanksgiving feast. He left his assistant Lindsey in charge with strict instructions to call him if there were any problems, and headed back to the farm. His favorite part about the holiday was helping his grandmother in the kitchen, though he couldn't help but think how different this day was from the last Thanksgiving.

A frown crossed his features momentarily as he thought about the turmoil his family had been in just a year ago. His parents were bickering as usual, Jack and Carly were at each other's throats, Brad had just died, and he and Noah had been in the middle of one of their breaks. A lot had changed since then and he was in a far better place. He had a lot to be thankful for.

"Luke, Honey, could you check on the sweet potatoes?" His grandmother's voice met his ears as she passed by him with homemade pie crusts. He pushed himself away from the counter and checked on the potatoes, sprinkling cinnamon on top of them before adding marshmallows and placing them in the oven. The turkey was already cooking as were other various side dishes that the family would partake in.

"Where is Dad?" Luke asked as he helped his grandmother make her trademark pies.

"He's out with Sundance," Emma explained. "I think she's ready to birth."

'I knew she was close," Luke said proudly. "Dad and I have been keeping a careful eye on her all week."

Emma just smiled as she watched her grandson pour the apple mixture into the pie. She was pleased to see a smile on the young man's face. She had noticed the changes that had come over him in the past few months and she was certain that a lot of them had to do with their new houseguest.

"Is Reid still coming over today, Luke?" she asked casually as she accepted a finished pie from him.

"Yes, he'll be here," Luke smiled happily and worked on primping another pie crust. "He said something about having to run into town, but he should be here by three at the latest," he said relating the conversation he had with his boyfriend that morning.

"Luke!" a young boy shrieked as he ran into the kitchen. "The parade is on; you're going to miss all the balloons."

Luke smiled and wiped his hands on a towel before lifting his brother into his arms. "You want me to watch the parade with you?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Ethan nodded his head vigorously and Luke looked over his shoulder to ask his grandmother if it was okay.

"Go ahead and watch it with him, Luke. I will call you if I need more help," Emma smiled. It warmed her heart to see her two grandsons interacting together. Luke was so good with Ethan, and she knew the little tyke adored him too.

"Okay, come on buddy before we miss the best floats." They disappeared into the parlor and Emma continued to work on dinner. Holden joined her in the kitchen sometime later, along with Faith and Natalie who were all ready for the feast to come.

"Hello Cathy," Reid greeted the woman behind the counter.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dr. Oliver," Cathy replied smiling brightly at the handsome doctor. "Am I getting you your usual today?"

"Actually I'll take two caramel lattes with extra shots please," Reid said looking at his watch to see how much time he had. He had picked up the ingredients for the Mulled Cider and he wanted to get it heated before heading over to the farm. "You aren't working all day today are you?"

"No," Cathy giggled. "I am just on until two then I get to go home for dinner with my folks. Would you like to join me?" she asked batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Reid smiled sweetly as she placed two coffee cups in front of him. "Sorry, darling. I have plans. See you on Monday though."

"Okay, enjoy your day, Dr. Oliver." Reid winked at her before heading out of the café and back to his car.

The house was crammed full with people by the time Reid arrived. He could see the many people milling around the kitchen, and he marveled at how they all fit into what seemed to be such a small space. Holden spotted him first and came to open the door saving him from having to knock.

"Hey Reid, come on in," The older man said stepping aside. "Do you need me to take that?" he pointed to the jug of Mulled Cider Reid held in his hands.

"Could you take these instead?" He asked handing Holden the cup holder with the two piping hot lattes inside. He followed Luke's dad into the house and set the jug onto the table, his eyes already seeking out his boyfriend amongst the throng of people. A pair of small arms attached to his leg and he looked down to see a pair of brown eyes staring up at him. He marveled momentarily at how like Luke's they were. "Hey there, little man," He said bending down to pick Ethan up. "Have you been practicing your numbers?"

"Uh Huh," The little boy nodded vigorously.

"And what number have you mastered this time?" Reid inquired.

"Four! Like me," Ethan said proudly.

"Alright!" Reid said giving Ethan a high five before placing him on the floor. He reached into his pocket and peeled off four one dollar bills, folding them up before sticking them in Ethan's pocket. "Don't go spending it in one place okay."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," Ethan said hugging his leg again before running off to tell his sisters of his good fortune. Reid just smiled as he wondered where his boyfriend was hiding.

"You're really good with him," He heard a voice close to his ear. Turning quickly he allowed a smile to cross his lips as he gazed upon his boyfriend's smiling face. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you," Reid said reaching out to take Luke's hands into his. Luke leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. It was brief, but for the moment it was enough for Reid. "Are you still ready to make the announcement tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Luke said brightly. "And I think I'm ready to tell them."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's about time," Luke said stepping closer. "Especially since we're practically living together."

Reid chuckled and stole another kiss before pulling Luke out of the crowded room. They settled down on the couch next to Holden who was watching the football game with a few other guys, whom Reid later learned were Aaron, Caleb, Jack and Parker. Luke explained the complicated family tree to him and he was certain that by the end of the evening he would be able to remember who everyone was.

Reid was pleasantly surprised to realize that he was enjoying himself. The conversations going on around him didn't annoy him as they usually did. The Snyders, he realized, were actually a fairly decent group of people, if not a little sanctimonious. He got to meet most of the members of Luke's family, but the one omission was very glaring even if no one said anything. When Reid asked Luke why his mother hadn't shown up he just shook his head and avoided the question. Reid took the hint and didn't ask again, though he hoped Luke knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Reid could tell that his mother's absence upset Luke greatly.

"What are we doing again?" he whispered in Luke's ear as they followed Holden and Jack into the garden.

"We're harvesting squash," Luke explained. "It's a tradition. Each year we have a Hubbard squash, and we use a saw to cut into it. It's like a Snyder family rite of passage type of thing."

"Oh okay, that sounds interesting."

Luke laughed at the expression on Reid's face. "Just humor us okay? It's actually pretty cool. You get to cut it this year."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the newest addition to the family," Luke said beaming proudly. "This will be your official inauguration so to speak."

"So if I help you cut a squash I'm family?"

"Reid," Luke laughed as they stopped to watch Holden and Jack lift a squash between them.

"Think you guys could help here?" Jack asked. "It's a heavy one this year."

Between the four of them they managed to get the squash into the house and Aaron brought in the hack saw. Reid watched as each of the Snyder men took a turn carving into the monstrous squash. He moved forward when Luke waved him over and handed him the saw telling him to go ahead and take his turn.

Reid personally thought it was a silly ritual, but he couldn't deny the feeling of satisfaction that came from cutting the thing in half. Everyone cheered and Holden patted him on the shoulder and welcomed him to the family. He felt a hand encircle his and turned to see Luke beaming at him. He smiled back and gave Luke's hand a squeeze. It felt nice…right to be a part of a family. He liked it.

At the dinner table he sat between Luke and Carly, whom he had struck up a conversation with upon realizing they were somewhat of kindred spirits. He liked a feisty woman who didn't take crap from anyone…and Carly fit that description to a tee. Besides that she didn't take offense to his humor; she was now on the short list of people who were not intimidated by him.

Once the food was on the table Emma instructed everyone to hold hands so they could say grace. Reid took Luke's hand into his; entwining their fingers together while he placed his other hand on top of Carly's. Holden led the grace, and then Emma instructed everyone to name one thing they were thankful for.

As he listened to the family members go around the table Reid found himself wondering what he was thankful for this year. There had been a lot of changes, and he didn't foresee them stopping anytime soon. In just the few months since he visited Oakdale his life had changed drastically.

"Reid," he felt Luke squeeze his hand and turned to look at him quizzically. "It's your turn," Luke said softly, and Reid realized that all eyes were on him waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well," Reid said clearing his throat, his hand tightening on Luke's as if he needed the support. "I'm not usually one for family rituals…in fact I think this is the first time that I have ever really thought about what I am grateful for. I'm used to being a loner. I live for my work and that's always been good enough for me. But I guess what I am thankful for is for the chance to be a part of a family." He glanced at Luke who was beaming with pride. That was all the encouragement he needed to continue. "If it wasn't for a certain someone that I met at an airport terminal I wouldn't be sitting here today, so I guess that is what I am thankful for. And grateful to all of you too," he said as an afterthought. Everyone chuckled at his words before turning their attention to Luke who was the last to speak.

"As always I'm thankful to all of you," Luke said looking around at the faces of the family he loved. "As crazy and neurotic as you all can be, I don't think I could live without any of you." He blushed as everyone chuckled lightly. "I'm also thankful to second chances," he smiled at Reid who squeezed his hand encouragingly. "I've had a lot of those this year, including the opportunity to go back to school."

"That's terrific news," Emma said clapping her hands together. "I didn't know you were thinking about doing that, Luke."

"I'm proud of you, son," Holden said smiling as he lifted his glass in the air. "I want to propose a toast," he said waiting for everyone to follow his lead. "To Luke."

"To Luke," everyone chorused before clinking their glasses together. Luke ducked his head bashfully under all the praise and Reid squeezed his hand, smiling when they made eye contact. They held hands throughout the meal, only letting go when they needed to pass around dishes. There were many conversations going on around the table, and Reid was relieved that no one really tried to talk to him. He was having a fairly decent time listening to Luke converse with everyone around him. He was very good at talking to more than one person at a time, and he also seemed keen on making sure everyone who wanted it had his attention. Even Reid himself was gifted with that brilliant smile every once in a while. It was very clear to him that everyone loved Luke.

Reid licked his lips hungrily as Luke placed the slices of pie in front of him. There was cherry, apple, sweet potato, and his personal favorite, pecan, all sitting there waiting for him to devour them. And he intended to eat every morsel; he just didn't know where to start.

"I can't believe you're going to eat all that," Luke's voice was full of amusement but Reid paid him no attention. Nothing was going to come between him and his pie.

"What I don't eat I will take home," Reid said without looking up from his plate. He finally decided to start with the pecan and work his way down the line. Taking the fork into his hand he sliced into the piece of Pecan Pie and brought the fork up to his mouth, ready to wrap his lips around the sweet treat when he heard someone talking to him.

"So are you guys going to take advantage of black Friday sales tomorrow?" Carly asked conversationally. He held up his finger signaling for her to hold on a minute. Without another thought he took the pie into his mouth and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the savory rich taste of pecans, sugar and crust. It was divine

"As a matter of fact we are going to take advantage of the black Friday sales tomorrow," he said as he continued to chew. "In Chicago," he said casually, taking another bite of his pie completely missing the shocked look on Luke's face.

"That sounds like it could be fun," Carly commented.

"We're going to Chicago?" Luke asked his own dessert forgotten for the moment as he watched Reid shovel pie into his mouth.

"It was a surprise," Reid said with his mouth full. He swallowed it down with a sip of his cider before turning his attention to Luke. "I wanted to take you away for a celebration of all you have accomplished," he explained. "We can hit the stores tomorrow and then just hang around Chicago for the weekend. That is unless you have plans or something. I mean, I checked with your assistant…your calendar is free unless something came up."

Luke placed a finger on Reid's lips to silence him. "Reid, you're babbling," He said smiling softly to let his boyfriend know it was okay. At the moment neither of them cared that they weren't alone…as far as they were concerned they were the only ones in the room. "I would love to spend the weekend with you in Chicago. Thank you. I can't believe you'd do that for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Luke." The response was instantaneous and so matter-of fact that it took Luke's breath away. He smiled sweetly, his hands reaching up to cup Reid's face as he brought their lips together tenderly.

Holden couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He had to admit that he hadn't seen his son this happy in a very long time. It was a refreshing sight and one that he hoped would last. He stood from the table motioning for those around him to start clearing away. It was time to give Luke and Reid a little privacy.

One by one everyone followed his lead. Faith and Parker ushered the kids out of the room to watch the Wizard of Oz, while the adults milled around cleaning away plates, scraping food into garbage bags and wrapping up leftovers. Every now and again someone would glance over at the two men who were now alternating between kisses and eating pie, but for the most part they let them be.

"Did you know?" Jack asked his cousin, nodding his head towards Luke and Reid.

"I had no idea," Holden admitted softly. "Last I remember he was still dating Noah. Though honestly I haven't seen or heard from Noah in a while."

"I think we could take a lesson from him," Jack said admiration in his voice as he glanced once more at his young cousin. "He's kept his relationships so quiet, that none of us had any idea there was a change."

"That's my son for you," Holden said shaking his head. He's good for keeping his issues or problems to himself. It's not often that he puts himself first."

"Maybe it's about time he started to do that," Jack said patting his cousin on the back before moving away to collect his crew. Holden smiled looking over at his son and Reid one last time before focusing on the dishes. He only wanted the best for his son. In the end that was all he could ask for.

"Do you guys have everything?" Emma asked as Luke loaded their bags into the car. She had a picnic basket full of thanksgiving leftovers and more pie all ready for them, and Reid insisted on carrying it on his lap.

"Yes, Grandma we're all set," Luke replied smiling at his family who had assembled outside to see them off.

"There's a snowstorm heading this way," Holden informed them, his hand tapping the hood of the car. "You guys drive safely, and if it hits on Sunday I don't want you to try driving through it."

"Okay, Dad. Are you sure you're okay with me going? I know Sundance is supposed to foal soon."

"Don't worry about Sundance," Holden said waving him off dismissively. "You just have a good time."

"You ready?" Reid asked leaning against the door with the picnic basket in his hands."

"Yeah," Luke smiled giving his dad a hug before getting into the car. Reid followed suit and Holden watched them buckle their seatbelts before stepping back with the rest of the family to watch them off. Luke looked out the window one last time honking the horn before pulling away leaving the chorus of good-byes behind them.


	11. Chapter eleven

"We all set?" Reid asked as he fastened his seatbelt. He adjusted the rearview mirror _and_ his seat, before pulling out of the gas station parking lot.

"Yep…" Luke replied, his voice light and cheerful. He and Reid had switched places. Reid would drive while Luke would navigate once they made it to Chicago …all with the help of their trusted GPS, of course. Their reservations were at the Palmer House located in the heart of the Windy City. The ride proved to be an enjoyable one with an exchange of pleasant conversation.

"Hey?" Reid glanced to Luke before turning his attention back on road.

"Huh?" Luke looked up from his note pad.

"You mind grabbing me one of those turkey and cranberry sandwiches Emma made?"

"Reid…" Luke sighed teasingly. "We just ate."

"No…" Reid smiled. "That was two and a half hours ago." He corrected with a laugh. "I'm starving."

"Oh…yeah, my bad." Luke teasingly smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Far be it from me to starve the poor doctor." He chuckled, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, loving every minute of their playful banter. He placed the pad and pen on the floor by his feet and reached, stretching over his seat into the back. He shifted their coats around exposing the basket full of goodies; Reid arched his brow, stealing a peek as Luke's shirt rose exposing his smooth waist.

"Ahhh…got it." Luke announced, slightly winded as he positioned himself back into his seat. He placed the sandwich on his lap, and carefully unwrapped it leaving it on the foil. "Here you go." He said sitting the sandwich on Reid's lap.

"Thank you." Reid glanced down, taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment.

"Oh…here," Luke licked the cranberry sauce from his finger after placing a napkin next to the turkey sandwich. "Anything else?" He asked with a smirk before he picked up his pad and pen. He adjusted his seatbelt and went back to writing.

"What you got there? Writing?" Reid inquired as he inhaled a huge bite of his sandwich, chewing awkwardly trying to keep from making a mess.

"This?" Luke asked with a huge, cheeky grin. "I'm making my Christmas list. " He answered with a sparkle in his eyes. Christmas was one of Luke's favorite holidays, after Thanksgiving, of course. He was very excited about this year. He felt good about his future and he was at peace with himself. A feeling he hadn't enjoyed in a long time. This year, not only was he grateful… he was actually happy. "I wanted to make sure we hit all the major stores, like…um… I wanted to go to the American Girl store and get Nat a doll." He stated tapping his chin thoughtfully with the end of his pen.

"Mm-hmm…" Reid nodded. He swallowed hard before taking another bite.

"I also want to go by Borders, and the Hershey's chocolate shop. Both are close to the hotel, l think." Luke added.

"Yeah, the hotel is within walking distance of Magnificent Mile, and the Navy Pier." Reid said between chews.

"Have you been to Chicago before?" Luke asked casually before turning his attention back to his Christmas list.

"Yeah…." Reid replied using his napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth. "I've been there for conventions, but I never hung out." He admitted. "So I'm really looking forward to this." He stated honestly. Luke looked up from his list, glancing admiringly at the handsome doctor. A warm smile formed as he chewed shyly on his lower lip.

"I'm excited about spending time with you too." He ducked his head feeling bashful. He took another quick glance at his handsome boyfriend before turning his attention back to his list.

"What about Ethan?" Reid asked picking up the other half of his sandwich.

"I was thinking we could hit the Disney Store for him. He likes the characters from the movie, 'Toy Story." Luke grinned.

"That sounds good."

"What about you…what do you want Santa to get you for Christmas?" Luke asked.

"Santa?" Reid chuckled with amusement.

"Yes…Santa." Luke eyed him expectantly. Reid took a bite of his sandwich turning his attention back to the road. He felt Luke staring at him from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" He asked with a mouth full of food, looking confused.

"Well…" Luke pushed.

"You're serious." Reid stated more than asked.

"That's alright…" Luke laughed, "I'll just surprise you." He smirked proudly. He turned his attention back to his note pad. "R-E-I-D…" He spelled out Reid's name, pronouncing each letter with emphases. Reid shook his head and sighed contentedly at his boyfriend's excitement, more importantly because he knew he was part of the reason Luke was so happy. They shared a knowing glance, before each man turned their attention back to their original task.

The next forty-five minutes was relaxing. Luke continued to work on his Christmas list, even checking it twice. He wanted to make sure he didn't leave anyone out. Reid listened to a CD that one of his old professors from college sent him entitled 'The Structure and Functions of the Human Brain.'

A warm smiled appeared as Reid would take his eyes off the road for brief moments to steal glances at the handsome blond sitting next to him. He watched his graceful movements. Watching the way he ran the tips of his fingers through his slightly long bangs that kept falling into his eyes. The way he pursed his lips, chewing on the inside of his cheek, knitting his brows together thoughtfully with every stroke of his pen. He was unaware he had an audience…a captive one.

"In 2.6 miles, exit I 90 Kennedy Expressway to Monroe Street and turn right." The automated female voice of the GPS system instructed, pulling Reid's attention back to the road up ahead. Luke's eyes darted upward.

"Wow…." He said animatedly. He hurriedly closed his notebook sticking the pen in the spiral siding tossing them in the backseat. "Look how pretty downtown is, all lit up." He pointed to his right.

"I know." Reid agreed. "There's Sears Tower over there." Reid nodded as he took the exit ramp. Luke turned up the GPS and they followed the directions to the letter.

Downtown Chicago was indeed beautiful at night this time of year. The streets were littered with people bundled up in their coats and hats, walking briskly down the festive sidewalks, loaded with shopping bags from a variety of stores; some just window shopping, but all enjoying the warm, holiday feeling. Huge green wreaths decorated with red and gold bows hung from every street post and twinkling, colorful lights hung up high adorned the streets.

A warm smile forced its way to Luke's lips when he glanced down and realized he and Reid's fingers were laced together across the console. He wasn't sure when it happened and it didn't appear that Reid even noticed it, but _he_ did. Reid seemed preoccupied with the unfamiliar surroundings and getting them to the hotel.

"There…over there see. Palmer House." Luke pointed to Reid's left.

"Shit…" Reid sighed slightly annoyed. Their hotel was on the left, but they were on the right hand side of the street. "I'll have to make a U-turn." He warned looking into his rearview mirror. "Hold on Hot Shot." He gestured with a sly smirk, making sure Luke was secured in his seat. Luke tugged at his seatbelt, making sure it was secure and sat back.

Reid pulled up to the red signal light and anxiously waited for it to turn green. He revved the engine, anticipating his next move. As soon as the light turned green, Reid made a sharp turn cutting off the oncoming traffic, eliciting a chain reaction from angered motorist mashing down on their horns.

"Sorry…." Reid waved sheepishly speeding through the intersection.

"Reid…." Luke shrieked, laughing nervously, gripping his door handle till his knuckles were white.

"We made it…safe and sound." Reid grinned proudly as they pulled in front of the hotel paying little attention to the frantic look on Luke's face. He took a deep breath, shaking his head then gave a sardonic smile. "What?" He asked feigning innocence.

Luke stared stunned for a moment, unable for formulate words. "Um…"

"Good evening sir, welcome to the Palmer House." The door attendant greeted as he opened Luke's door getting his attention.

The hotel staff was dressed for the holiday season wearing red tailored jackets with black dress slacks and black Patten leather shoes. Their heads were adorned with black caps.

"Um…good evening." Luke replied still a little bewildered. He got out of the car and opened the passenger back door to retrieve their things from the backseat, while Reid paid the valet.

"Welcome sir." He young man greeted as he opened Reid's door.

"Thank you." Reid smiled kindly stepping out of the vehicle. He handed him the keys in exchange for a yellow parking ticket.

"Excuse me sir." The attendant spoke kindly to Luke. "I'll get those." He nodded to the things in the backseat.

"Oh…thank you." Luke grabbed his notebook, pen and his grandmother's goodie basket and stepped back onto the sidewalk. Reid was at the rear of the car with the other attendant helping him load the luggage on the cart. He thanked him and handed him a generous tip before walking over to Luke.

"You ready?" He smiled extending his hand.

"Yep…" He grinned placing his hand into Reid's

They stepped inside the grand lobby together…proudly. Luke couldn't help but grin as he glanced over admiring the handsome, self-assured man that was now his boyfriend.

Luke was wowed at the spectacular sight surrounding him. The floors; black marble, were so shinny he could see their reflection. The lobby; adorned in alluring colors of browns and deep burgundies with a splash of hunter green throughout. Huge replica paintings of Michelangelo and Leonardo da Vinci served as perfect companions to the warm Victorian styled furnishing. The grandiose marble spiral staircase in the middle of the lobby led way to the elegant dining and ballrooms on the second floor.

As they made their way over to the registration desk Luke noticed a young couple cuddled cozily on one of the burgundy over-stuffed sofas in front of the roaring wood burning fireplace sharing a glass of wine, heavy in conversation, as if they were invisible to the rest of the world.

"Welcome to the Palmer House, gentlemen." The concierge greeted. "May I have your name please?" She smiled politely.

"We have reservations under Oliver." Reid replied as he pulled out his wallet, retrieving his ID and credit card.

"Thank you." She said taking his information. "Ah...Dr. Reid Oliver, It's a pleasure to have you here with us." She smiled handing him back his credit card and ID. "And is this your guest?" She inquired.

"Yes…." Reid answered reclaiming Luke's hand.

"Will you need an extra key card for Mr. Snyder?"

Reid looked to Luke and received an accepting nod. "Yes…that would be great."

"Very Well."

"Hey what's that?" Luke asked curiously, referring to the sound of drums, horns and a female voice.

"Oh…that's our entertainment for the evening. They're just getting started." She informed him.

"Really?" He asked intrigued.

"Yes. We have live entertainment every night." She explained cheerfully. "Tonight is Davy and the Rockers. They have a really great vocalist." She added with a smile.

"We could check them out if you'd like." Reid nodded encouragingly, with a casual shrug of the shoulder.

"You don't mind?" Luke asked shoving his hands in the pocket of his jeans, enjoying the music that wafted through the lobby.

"Not at all. We'll take our things to our room and come back down." Reid suggested.

"Oh…we can have the bellman take your bags up." The concierge offered kindly. "It's no problem."

"Thank you that would be fine." Reid smiled as Luke grabbed his hand guiding him toward the lounge. Reid put the key cards in his pocket as Luke pulled him across the lobby. The lounge had a more modern flair, but exuded the same charming features as the lobby. Luke scanned the crowed room finally spotting a table in the corner toward the front.

"Over there." He called back over his shoulder proceeding to drag Reid along. They made their way through the crowds careful not to bump anyone and sat down. "Is this okay?" He asked slightly above a whisper.

"Yeah…this is fine." Reid leaned over placing his arm around Luke's shoulder.

"What can I get you fellas to drink?" The handsome server asked appearing out of nowhere.

"We'll have a ginger ale over crushed ice with lemon." Reid said ordering for his boyfriend who was already engrossed in the band's rendition of 'Santa Baby,' being sung by the petite songstress in the red shimmering dress. "And I'll just have a beer."

"Any particular kind?"

"Whatever domestic you have on tap." Reid nodded.

"Coming right up."

Reid watched the server sift through the crowded lounge with ease. He scooted closer to Luke, placing his arm back around his shoulder, receiving a warm smile as Luke nestled against his shoulder. He kissed Reid gently on the chin, before turning his attention back to the band, enjoying the music and the closeness.

By the time, they made it up to their room it was three-thirty in the morning. Both men were too exhausted to notice how elegant it was. There was one king-sized bed in the middle of the room facing the large picture window that looked out on the Chicago skyline. They had a wonderful time, drinking and dancing to the band's 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree and many other festive carols that they gave their own personal flare.

"I had a great time." Luke said leaning back against the door kicking off his shoes.

"Yeah…me too." Reid agreed as he fell backwards onto the bed.

"I didn't know you were such a party animal." Luke chuckled as he dragged his tired body over to the bed.

Reid snickered, "That's me, Brain surgeon by day… party extraordinaire by night." He teased through a sleepy yawn.

"You know, I don't think I've ever rocked around a Christmas tree before." Luke laughed tapping his chin thoughtfully sitting next to his boyfriend. "You really are a lot of fun." He admitted playfully slapping Reid's leg.

"Come to think of it, that was my first time too." Reid laughed covering his face with his arm attempting to shield the light from his eyes.

"Well…" Luke said picking up the brochure from the nightstand. "According to this the only stores that will open early are Macy's, Marshall Fields, and Saks. They all open at 5am." He stated as he leafed through the pamphlet. "The rest of the stores on Michigan Ave. open at eight. I'm sure we can find some great deals. I want to get my dad something really nice, but not a sweater." Luke rambled. "Maybe a nice leather wallet; the one his has is pretty worn out. What do you think?" He asked as he continued to flip through the pages. "Maybe we could grab breakfast or lunch. Or breakfast and lunch." He laughed. "Reid?" Luke looked over his shoulder hearing a soft snore coming from behind him.

He smiled warmly sitting the brochure back on the nightstand. "Eight o clock, it is." He sighed contentedly as he leaned over to remove Reid's shoes. He placed them neatly at the foot of the bed. He set the alarm on his phone for 7:30, grabbed the blanket, snuggled next to his boyfriend, and covered them up. "Good night Reid." He said kissing him softly on the mouth. "And, thank you." He smiled as he closed his eyes.

The morning was filled with excitement, with aggressive shoppers in every store, Luke and Reid included. Macys had a sale going on and they found Emma a beautiful hand knitted afghan with colors that matched the ones in the parlor for those cool nights when she would read her bible. Reid found a nice juicer for Dale; his new year's resolution was to start eating healthy. They also managed to find a few items for themselves.

"What do you think?" Luke asked holding up a chocolate brown cable knit sweater.

"It looks great; it makes your eyes appear lighter." Reid replied munching on warm butter toffee popcorn. "You should get it."

"Okay…" Luke agreed. "I'm gonna go try these on." He said referring to a pair of Girbaud jeans that were on sale for sixty bucks. Luke laid the brown sweater across Reid's shoulder. "I'll be right back, don't move." He insisted, shaking his finger at Reid. "I'm gonna need your opinion."

"I'll be right here." Reid nodded, nestled amongst their mounds of shopping bags. He took a sip of his diet Coke, and watched Luke disappear into the fitting room. He sighed contentedly setting down his soda. He reached into the small bag and smiled at the picture. It was he and Luke with Santa Claus.

Reid shook his head trying to remember the last time he took a picture like this, as a child maybe. He was sure he had…didn't he? "_Didn't all kids have at least one picture taken with Santa?"_ He thought to himself.

Luke looked so happy in the picture. His smile was wide, his eyes sparkled just like a little boy, and that sparkle would stay there if Reid had anything to say about. Luke deserved to be happy.

"Well what do you think?" Luke asked as he pivoted around, pulling Reid from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Reid looked up dazed.

"The jeans….what do you think?" Luke asked again.

"Turn around."

Luke smiled and did as instructed.

"Hum…" Reid hummed thoughtfully. "They make your butt look big." He stated straight faced.

"What…really?" He turned his head sharply looking at his butt in the mirror.

"Yes…really." He deadpanned, covering his mouth with his hand so Luke couldn't see him smiling.

"No they don't." Luke laughed glaring at Reid. He smacked Reid across the back of his head teasingly.

"Owwww." Reid laughed boisterously rubbing the back of his head, as he fell over. "They look fine." He said through his laughter. Luke crossed his arms over his chest and squinted. "Hey, all I said was they make your butt look big. I didn't say that was a bad thing." He winked slyly. "I like big butts. I'm a butt man." He said with pride, placing his hand to his chest.

"You're silly." Luke laughed heading back to the fitting room.

When they stepped through the red Mickey Mouse ears, they knew they had stepped into a different world. A world where laughter echoed off the walls and children ran rapid from one side to the next, toys gathered in their arms as they begged and pleaded for their parents to buy them more. What child wouldn't? This was the Disney Store after all. The place was packed, the lines were long, and they children were loud and jovial.

"Okay, I'll go look for the Buzz Lightyear while you look around." Luke said, and started easing his way through the crowd.

"Wait, what?" Reid asked with shock. "Don't leave me here!" He begged. Luke turned around and smiled, holding out his arms to gesture around them.

"They're just kids, Reid." He stated, chuckling. "I'll be back in a minute." Luke called before doing an about-face and trekking off to his destination. Reid's jaw clinched as he watched him walk further and further away.

"Just kids..." he murmured, shaking his head. "They're just kids." He looked down at the tile floor, and bit his lip. "Kids, he says." He scoffed.

It wasn't until a pair of small tennis shoes stepped into his line of sight that Reid looked up. Well, his eyes trailed up from the shoes to the owner of them and he came face to face with a small boy. The boy had round cheeks and big, brown eyes, and dark curly hair. He was wearing a Spiderman t-shirt and a pair of matching pants with his thumb in his mouth. The boy could be no older than five. At first, Reid and the boy just stared at each other; the boy, with his head tilted inquisitively, and Reid with caution.

Reid waited for the boy to do something; cry, laugh, smile, a back flip... anything! It was almost as if he wanted to grab one of the small toys out of the clearance bin, hold it up in front of the five-year-old's face and say, "Do a trick!" But the boy continued sucking on his thumb, watching the tall man curiously. Reid sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking of what to do. Finally, with resolution, he squatted down to eye-level.

"Hey, little man, what's your name?" he asked as politely as he could.

"My mommy told me no talk to strangers!" the child yelled, suddenly he took his thumb from his mouth, and his tiny hand formed a fist, getting Reid smack dab in his right eye.

"Ouch!" Reid gasped, grabbing his eye. "Why you little-"

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" the little boy yelled and took off in search of his mother.

"I found it!" Luke called out excitedly holding up the toy. "It was the last one too." He acknowledged proudly. His look of excitement quickly turned into one of concern. "Hey…What's wrong?" He asked stepping closer to Reid.

"That little deviant socked me in my eye?" He hissed. Luke chuckled.

"Let me see." He insisted, slowly taking Reid's hand away from his eye. Luke inspected it and smiled. "Reid, your eye is fine."

"Yeah, but my dignity isn't." Reid pouted.

"Come on, let's go check out." Luke said, interlocking his arm with Reid's. They made their way to the register, picking up a few stocking stuffers along the way. Once everything was paid for, they made their exit from the Disney store, or the 'house of terror' as Reid had called it.

"Look Reid!" Luke exclaimed animatedly looking up toward the sky. "It's snowing…." He gazed with delight at the snowflakes as they fluttered to the ground.

Reid looked up and smiled, "I see…Snow." He said disenchanted, not sharing Luke's enthusiasm. "It's cold, wet and a bitch to drive in." He pressed his lips together tightly as he pulled up collar of his jacket.

"That's because you don't see the magic in it." Luke countered as he and Reid headed down the now snow covered sidewalk.

"No, I don't. I think snow is overrated." Reid retorted.

"Scrooge…" Luke teased bumping Reid's shoulder.

"Bah Humbug…" Reid looked over to Luke who just shook his head. After a few moments of silence, they both broke out in laughter.

The rest of the day was filled with crowded stores and more shopping. Reid couldn't remember the last time he went Christmas shopping like this. His bet was…never, but watching the look in Luke's eyes as he found that perfect gift was priceless. They purchased everything from sweaters, toys, books, jewelry, chocolates, DVD's and CDs, covering everyone on Luke's list including Reid's staff. They brought Agnes a cashmere hat and scarf set. It was indeed "Black Friday," shopping at its best.

"You ready to head back to the hotel?" Reid asked as he finished off his Ruben sandwich.

"Yep…" Luke replied polishing off his chili and cornbread.

They had finally managed to grab a late lunch at the 'Café' a well known eatery frequented by locals and visitors alike. It was a two-story restaurant located just off Michigan Ave.

"So I figure we have just enough time to catch a cab back, shower, change, and head to the theater." Reid suggested wiping his mouth with is napkin.

"Okay…" Luke smiled. He took a deep breath reaching across the table. "Thank you, Reid." He said taking Reid's hand into his.

"For what?"

"For everything…for today, this trip." Luke ducked his head. "I've had the most fun with you." He bit nervously on his lower lip. "I truly appreciate it. You make me feel special, and I'm not just talking about today," He added, "Always."

"You are special Luke." Reid replied caressing Luke's hand lovingly.

"I could fall in love with you so easily." Luke admitted gazing deeply into Reid's blue eyes.

"Ahhh…Then my sinister plan is working." Reid teased, lightening the mood.

"Reid…." Luke heaved an exasperated sigh. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I." Reid defended, pulling out his wallet. He tossed two twenties on the table, and placed his wallet back into his pocket.

Luke tilted his head slightly trying to make eye contact, "Do you have a problem with that?" He asked his tone more serious.

Reid's answer was simple. "No…"

"Good…" Luke smiled.

Both men leaned forward until the lips touched sharing a tender kiss.

"Wow Dad, she did? That's amazing." Luke's voice was filled with joy as he sat down on the bed, engaging in a delightful conversation with his father. "Really? How much did she weigh?" Luke ran his hand through his damp hair as he listened to his dad. Sundance had her foal…a Philly. "Umhum…" He nodded as his father explained the details.

They had returned from the theater about an hour earlier after seeing the Broadway play 'Wicked', and enjoying a late dinner afterwards. Luke took his shower first while Reid returned an emergency call back to the hospital. He had just gotten out of the shower when his father called.

"So Ethan named her…I'm afraid to ask." He laughed tightening the belt on his white terrycloth robe. "Strawberry?" He asked quizzically, through laughter. "Strawberry…Strawberry." He repeated thoughtfully a few times. "I could get used to that." He chuckled acceptingly. "Oh yes, dad, I'm having an amazing time. Reid is wonderful." He replied with a dreamy faraway look in his eyes. "I really like him dad." He admitted slightly above a whisper before a hearty laugh escaped his lips. "Am I that obvious?" He asked shyly. "I'm happy." He smiled. His smile widened when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Reid stepping out with a towel wrapped tightly around his slim waist and one draped around his neck. "Truly happy." He added as he watched the handsome man walking toward him.

"I'm talking to my dad." He whispered moving the phone back from his ear as he accepted Reid's sweet kiss on the mouth. Reid nodded that he understood and gave a wave. "Reid said hi." He smiled delivering the message. "Dad said hello." Luke again smiled delivering the salutations. "Anyway, dad, I better get going so you can go to bed. It's two in the morning." He got up and walked over to the window, pulling the sheers back slightly. "Yes, it's still coming down out there. It's a beautiful sight though." He said at the picturesque scene playing outside.

His breath hitched getting lost deep in his chest as he felt Reid's arms wrap around him. An audible moan escaped his lips when he felt Reid's against his neck.

"Um…da...dad, I'll..._Mmmm_… call you tomorrow." He said breathlessly hanging up the phone. "That was so unfair." Luke sighed pleasurably tilting his head allowing Reid full access to the delicate skin above his shoulder.

"You think he heard?" Reid asked between kisses.

I hope not…Mmmm" Luke moaned once more, as he turned around coming face to face with his seducer. He caressed Reid's bare chest admiring every inch of him. Their smoldering gazes; heated…intense.

Reid cupped Luke's cheek in the palm of his hand. "Beautiful…" He whispered watching as Luke took his hand gently kissing the palm of it, never breaking their stare.

Their lips crashed together with a sense of urgency…heated passion searing through their bodies, responding to every touch. Sultry moans escaped their mouths as they gasped for air. Their tongues…lips fitting together like a perfect puzzle piece. Each man enjoying the erotic flavor of their tongues melding together.

Luke wrapped his arms tightly around Reid's waist pulling him closer, feeling the hardness they were creating together. It was exciting…invigorating and Luke felt as if he was suffocating.

"Oh my god…" He pulled back struggling to breathe. He rested his sweaty forehead against Reid, who was also panting through dense air. "I've wanted to do that all day." He managed to say breathing heavily.

"Me too." Reid mouthed closing his eyes as he pulled Luke back for more. This kiss was desperate, almost needy, yet full of the passion that existed between them. Luke tussled with the knot in his robe fighting to get it off his shoulders.

"We better stop." Reid panted, pulling back reluctantly.

"Why…" Luke asked, still distracted. He grabbed the back of Reid's head, tangling his fingers in his short damp locks caressing his neck. "Make love to me Reid…" He said attacking Reid's mouth once more kissing him fervently.

"_Mmmm_…" Reid moaned enjoying the taste of Luke's mouth against his. "I'm not sure you're ready for this." He admitted forcing himself to break the kiss.

"But I am ready," Luke insisted. I'm more than ready…Reid." He said eagerly. "I want you."

Reid took a deep breath trying to regain his composure. "Luke?"

"What…" Luke asked "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's wrong…Is it me?" He stared into Reid's eyes awaiting a response.

"Luke." Reid pleaded, stepping back.

"It is…" Luke said as he adjusted his robe, pulling it back over his shoulder. He shook his head biting on his thumbnail turning his back to Reid. "Noah didn't want me…" He intoned sadly, his voice barely above a whisper as he hugged himself, trying to hold back the tears that welled in his eyes. "Now you don't want me either."

"Oh my god, Luke. Is that what you think?" Reid asked cautiously placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Believe me, I want you… I can't speak for the ex-boyfriend except to say he was an idiot." Reid stated honestly. "I, on the other hand won't be foolish enough to let you go." He admitted placing his other hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Then what is it?" Luke asked still not facing him.

Reid took a deep breath struggling to find the right words to articulate his thoughts. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Luke any pain. "Remember when we were having lunch today and you said you could fall in love with me?" He asked his hands rubbing up and down Luke's shoulders.

"Uh-huh…" Luke nodded quickly still chewing nervously on his nail.

"Well…" Reid paused. "Sometimes, I feel like things are moving at the perfect pace for us."

"And other times?" Luke questioned.

"When I get these overwhelming desires to love you, I mean really love you, I get scared that my emotions are raging out of control." Reid admitted. "I can't explain it, I don't understand it actually. It's…it's" Reid stuttered.

"Are you falling in love with me Reid?" Luke asked this time turning around to face him.

"Yes…" Reid answered faintly, his tone sincere as his hand cupped Luke's cheek, stroking it tenderly. "I really am."

"Then show me…tonight." Luke took Reid's hand into his and led him to their bed.


	12. Chapter twelve

_Passion in its simplest form is any powerful or compelling emotion. It is an intense desire, a drive for something or someone. For as long as he could remember medicine had been his passion. It was what he did; who he was and he rather liked it that way. He was very passionate about being the best Neurosurgeon in the country…even the world. Before now…this moment that was all he had ever wanted. _

_That was before Luke._

_Passion didn't come close to describing what he was feeling as he stopped Luke in his tracks and pulled the belt of his robe loose, watching the fabric slip away from delicate white shoulders. It didn't begin to explain the emotions coursing through him as he cupped his boyfriend's cheeks in his hands and kissed him sweetly, hungrily…wantonly. He devoured Luke's mouth as his hands moved to touch bare skin, reveling in the feel of it against his fingers. _

_Reid didn't have to wonder about his feelings for this man. He understood his desires, his lusts…his need. He could feel it mounting as he lowered Luke to the bed, his mouth starting its descent down the length of Luke's body. He was determined by nature and focused and there wasn't anyone that could say he didn't finish what he started. He prided himself on being focused, and his memory hadn't failed him yet…simply put he knew what he was doing._

At this moment all that energy, that drive that he usually reserved for the operating room was focused on the man writing beneath his touch. Soft moans escaped Luke's lips as Reid's fingers touched, his lips kissed and his tongue licked every inch of him. He could feel the love bite on his neck and the tingling in his nipples as Reid made him feel things he had never felt before. His heart was racing as Reid continued his descent, his movements deliberate as he worked his way around the one place Luke wanted him to touch.

_He was also known for his appetite. His hunger for food was insatiable; he craved food…and no matter how much he ate he always wanted more. He was beginning to feel the same way about Luke's skin. It tasted sweet and tangy at the same time, a mixture that was unique and special…it was all Luke and Reid couldn't get enough. He kneaded Luke's thighs, his long fingers working hard to turn Luke into jelly._

His ministrations seemed to be having the desired effect. Luke was whimpering and shuddering as Reid flicked his tongue and sucked enjoying Luke's flesh as he would an appetizer in preparation for the main course.

Luke's eyes were closed as Reid feasted on his body. He didn't have time to think about the fact that he had never done this before. He was completely lost in the rapture that was Reid's mouth, his tongue and those nimble fingers. Sounds he wasn't aware he could make escaped his lips as Reid's hand finally encircled his swollen member. He moved his hand from base to tip at a slow pace but Luke could already feel his breath becoming erratic. Reid squeezed and pumped and was just about to take Luke into his mouth when he heard Luke cry out.

"Oh my god," he heard Luke say even as he looked at the sticky cream that covered his hand. "I'm sorry. Of all the things I've read about that wasn't supposed to happen."

"You've never done this before," Reid said finally looking up at his mortified boyfriend who was covering his face with his hands. "Luke, look at me."

Luke peeked between his fingers, lowering them only when he realized that Reid wasn't looking at him with disgust or ridicule. "No one's ever touched me…I mean," he bit his lip shyly blushing despite himself.

Reid climbed up the length of Luke's body until he was lying flush against him. He used his clean hand to stroke Luke's cheek as he looked deeply into those soulful brown eyes. Reid knew what felt like to love someone…he had been there before, but what he was feeling at the moment was nothing like those other times…the other men. He realized this as he caressed Luke's cheek and told him that it was okay. Everything would be okay…they had all the time in the world.

"I knew your ex-boyfriend was an idiot, but didn't realize the distinction reached further," he said his voice soft as he grinned down at Luke. What caught Luke's attention the most was the desire he saw in that intense blue gaze. Reid still wanted him as much as he had five minutes prior. He could feel how much Reid wanted him.

"I'm a pretty fast learner," he said reaching for Reid's other hand. Keeping his eyes on Reid he brought the sticky fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. There was something very erotic about tasting himself on Reid's hand, and he could tell that that simple activity was having quite the effect on his lover.

"You're also a tease," Reid said through a sharp intake of breath. He removed his fingers from Luke's mouth with a pop and replaced them with his lips. His tongue generously lavished attention on the crevices of Luke's mouth before once again descending on his body. He licked the tip of Luke's cock before taking it completely in his mouth. "Relax," he said when Luke's body tensed. "Just breathe, Luke."

Luke practiced breathing in and out while Reid sucked and bobbed, his tongue licking the shaft for good measure. "Reid," he said when he felt himself ready to explode. "I'm about to-" Reid continued his suction going faster as Luke's breathing grew even more erratic. He held on to Luke's hips even as they arched and Reid swallowed every delicious drop of his boyfriend.

He allowed Luke's limp member to slip out of his mouth and crawled up to lay beside him on the bed. Luke turned his head, his swollen lips parted as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Reid cupped his cheek and pulled their lips together in a searing kiss. Luke pressed his hangs against Reid's chest, feeling as much skin as he could with the way they were laying. He deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to lick the remnants of him out of Reid's mouth. He pushed Reid onto his back catching the older man by surprise. Luke was still breathing hard, but Reid could see the look in the young man's eyes; that mixture of desire and hunger that mirrored his own. In that moment it became clear to him that Luke may not have experienced this…but he knew exactly what he wanted.

_Reid liked being in control. He relished it, gloried in it, and he was at his best when he knew what was going on around him. Nothing phased him…when it came to his work he knew what to do, when to do it and how. He understood pros and cons and he dealt with the practical side of things. Rarely did he ever relinquish control._

_Until today. Until Luke._

His eyes closed as Luke descended on his body, licking and nibbling as he worked his way down the expanse of Reid's chest. Long fingers…artist fingers massaged and caressed as that moist mouth explored all Reid had to offer. His hand went to Luke's hair of its own volition, tangling in the locks as Luke engulfed him, swallowing him as far as his gag reflex would allow him. Reid moaned as Luke started bobbing and sucking. He started slowly at first, doing things with that tongue that no virgin should know how to do. But it wasn't long before he was moving at a rapid pace as Reid thrust his hips sending himself deeper into Luke's mouth.

When he felt himself reaching the edge he let go of Luke's hair and attempted to move, but Luke had other plans for him. He felt hands on his hips holding him in place as that talented mouth continued to suck until Reid exploded. Luke was taken aback by the sheer magnitude of Reid's orgasm and he swallowed as much as he could take before pulling off. The expression on Reid's face was enough to make Luke hard again. His boyfriend's eyes were partly closed, his lips slightly opened as e attempted to catch his breath.

Luke lay down beside him and kissed him hungrily. Reid held Luke's cheeks as he deepened the kiss, his tongue cleaning Luke's mouth as they shared breaths of air.

"Wow," Luke said tone breathless as he snuggled up close to Reid's naked body. "That was incredible."

"You're incredible," Reid murmured, his lips pressed against Luke's warm skin. "I don't know about you, but I'm still hungry." Even as he spoke Reid made his way down Luke's body, this time making no qualms about what he craved. Luke was taken aback when he felt himself being turned on his stomach and he felt Reid's fingers kneading his back, working their way down to his butt cheeks.

"Reid what are you doing?" Luke asked his voice sounding muffled by the pillow. He turned his head to the side, resting his head on his hands, his eyes closed as Reid continued to massage his skin. A sharp intake of breath escaped his lips when he felt Reid's tongue lick between his cheeks, sliding across his entrance. He gasped as he felt his boyfriend's tongue enter him, his hips immediately arching up to give Reid more access.

Reid held Luke's hips steady as he allowed his tongue to lick up and down, thrusting into Luke with rapid quickness. Luke writhed and moaned from the sensation as Reid used nothing but his tongue to bring him to an explosive climax.

"What was that?" Luke asked breathlessly as Reid turned back over and rested beside him.

"That was rimming," Reid said planting a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"Wow…" Luke looked completely relaxed even as he continued to gasp for air. "Okay…I think I'm done."

"That was quite a ride," Reid commented as he watched Luke's continued efforts to ride out his orgasm.

"UH huh," Luke was at a loss for words as he looked at his lover.

Reid chuckled. "That's nothing," he said kissing Luke softly. "To be continued?"

Luke nodded as he snuggled up close to his boyfriend. "I'm good. I just want you to hold me now."

Reid kissed Luke's forehead before slipping away to grab a wet rag. He cleaned himself and Luke off before covering Luke with a blanket. Once he disposed of the rag he climbed into bed beside Luke and pulled the younger man into his arms. Luke was almost completely asleep but Reid could tell he was fighting to stay awake. Reid held the blond close, their bodies touching; flesh to flesh. Reid knew what it was like to be in love, but he was certain it never felt like this.

A contented sigh escaped his lips as he shifted in bed to make himself comfortable. He could still feel his lover's warmth and his touch, and his body still tingled from having Reid's tongue inside him. He rolled over again wanting to get closer to him, but instead of a warm body he was met with empty space. His eyes opened immediately and he sat up looking around the room.

With a shake of his head he reached for his phone opening it to send a text Reid's way.

"Where are you?"

Reid's reply came before he could even put down his phone. "I'm in the lobby."

"Should I come down?"

A soft smile crossed his lips as he read Reid's reply. "No…I'll be up soon. Just keep the bed warm for me.

Luke rested his forehead against the glass, a happy sigh escaping his lips. He loved the snow, especially the first snow of the year. It was always the most magical to him and as silly as it may sound he was glad he could share it with Reid. He wrapped his arms around himself as he thought about the many ways that he and Reid could keep warm while they waited out the storm. The thought of being with Reid was very appealing to him, and he was looking forward to continuing what they had started last night.

"Hey," Reid said closing the door behind him. "I thought you were going to keep the bed warm for me."

Luke's smile widened as he turned to see his boyfriend walking towards him. Reid placed a brown paper bag on the bed and came to take Luke into his arms. "What took you so long," he asked wrapping his arms around Reid's neck.

"I was ordering our food," Reid said kissing Luke's nose. "They're delivering it to us soon. "They are concerned about the power going out. The snow isn't expected to stop anytime soon."

"I'm not a big fan of the dark," Luke said sinking into Reid's embrace as fingers ran through his hair.

"You don't have to worry about the dark while I'm here," Reid intoned, and Luke just knew he meant it. He looked up letting his gaze meet Reid's and without another thought he kissed him. It was a sweet kiss that quickly grew with the desire he was feeling. He started to walk causing Reid to move backwards, his hands moving to pull on the belt of Luke's robe.

"Room service," a voice called even as there was a knock on the door. Luke sighed resting his head against Reid's chest for a moment before backing away.

"To be continued," Reid said pulling his boyfriend in for one more kiss before going to answer the door. He tipped the waiter at the door sending him on his way before pulling in an elaborate display of covered dishes. Luke settled down on the bed and watched as Reid uncovered the ultimate BLT sandwich and an array of fruits and cheeses. There was a pasta dish, accompanied by a large Caesar salad and Lobster claws with butter. Luke's eyes widened as he watched Reid uncover more and more food.

"Are you sharing that with me, or is it all for you," he teased.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted," Reid explained picking up his sandwich and a cheeseburger for Luke. "Plus I figured we would be stuck in here for a while, so I didn't want us to go hungry."

"You are amazing," Luke said taking the burger and a napkin from Reid who settled down beside him on the bed. He unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, closing his eyes to enjoy the delicious bite. "Mmmm, this is so good."

Reid was frozen in time as he watched Luke enjoy his cheeseburger. His own sandwich was forgotten for the moment as Luke's lips parted, his teeth biting into the meat, cheese and bread combination. His tongue slipped out to catch the ketchup that threatened to dribble down his chin and he wore a blissful expression on his face as he chewed. Reid could only sit there and watch wishing for that moment that he was the meat Luke was feasting on.

"Are you okay?" Luke's voice startled him and he blinked when he realized that Luke was now staring at him quizzically. "Is your sandwich okay?"

"UH…" Reid said looking down at his untouched BLT. He lifted to his lips and took a bite, chewing it thoughtfully as he focused on Luke once more. "IT's good," He said taking another bite and focusing completely on his food. "Probably not as good as your cheeseburger though."

"Would you like some?" Luke asked offering him his half eaten burger.

Reid held up his own sandwich and raised an eyebrow. Luke shrugged his shoulders and went back to finishing his burger. They ate their meal in comfortable silence, Reid only moving once to get them something to drink. He moved the paper bag he brought up earlier to the night table and motioned for Luke to join him at the top of the bed. Luke obliged and they settled against the pillows enjoying each other's company as the snow continued to fall outside.

"Oh my god," Luke exclaimed, his mouth open wide as he looked at Reid. "You are seriously pulling my chain right now aren't you?"

"When have you ever known me to joke about something like that," Reid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's so much I don't know about you, Dr. Oliver. You're so full of surprises."

"Maybe," Reid acquiesced, "but I'm serious about this. "Besides, you know all the important things."

"Do I?" Luke asked, his tone serious as he shifted on the bed so they were facing each other, Reid's funny story of a moment before was forgotten as he focused on more important matters.

"Well, you know I'm extremely attracted to you," Reid said reaching out to stroke Luke's cheek with his finger. "And you know that I'm passionate about my job."

"And food," Luke added with a grin.

"That too," Reid smiled that half smile that Luke loved so much.

"Have you ever felt like this before?"

"Like what?" Reid asked tilting his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Like the whole world has tilted on its axis," Luke replied softly. "Like the stars are aligned just right and fate has met his match. Have you ever felt like that?"

"I don't know if I have ever quite put it that way, no," Reid said shaking his head even as he kept his eyes locked on Luke. "I've been in love before, a long time ago."

"What happened?" Luke asked curiously, his fingers playing with Reid's hand, flexing each finger before entwining them with his own.

"I don't think I was ready," Reid admitted as he thought back to the last true relationship he had been in. "I was in Medical school and that was the most important thing to me. Medicine…school came first and Seth came second," he smiled wistfully as he thought of him. They had been good together, or so he had thought. In the end he knew that he had only himself to blame for how things ended; not that he had any regrets. He had made the right decision for him at the time. "The thing is looking back I don't think I would have changed how I did anything," he admitted. "As much as I loved him, and I really did, I loved medicine more and my goal was to be the best."

"If it had been me I would have been patient." Luke's voice was just loud enough for Reid to hear him, his eyes lowered as he continued to play with Reid's hand.

"Really. Why are you so sure of that?"

Luke looked up his gaze locking with Reid's intense blue eyes, a smile teasing his lips. "Because I think you're worth waiting for."

"That's probably the corniest thing I've ever heard you say," Reid murmured even as he captured Luke's lips in a heated kiss.

Luke moaned into his mouth, his hands cupping Reid's cheeks as he felt himself being lowered to the bed. Reid's tongue entered his mouth as he felt those nimble fingers touching him through the soft fabric of the robe. Reid devoured Luke's mouth delighting in the taste of bacon mixed with a flavor that was all Luke, and he was addicted to it.

Almost reluctantly he broke the kiss and started his assault on Luke's flesh. Luke reveled in the feel of his lover's lips on his chin, his neck and his shoulder blades before his velvety tongue flicked out leaving a trail down his neck to his chest. _His_ moist mouth attacked his nipples and Luke let out a guttural sound that even he didn't recognize.

Reid lavished ample attention on each nipple before moving away to strip Luke completely of his robe. Luke's hands reached up eager to relieve Reid of his clothes. Reid captured his hands in his and kissed them softly before placing them down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and quickly did away with his pajama bottoms before focusing his attention on Luke once more.

**Reid knew a thing or two about love.**

He kissed him hungrily his body laying flush against his, allowing Luke to feel his growing need. The kisses were deep and full of desire, lust and an emotion that felt very much like love. Their tongues danced an intense tango as Reid attempted to devour Luke's mouth showing him just how much he wanted to consume all of him.

**He understood the ups and the downs, the highs and the lows that came along with that emotion that was anything but simplistic.**

While his mouth stayed locked on his lips, Reid used his hands to play Luke's body like a fine tuned instrument. Luke moaned as those fingers kneaded and caressed his skin, making him tingle all over. He had never been touched quite like this. Making out had never been quite as thrilling. When Reid's hand encircled his engorged cock his breath caught and a shudder slid down his spine.

**He knew love could be hard…and sometimes it could even hurt. He knew it required patience and a healthy dose of respect…Reid Oliver had a clear understanding of what it meant to love someone.**

Luke's breathing was coming very fast and Reid could tell that he was trying to hold back. He looked up at him laying there with his lips parted and his eyes closed and all he could think of was how beautiful he was in that moment. "Open your eyes Luke," He commanded, his voice soft as he continued his ministrations. "Don't hold it in…come for me."

Luke's eyes opened wide as he did what he was told shooting his stream on to Reid's hand coating it and his stomach. His breathing was erratic and he gasped as Reid leaned down to kiss him, swatting Luke's hand away when he reached for his swollen member.

"Don't," He whispered," Kissing Luke again tenderly. "I want to come inside you. Are you ready for me?

A full body shudder and Luke's assertive nod were the only response were enough to put Reid on edge. He took a deep breath and pressed his fingers into Luke's mouth allowing his boyfriend's tongue to lubricate them before pressing one finger into Luke causing a sharp intake of breath.

Yet not even his feelings for Seth Harlow could come close to equating what he was happening here and now…with Luke.

He slid his finger in and out of Luke's entrance stretching him enough to allow for two fingers. Luke moaned appreciatively as he tried rather unsuccessfully to press Reid's fingers deeper into him. Reid used his free hand to hold Luke's hip as he inserted a third finger, this time thrusting just right to hit Luke's prostate. Luke's cry of ecstasy was enough to drive him forward as he moved his fingers in and out at a quickened pace.

"Reid," Luke gasped as he grabbed a hold of the sheets, his body writhing beneath Reid's ministrations. "Reid, please, I want," He gasped again as Reid stroked his prostate again. "Please, I need you inside me now."

With one final thrust Reid removed his fingers much to Luke's dismay. He chuckled softly and kissed Luke's lips while expertly rolling the condom over his hardened cock. Luke lifted himself up enough to swat Reid's hands away and set to lubricate his member, licking his lips with anticipation for what was to come.

Reid grabbed Luke's hands, stopping the friction before he could release prematurely. He kissed his lover and laid him back down on the bed, placing his legs up on his shoulders and positioning himself at Luke's entrance. His eyes locked with Luke's and he sat transfixed for a moment watching the myriad of emotions flitting through chocolate depths. There was a hint of green in that gaze that Reid didn't think he had ever noticed before. He could see Luke's want, his need, and his trust, but he also noticed the fear.

With as much care as he could he pressed his tip inside of Luke, watching his face for reactions. He knew Luke wanted this, and he knew that he wouldn't admit to being in pain. For that reason he decided to proceed slowly, inching in just a little every few moments to allow Luke a chance to get used to him being there.

"Reid," Luke managed through a breath as he wriggled beneath his lover. "I won't break, I promise…just please keep going." Having Reid inside him felt good, and he was itching for the moment when they would be completely joined. He knew what Reid was doing, and he appreciated it. The dull ache that came with being stretched this way had come and gone, and now all he felt was building desire. He just wanted to be loved…wanted…taken. He wanted Reid.

Reid bent to kiss Luke one last time before burying himself inside Luke who moaned loudly causing Reid to kiss him again, swallowing the moans that escaped his lips as Reid thrust into him. He started off slowly, Luke moving his hips in rhythm with every thrust. Reid swatted Luke's hand away as he thrust, taking Luke's cock into his hand pumping in tune with his moments. His pace quickened as Luke's breathing grew heavier and heavier. He could sense the moment Luke was ready, and he took Luke into his mouth flicking his tip with his tongue before sucking.

That was enough to send Luke over the edge and he cried out as he exploded into Reid's mouth. Reid swallowed every drop, letting the limp member drop as he resumed his thrusting. He buried himself deep in Luke one final time before he felt his release and collapsed. He pulled himself out of Luke, despite protests, rolled off the condom and tied it off before throwing it in the wastebasket beside the bed. He turned back to Luke who immediately slipped into his waiting arms resting his head against Reid's chest.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he brushed the hair from Luke's forehead, planting a kiss against the sweaty surface.

Luke could only nod as settled into the blissful state that existed within Reid's embrace. He had dreamed of this moment, of giving himself over completely to someone, though he didn't think the dream even began to compare to this. This was perfection.

Reid was the first to open his eyes sometime later and he glanced down at the perfect angel resting against him. Luke's head was on his shoulder, while one hand made its home on his chest. As quietly as he can he detangled himself from his lover and slipped out of bed careful not to awaken the sleeping man. He ran a hand through his curls and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

Luke was stirring by the time he returned to the room with a damp head of hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled as he walked over the bed and leaned in to give Luke a soft kiss.

"Hi," Luke said his eyes fluttering open. "You're all clean."

"Very astute of you, Mr. Snyder," Reid winked and kissed him again. "How are you?"

"I feel good," Luke replied softly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am…what time is it?"

"Just after three. I think I tired you out."

Luke chuckled as he sat up to run his hands up and down Reid's broad chest. "You're amazing."

"As are you." Reid kissed Luke's forehead before pulling him to his feet. "You need to go get dressed; we'll eat and then go explore the hotel. We may not be able to drive but I'm sure there's a lot we can do."

"Like wrap all these presents," Luke flourished at the packages that littered the room.

"Hmmm that gives me too many ideas," Reid said pulling Luke into his arms.

"Stop it," Luke swatted at him playfully before giving into the kiss. "If we keep this up I won't be getting dressed," He laughed breathlessly.

"And that would be a bad thing why?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow.

"Food remember?" Luke said pulling out of the embrace. I'll see you in a bit," he kissed Reid's nose and headed off to the bathroom purposely swiveling his hips for Reid's benefit.

Reid watched his boyfriend disappear with an amused smirk on his face. He turned his attention to getting dressed; deciding a pair of comfortable jeans and a sweatshirt would be fine for the afternoon. He was heating up Seafood Alfredo for them to share by the time Luke returned to the room his hair damp from the shower.

"You look almost good enough to eat," Reid complimented over his shoulder.

"I bet you say that to all the gorgeous blonds," Luke countered teasingly as he made his way over to their suitcases. "Hey," he laughed as arms wrapped around his waist and his back pressed against soft cotton. "Wow tiger, I didn't know you could move so fast," he chuckled lightly.

"You're the only blond for me," Reid murmured as he buried his face in Luke's neck. "And don't you forget it."

"I don't plan to," Luke said turning to embrace his boyfriend properly. He kissed him softly before pulling away to focus once again on their suitcases. "So what are we up to today?" he asked glancing at Reid over his shoulder.

"Well, I figured after we eat we could go play in the snow?"

"What?" Luke said turning with his sweatshirt and a pair of jeans in hand. His mouth was agape and he stared at Reid who was back to preparing their late lunch.

"You heard me."

"I couldn't have heard you correctly though. You want to go play in the snow?"

"Didn't you say something about the first snow being magical?" Reid asked carrying a bowl of pasta over to the bed and settling down to watch Luke get dressed.

"Yes, I did," Luke smiled brightly as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head. "I didn't realize you were actually paying attention to me."

"I always listen to you," Reid said through a mouthful of food. "Even if I seem like I'm not…and my goal is to make you happy." He chewed his food and swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before focusing on Luke again. "Does that stun you so much that you must stand there with your mouth agape?"

Luke smiled and moved over to sit beside Reid on the bed. He took the pasta from him and set it aside, his hands cupping his cheeks immediately to stop any protests.

Reid's hands immediately rested on Luke's arms as the kiss deepened. Food was forgotten for the moment as he found himself focusing on more important things."

"Ouch," Reid exclaimed as he put up his hands trying to shield his face from the assault.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby."

"Why are you attacking me, ouch," Reid laughed as he was hit again. He moved forward and tackled Luke who fell down on the ground laughing as he pushed his boyfriend off of him. He pinned Reid in the snow and stared down at him, his expression victorious.

"What do you have to say now, Dr. Oliver," Luke asked even as he tried to catch his breath. Reid was too stunned to say anything, and for the moment he wasn't even bothered by the fact that his coat was getting soaked in the cold wet snow. Luke's face was flush from the cold, and puffs of air were coming out of his mouth at a rapid pace. His hat was askew and his hair blew lightly in the wind, but the thing that amazed him the most was that Luke seemed happy. His eyes were bright with cheer and if Reid had anything to say about it he would always be this happy.

"You win," he said allowing his head to hit the damp snow.

He watched with an amused smirk on his face as Luke purposely fell down in the snow and started waving his arms and legs up and down. It became apparent pretty quickly that he was making a snow angel, and Reid took out his cell phone to capture the event on film.

"What are you doing," Luke laughed as he continued to move his legs and arms in the snow.

"Watching you," Reid said smiling as the video camera on his phone continued to record. "You just look so content out there, and in your element I couldn't resist. HE continued to watch Luke on the screen as he stood being careful not to disrupt his creation. A smile played on his lips as he stepped forward, and Reid looked up just as Luke took the phone from his hands and kissed him. Reid's hands cupped Luke's face deepening the kiss as the snow continued to fall around them.

They shared lobster claws and mussels when they returned to their room, sitting on a blanket in front of the warm blazing fire. Their feet were bare as Luke sat between Reid's legs, resting his back against the older man's chest. It was a very comfortable evening and they already decided they would wrap presents after they ate.

"Hold your finger right there," Luke instructed…yes like that. Perfect." He pulled off a piece of tape and placed it carefully on the wrapping paper motioning for Reid to move his finger as the paper stayed in place. "There," He said proudly placing the package over to the side. "We're finally done."

"I knew we did a lot of shopping," Reid said as he eyed the impressive mountain of gifts, "But this seems like even more than I imagined. "How are we going to get all of this stuff home?"

"We can have it shipped," Luke said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "It will be stored at the cottage…less chance for snooping."

"As long as I get you along with the packages I think I'm okay with that." Reid said pulling Luke into his embrace. Luke rested his back against Reid's chest. Reid kissed the top of his head before resting his chin in the soft blond locks. They sat quietly like this for a long time just watching the fire crackle before them.

Before a few months ago Rid wouldn't have thought it possible to be passionate about anything but his work. But as Luke turned and kissed him hungrily he realized how wrong he was. Work would always be important, and he had found someone who understood that. He didn't know what was going to happen from this point on, but he knew one thing for certain as he laid his boyfriend down on the rug to make love to him.

He was falling fast, and he had no intention of stopping.


End file.
